A Twisted Relationship
by Missa07
Summary: A Slytherin dating a gryffidor. Anne Black and Draco Malfoy, can it work? A Secret comes out...chp. 35 is up! Chps are short, except for the 1st, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Major Spoilers Don't read unless you have read HP5!
1. The First Meeting

A Twisted Relationship  
  
Anne was in the library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a fifth year in the Gryffidor house.   
  
She was in the library that Friday afternoon picking up books for her three best friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had  
  
asked her to pick up some of their books becuase they all had a potions test tommorrow, with their least favorite teacher,  
  
Professor Snape. She just checked out the books and was walking down the hall when another 5th year from the Slytherin house  
  
came up beside her. It was Draco Malfoy. Draco is known for being really mean, and a jerk, he as mean to all of her friends  
  
,but what was really weird was that he was not mean to her. He came up to her and said hi, and she said hello. She was not  
  
in much of a mood to talk becuase she was carrying a bunch of books and didn't want to trip.  
  
"Do you want some help?" he asked.  
  
"Well...yah ok sure, thanks" she said.  
  
He took half of her books and carried them to the gryffidor portrait.  
  
"Thanks so much" she said.  
  
"No problem, see you later" he said.  
  
She waited until he was about halfway down the corridor until she told the fat lady the password. She didn't want him to   
  
accidently overhear. She had this weird feeling, like she kind of liked him, which was totally crazy becuase she was in   
  
Gryffidor, and he was in Slytherin, these two houses definitly didn't get along!  
  
  
  
The next day she stepped out of the portrait, and their was Draco standing there with a blood red rose. She smiled,  
  
still thinking this was crazy, and took the rose.  
  
"Good Morning to you too" she said smiling.  
  
"A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl, I came to walk you down to potions" he said.  
  
"Wonderful" she beamed.  
  
They went walking toward the dungeons when they heard a yell.  
  
"What is going on?" asked a frenzied Ron.  
  
"Um...ah...sorry I didn't wait, but I..." she stammered.  
  
"Um...that's ok, we'll catch up with you later then...bye" said a confused Hermione.  
  
Draco and she walked off down the corridor. She felt a little bad leaving her friends like that, but she didn't want to hurt  
  
Draco's feelings either. They went to potions class. Yesterday they were partnered up for a project so they just sat by  
  
each other. They did their project, and after Draco walked hr back to the Gryffidor potrait. The next day, there was Draco   
  
again with a flower, this time a carnation.  
  
"Thanks" she said.  
  
'Your welcome' he said.  
  
They walked slowly down to potions that day.  
  
"So, um I heard this rumor that you were going out with Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, I am not going out with Harry, or Ron, or anyone for that matter" she said.  
  
"Well then, I was just wondering, I mean I know we just started talking for a little while but...I was wondering if you   
  
wanted to go out with me, like be my girlfriend?" he asked quietly.  
  
She took a deep breath, she really wanted to say yes, but a Gryffidor and a Slytherin? Will that work?  
  
"Ok Draco, yes, I will go out with you" she said smiling.  
  
They both blushed and walked off to class. When she returned to teh gryffifor tower, she was surprised to see Harry, Ron,  
  
and Hermione standing their angerly.  
  
"Um...hello everyone...um...what's going on????" she said a little flustered.  
  
"You know very well what is going on" said and angry Ron.  
  
"I do?" she said walking past them.  
  
They would not let her leave that easily.  
  
"Come on, we are your best friends, tell us what's going on with you and him" said Harry.  
  
"I have to go to..um to...the library...ya...okay bye everyone" she said trying to escape the question.  
  
"Oh no you don't" said Ron blocking the door.  
  
"Ok, ok then...he...he...he asked me out?!?" she said finally.  
  
Everyone looked amazingly surprised!  
  
"And what did you say?" asked Hermione quietly.  
  
"I said...I said yes" she said quietly.  
  
Everyone burst out talking at once.  
  
"What! How could you do that!" screamed Ron.  
  
"But, he's a Slytherin" said Harry.  
  
"I am happy for you, but he is a Slytherin" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I know everyone, but I like him, and he likes me, please if you were my friends you wouldn't hate me for this" she   
  
pleaded.  
  
"Okay, I'm happy for you" said Harry and Hermione .  
  
"Ya, ok" said Ron.  
  
"Thank you guys, thanks for being my friends" she said.  
  
Everything went the same for about two weeks. She walked on day with Draco and one day with her other friends becuause they   
  
would not walk together. One day Draco and she were wallking down to the dungeons for potions. They had another potions   
  
project and got put together again. They were sitting working on their project and holding hands under the table. She   
  
giggled at a joke that Draco just told her, and Professor Snape heard and came stalking over.  
  
"What is going on here?" Snape asked noticing them holding hands.  
  
"Um...well...we are" she tried explaining but she couldn't.  
  
"Okay then, Draco you go sit with Crabbe and Goyle, and you you sit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione he said to Anne. And to  
  
think Draco, sinking low enough to date a Gryffidor...Tut Tut" said Snape greasily.  
  
She went to sit by her friends, and starting thinking about what Snape had said. What if it was only a joke? What is   
  
someone bet Draco to go out with her? She definitly had to think about this. She started avoiding Draco that week. He   
  
didn't get it, but then again he didn't know what she was thinking. One day Draco pulled her into an empty classroom.  
  
"What do you want, we are over don't you get it!" she said angrly.  
  
"What is wrong with you? You have been acting weird all week" he asked.  
  
"I know" she said, "I konw this was proabably all a set-up, that someone bet you to go out with me"  
  
"No" he said.  
  
"Yes" she said, "I should have known with you family history. your father proabably being a death eater and all"  
  
"Ok, ok listen" he said, "this is not a set-up, I really do like you. I also have something to tell you, my father IS a   
  
death eater"  
  
She whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at Draco's chest.   
  
"I knew it, and you are to right?" she snapped.  
  
"No, I am not" he said, "my father wanted me to be, but I didn't want to be part of THAT crowd"  
  
"OHMYGOD, I am so sorry" she started to cry, how could she have been so horrible?  
  
"It's ok, really it is" he said holding her.  
  
They kissed for the 1st time that night.  
  
For a few more weeks everything was okay again. Anne and Draco would walk down the corridor holding hands. They   
  
would get weird looks from different houses, but they ddin't even care. An announcement came saying: Will everyone please  
  
return to their classrooms and will the teachers come to the staffroom. Anne and Draco exchanged glances. Anne was looking  
  
fearful.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it's proabably nothing" said Draco calmly.  
  
"I really hope you are sure" Anne said.  
  
"Draco kissed Anne on the cheek and left toward the Slytherin house. Ane turned slightly scared toward the Gryffidor house.   
  
She caught up with her friends.  
  
"Let's check out what is going on" said Anne.  
  
"Okay" said Anne.  
  
"Let's go" said Ron and Hermione.  
  
They all started creeping down the hall, hoping not to get caught. Harry was using his Marauder's Map to make sure everyone   
  
was in their houses, or that the teachers were in the staff room. After they made sure all was clear they used invisibility  
  
cloaks to sneak to the staff room. Harry and Ron under Harry's, and Hermione and Anne under Anne's. When they made it  
  
outside the staff room, they heard voices.  
  
"The unicorns are on a rampage" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"what would make them do that?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I don't know" said Professor Flitwick.  
  
"There must be a spell or something" said Snape.  
  
"Yes, well they are on the grounds of Hogwarts, so we have to keep the students inside" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What about Hagrid?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"He's ok, he already said that" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok then, this meeting is over. We will make the announcement soon"  
  
"OHMYGOD, what will happen if those unicorns attack Hagrid's house?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ya, but Dumbledore said he was okay" said Ron.  
  
"Hermione is right, they could knock over his house or something" said Harry.  
  
"Maybe we can get past them with invisibililty cloaks" Anne said.  
  
"Maybe, then we could go see him" said Hermione.  
  
"Ok, let's go tomorrow" said Ron.  
  
"Okay" agreed everyone.  
  
There was an announcement later than night, addressed to all students, not to go outside for anything. No one knew  
  
what was going on except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anne. Anne wanted to tell Draco but they made her promise not to tell  
  
anyone. She finally agreed and said she would not tell. That night they snuck out of the castle under the two invisibility  
  
cloaks. There were unicorns everywhere. All of them acting crazy, running around, running into each other, it was the   
  
strangest sight to see. They all stuck to the right and ran all the way to Hagrid's house. Hary knocked on the door three  
  
times.  
  
"Who's that? Who's there?" came a gruff voice.  
  
"It's us Hagrid, let us in before we get trampled by unicorns" came Hermione's voice.  
  
"Please Hagrid hurry" said Anne.  
  
"Come in, come in, hurry" said Hagrid.  
  
"Thanks" said Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anne.  
  
"I'll be making tea then" said Hagrid.  
  
Everyone removed their cloaks.  
  
"It's really crazy out their Hagrid" said Ron.  
  
"What is wrong with them" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't rightly know, seems like a spell or something" said Hagrid still making tea.  
  
"Maybe it was Malfoy" said Ron eagerly.  
  
"No! Ron I told you not to accuse him" said Anne.  
  
"Not him, his father" said Ron.  
  
"I have never heard you be so defensive about Draco before Anne" said Hagrid gruffly.  
  
"I...I..." stammered Anne.  
  
No on told Hagrid that Anne and Draco were going out.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Draco and Anne are going out" said Ron.  
  
"RON!" said Harry, Hermione, and Anne.  
  
"Well, it's true" said Ron.  
  
"Is it true Anne, but he's he's a..." stammered Hagrid.  
  
"Yes I know, I know, a Slytherin, but I really like him, and he really likes me" said Anne.  
  
"Okay then Anne it's your choice" said Hagrid.  
  
"I have to tell you something about Lucius everyone" said Anne.  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"Well, Draco said that his father is a death-eater and..." said Anne.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron jumped up, and Hagrid dropped his cup of tea.  
  
"What?!?" everyone yelled at once.  
  
"He must be then" yelled Harry and Ron together.  
  
"No" said Anne.  
  
"No way" said Hermione and Hagrid together.  
  
"It's ok really. He's not a death-eater. He does not want to be part of THAT crowd" yelled Anne over the rush of voices.  
  
"How can you trust him?" asked Ron.  
  
"I just CAN Ron, I know him, and I trust him with my life" said Anne.  
  
"Ok ok so everyone stop freaking out! I trust Anne, if she says Draco isn't a death-eater then he isn't" said Hermione.  
  
"Thank You" said Anne.  
  
"Well, it's getting late everyone better get back" said Hagrid, "be careful on the way back to the castle, and Anne come  
  
here a minute"  
  
"Yes Hagrid?" asked Anne.  
  
"Be careful with Lucius' son okay?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Ok Hagrid, I promise, see you later" Anne said giving Hagrid a hug and leaving.  
  
They all got under their cloaks and left. They had to watch out for the charging, crazed unicorns. Ron tripped and fell   
  
away from the cloak.  
  
"OWWW" he said, "I twisted my ankle"  
  
"RON!" shouted Hermoine, "Run!"  
  
Ron turned to see about one hundered crazed unicorns running toward him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" he shouted.  
  
Ron could barley run. Anne jumped out from under her cloak and ran to help him.  
  
"Come on Ron let's go" she said.  
  
"Hurry up you two" shouted Hermione.  
  
Anne helped Ron up and they ran back to the cloaks.  
  
"Hermione, go under Harry's cloak so I can help Ron"  
  
"Okay, everyone run toward the school" she said.  
  
Everyone ran ask fast and they could toward the school steps. They all bounded up them as fast as they could.  
  
"Okay, shhhhhhh now" said Harry.  
  
"OW" said Ron.  
  
"It's ok Ron, just limp" said Anne.  
  
"They got to the fat lady portrait, and gave her the password, fizzybubbly, and went inside. They threw off their cloaks and  
  
Anne helped the limping Ron to sit on a chair in front of the fire.  
  
"Let me see your ankle Ron" said Hermione.  
  
Ron's ankle was swollen. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Ron's ankle.  
  
"Exspectus Modumer" whispered Hermione.  
  
"Wow! That's better" said Ron, "Thanks Hermione"  
  
"Ok, now let's go to bed" said Harry.  
  
"OH NO!" said Anne.  
  
"What! What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Draco. I...I was supposed to meet him an hour ago" said Anne.  
  
"I'm sure he will understand" said Hermione, "Let's just all go to bed"  
  
"Okay" said Anne, "I sure hope you are right"  
  
They all went to bed. They boys to the boys dormitory and the girls to the girls dormitory. The next morning Anne got up  
  
early and went walking down the halls. She went to the Slytherin common room, and found the slytherin ghost, the Bloody   
  
Baron, in the hallway.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Baron" asked Anne.  
  
"YYYEEESSS" he moaned.  
  
"Will you do me a favor and go tell Draco to come out, It's Anne." she said.  
  
"OOOKKKKKK" he moaned.  
  
With that he floated through the wall and Anne waited. About two minutes later, Draco came out.  
  
"What...what time is it" he yawned.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Draco. I didn't know it as that early but I wanted to talk to you" she said.  
  
"It's ok really, just I have to get dressed first" he said, "come in, I don't think anyone is up yet so you can come in"  
  
"Okay" she said a little Apprehensively.  
  
"She entered the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Have a seat" he said, "I'll be down in a few minutes"  
  
She sat down on a couch, and looked around the room. When she was looking around three Slytherin girls came into the common  
  
room and stopped. Anne turned, and there they were staring at her.  
  
"Who are you" they asked.  
  
"I am Anne, a fifth year from Gryffidor, who are you?" she asked.  
  
"We are Pantsy, Jenny, and Lisa from Slytherin" they said, "What is a gryffidor doing in the Slytherin house? how did you get  
  
in?"  
  
They all had their wands out, and Anne got hers out too.  
  
"Explain now, or pay" Patsy said.  
  
"Uh...well you see its like this..." Anne studdered.  
  
Anne didn't know what to do it was three against one. What chance did she have? Then came a voice.  
  
"Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus" yelled Draco.  
  
All three girl wands flew through the air and were caught by Draco.  
  
"Don't even think about it, if you hurt one hair on her..." he threatened.  
  
"Well then tell us who this is" Jenny said.  
  
"This is my girlfriend, Anne, from Gryffidor" he said calmly.  
  
"How did she get in here? She'll contaminate it" Lisa said,. her face with a disgusted look.  
  
"I let her in, we were just about to go for an early morning walk" he said, "now if you don't mind we have to leave.   
  
Good Bye."  
  
"Whatever, we just want our wands back" they said.  
  
Draco threw back their wands and they went to bed.  
  
"Come on, let's go" he said.  
  
"Okay" said Anne a little shaken.  
  
They started out into the corridor when Anne started up.  
  
"I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry Draco" she said, "I know that we were supposed to meet but..."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh" he said comfortingly, "It's okay, really, I knew something must have come up"  
  
"We went to see Hagrid" she said, "And then Ron twisted his ankle"  
  
"Is he okay?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um...Draco...I have to ask you something" she said quietly.  
  
"Ya? What's going on?" he said puttin his arm around her.  
  
"Well, your are always mean to my friends, but not to me. If you are mean to my friends, you are mean to me and..." she   
  
tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, ok listen I'm sorry, I doin't try its just how my father brought me up" he said, "I will go apologise right now if you  
  
want"  
  
"Okay, thank you so much"  
  
They kissed right there in the hall and then came Flinch's cat, they laughed and ran all the way up to the Gryffidor tower.  
  
"Come on" she said, "Come in with me"  
  
They walked in together holding hands, Anne leaning against Draco. It was kind of early but she knew that her friends would   
  
be up. They are always up early, she just hoped no one else would be up. They walked in and saw three very surprised   
  
faces.  
  
"Um...hi everyone...you know Draco" she tried.  
  
"Good morning" said Hermione, a little confused.  
  
Ron and Harry were fuming. Anne saw it in their faces.  
  
"Chill guys, it's ok" she said "I know I shouldn't bring him in here, but I made sure he didn't hear the password"  
  
"Really, I didn't come in here to fight" Draco said.  
  
"Ok, but will you two please not hold hands in front of us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, ok" said Anne a little flustered.  
  
Draco and Anne stepped apart. Anne felt lonley already.  
  
"Well, Draco has something to tell you all" Anne said, "So please listen, as my friends, please"  
  
"Okay" said Harry, "what?"  
  
"Well, I would like to apologise about how mean I was to you. It;s just that was the way I was brought up. My father is  
  
well...kind of..." he said.  
  
"WE know....we know your father is a death-eater" Hermione said.  
  
"Then, do you know that I'm not?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we trust Anne, but let's see your arms" said Harry.  
  
Draco showed them both his arms, and they had nothing on them.  
  
"Okay then" Harry said.  
  
Anne had been quiet the whole time.  
  
"Do you forgive him?" she asked, "Please"  
  
"Yes" said Hermoine.  
  
"Yes" said Harry.  
  
"Okay" said Ron.  
  
Anne went and hugged her three best friends.  
  
"Thank you" she said, almost crying, "Thank you so much"  
  
"Ya" they said.  
  
"Ron, can I go hug Draco now" she said kiddingly.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry" said a little embarressed Ron.  
  
"That's okay Ron" Anne said.  
  
She ran over and hugged Draco.  
  
"We better get out of here before anyone else wakes up" Anne said Laughing.  
  
"Ya, your right" Draco said, "Thanks everyone"  
  
"Ya, bye" they called as Draco and Anne climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
Right after they climbed out Professor McGonagall walked by.  
  
"what is going on here? Anne...Draco?" she asked, "Why were you two in the Gryffidor tower?"  
  
"I...he had to apologise to my friends and..." Anne started.  
  
"That's nice but he shouldn't of been in there" she said, "Does he know the password?"  
  
"No Ma'am, I don't" Draco said.  
  
"I will pretend I didn't see this becuase he doesn't know the password but his better not happen again" she threatened.  
  
"Yes ma'am" they said together.  
  
After Professor McGonagall left they both started laughing.  
  
"That was way to close" Anne said.  
  
"Ya, way to close" Draco said, "If it was Snape we would have detention right now"  
  
There was a quick announcement that the grounds were safe again, so the students could go outside again. They went down to   
  
the lake together, the sun was just coming up.  
  
"It's so beautiful" Anne said and moved closer to Draco.  
  
"Ya, it is" he said puttin his arm around her.  
  
They sat like that for a half and hour, Anne's hear resting on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"We better go, it's almost time for breakfast" Anne said.  
  
"Ya, you're right" Draco said.  
  
They kissed again right before breakfast.  
  
"That was sweeter than breakfast" Anne said smiling.  
  
"Yes, It most defintitly was" Draco said.  
  
They walked down to breakfast hand in hand. They didn't want to part, but went to their seperate tables. THey ate and then   
  
walked to Tranfiguration together. That day they were transforming pillows into ducks. They had partners and Anne and Draco  
  
were together. Anne was sure that Professor McGonagall winked at her when she said:  
  
"Draco and Anne, you two will be together"The  
  
They changed their pillows into ducks and back many many times. It was easier when they were together. They Quidditch  
  
season had started again. Anne was a seeker and so was Draco. They had agreed to play against each other just as they   
  
would anyone else. No special treatment, but they would meet after the game. The first Quidditch game was the naext day,   
  
Gryffidor v.s. Slytherin. Draco and Anne met before the game, kissed for good luck, and went off to change into their   
  
Quidditch robes.  
  
The game started and all went well for a while about an hour into the game Slytherin and Gryffidor were tied 50   
  
points to 50 points. Neither Anne or Draco had seen the snitch. Then there it was flying twenty feet about Angelina Johnson  
  
of Gryffidor. Anne took off as fast as she could go with Draco at her heels. The snitch was speeding all over the field.   
  
Anne and Draco were chasing it quickly. Anne was closer and was reaching, reaching she fiinally snatched it up and did a   
  
victory lap around the field. The Gryffidor side was cheering. Draco came up beside her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Good catch, and nice riding" he said smiling.  
  
"Nice kiss, and nice riding" she said smiling also.  
  
They landed together, and went their seperate ways to shower and change. They did not see Patsy talking to Professor   
  
Dumbledore, and didn't know they would be in trouble in a little while. After they showered and changed they met up with   
  
each other and wre walking down the corridor when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"You two come with me" she said.  
  
"But Professor" Anne asked "what did we do"  
  
"Just come with me" she said.  
  
Anne and Draco exchanged glances with each other, and walked with Professor McGonagall to the gargoyle staute.  
  
"Coachroach Cluster" she said.  
  
The stairs were winding up.  
  
"Go, the headmaster will be waiting for you" she said.  
  
Again, they exchanged glances but they went up the stairs. They walked into the headmaster's office, and saw the pictures  
  
of old headmasters and the sorting hat. The headmaster was sitting at his desk.  
  
"Excuse me Professor" Anne said, "Professor McGonagall asked us to come up"  
  
"Yes, come and sit down" he said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't know why were are here" Draco said.  
  
"I have been having some complaints latley" he said slowly, "about you two"  
  
"About us sir" Anne said, "Do you mean that we are going out, and playing against each other for Quidditch"  
  
"Yes, that is percisly it" he said.  
  
"Well sir, if I may speak, we have already worked that out" Draco said.  
  
"Have you then" the headmaster said.  
  
"Yes sir, we may be going out, but that does not affect Quidditch" Anne said, "We said that we would play against each other  
  
just as if we were playing against anyone else"  
  
"Oh I see, well then we have nothing else to discuss then" he said, "Thank you for your time"  
  
"Thank you sir" they both said.  
  
They left and went down the corridor.  
  
"Wow! That was close" Draco said.  
  
"Ya, but I wonder who complained about us?" Anne said.  
  
"I don't know, ut I hope it wasn't any of our friends" he said.  
  
"Proabably not" she said.  
  
"Ya, our friends would not do that" she said, "I better go"  
  
"Okay bye" he said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Anne walked back to the Gryffidor tower still thinking about who complained about them. She decided to ask her   
  
friends. She got to the portrait.  
  
"Fizzybubbly" she said to the Fat lady.  
  
The portrait swung open and she walked inside. There she found her friends sitting at a table working on their homework.   
  
"Hey guys, I need to talk to you okay?" she said.  
  
"Sure, what's going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, Draco and I were just meeting with the headmaster because someone complained about going out and still playing  
  
against each other in Quidditch" she said, "Who would do that?"  
  
"Well, I can't believe someone acually did that" Harry said.  
  
"It must have been a Slytherin" said Ron snickering.  
  
"Wait!" Harry said, "I saw Pansy Parkinson talking to the headmaster after today's Quidditch match!"  
  
"Oh ya, I heard her say something to her friends about complaining about Draco" said Hermione.  
  
"I have to go tell Draco!" Anne said, "Thanks guys, you are such a big help"  
  
"Bye" they said.  
  
  
  
Anne walked down the corridor toward the Gryffidor tower. She really need to talk to Draco. She got to the  
  
portrait. She knew the password but didn't use it. She couldn't just walk into the Slytherin common room! She saw Peeves  
  
coming bouncing up and down the corridor.  
  
"Hey Peeves, come here quick" Anne said.  
  
"What do youuuuu want?" asked Peeves.  
  
"If you go and get Draco, I'll tell you a really good joke to play on Professor Snape!" she said.  
  
"And who do I say wants to see him?" asked Peeves.  
  
"Tell him it's Anne" she said.  
  
"Are you his girlfriend?!?" he asked teasingly.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Yes Peeves" she said, "I am his girlfriend, now go"  
  
"Okay" he said.  
  
He flew into the Slytherin tower singing:  
  
"Anne and Draco sitting in a tree  
  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G"  
  
Anne rolled her eyes, at least he went, now she had to think of a good joke. Draco came out.  
  
"Oh hi" he said smiling.  
  
"JOKE! JOKE!" sang Peeves.  
  
"Okay, Okay Peeves listen" she said, "you...um...you take some invisible applesause and put it outside Snape's office, and  
  
knock, then hide and he'll come out and slip"  
  
"HA HA HA" sang Peeves floating toward the kitchens.  
  
"Can we go walking?" Anne asked.  
  
"Sure, let's go" said Draco puttin his arm around her.  
  
"I know who complained to Professor Dumbledore" she said.  
  
"Wow! That's good" he said, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's...it's Pansy Parkinson" she said.  
  
Was Pansy a friend of Draco's? What is he gets mad at me? She thought.  
  
"Really" he said, "I could have guessed that"  
  
"So your not mad then?" she asked.  
  
"Mad?" he asked, "why would I be mad?"  
  
"I didn't know if she was your friend or not or..." she said said quietly.  
  
"No, no she is not my friend, she wanted to go out with me, but I turned her down" he said, "She might not like you, now that  
  
we're going out"  
  
"I don't care" she said, "As long as I have you"  
  
"We have each other" he said.  
  
They kissed.  
  
After they said their good-bye's Anne walked to the Gryffidor portrait and climbed in. She had some homework left to  
  
do, and also she wanted to see her friends. She walked in and saw a note on the table that read:  
  
"-Anne  
  
We have gone to Hagrid's. Come down if you can. It's 3:46 right now. Hope to see you.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione"  
  
Anne looked at the clock it was 3:57, so she decided to go down to Hagrid's. She left the tower and she was walking down to   
  
the front doors when she walked past Pansy Parkinson who gave her a mean look. She shook it off and decided to talk to Draco  
  
about it later. She walked out onto the grounds, and went towards Hagrid's cabin. She knocked on the door and Hermione   
  
answered it.  
  
"Oh, hello Anne, we were hoping you would be joining us soon. Come in" she said.  
  
Anne walked in and looked around. Harry, Ron, and Hagrid were sitting drinking tea, and Fang was lounging on a chair.  
  
"Hi everyone"  
  
"'ello" said Hagrid.  
  
"Hello" said Harry and Ron.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Ron.  
  
"I was with Draco" she said.  
  
"Oh, and did you tell him about Pansy?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ya, he said she wanted to go out with him once, and he turned her down" she said, "She just gave me a bad look in the   
  
corridor.  
  
"Slytherin's are like that" said Hagrid.  
  
"Not all Slytherin's Hagrid" she said disapprovingly.  
  
"Ya, okay" he said.  
  
She sat and talked with everyone for a while, then they decided they had better leave. So they said Good-bye to Hagrid and   
  
walked back to the castle.  
  
Then it was Saturday afternoon, all the 3rd years and above could go to Hogsmeade. So Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anne  
  
decided to go.  
  
"Oh wait, please, let me get Draco" Anne asked.  
  
"Okay, we'll come with" Harry and Hermione said.  
  
"No" said Ron.  
  
"Oh, come on Ron" said Hermione and Anne.  
  
"Ok then, let's hurry up" he said.  
  
Anne ran back inside and got her invisibililty cloak.  
  
"What do you need that for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I need to get into the Slytherin common room to find him" she said puttin the cloak on.  
  
"But you need the password" said Ron.  
  
"I know it" she said.  
  
"You do? What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm not telling you" she said, "I was sworn to secrecy"  
  
"What if it's changed?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He said he'd tell me if he changed it" she said.  
  
"Okay, let's hurry" said Ron.  
  
They made it to the Slytherin tower, and Anne had to do a spell so the others wouldn't hear the password.  
  
"Expos Quietus" she said.  
  
No one could hear a thing, so she told the portrait the password.  
  
"Lizardbreath" she said.  
  
She walked inside with her cloak on, while the others stayed outside. She walked through the Slytherin common room, and  
  
looked for Draco, carefully walking past people so not to walk into anyone. Then she saw Draco standing in front on the   
  
mirror checking his hair. She touched him.  
  
"Draco" she whispered.  
  
"Anne?" he whispered back.  
  
"Ya" She whispered.  
  
"follow me" he said.  
  
They walked back to the corner so they could talk.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he said, "you would get in so much trouble"  
  
"Ya, I know" she said smiling, "But, I came to get you, let's go"  
  
They walked out an when they got outside the Slytherin tower Anne removed her cloak, she aid a spell that made it disappear  
  
and reappear in her chest in the Gryffidor tower.  
  
"There now let's go" she said taking Draco's hand.  
  
"Okay, let's go" he said.  
  
Ron was the only sour face in the group. He was still partly mad at Anne for going out with Draco. Anne could see he was  
  
mad.  
  
"Ron" she said disapprovinly, "Hermione, he's still mad at me isn't he?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so" she said, "Ron, it's not gunna change, we accepted it, why can't you"  
  
"I'm sorry" he said, "You're right, I should, an I do. Sorry Anne, sorry Draco"  
  
"That's okay" they said together.  
  
"Where should we go first?" Ron asked.  
  
"Let's go to Wonko's Joke Shop" said Hermione.  
  
"Okay" they all agreed.  
  
They all walked in and out of a bunch of shops in Hogsmeade. Then they decided to go to The Three Broomsticks for a   
  
butterbear. They all walked into the shop to find a bunch of Hogwarts students milling around holding brimming, hot mugs  
  
of butterbeer, and talking to their friends. They ordered five butterbeers and went to sit at a table. They all talked   
  
small talk until their butterbeers arrived.  
  
"Look, it's Hagrid" said Hermione suddenly.  
  
"Hagrid" Harry yelled, "over here"  
  
Hagrid pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"'Ello" he said.  
  
"What brings you to Hogsmeade Hagrid?" asked Anne.  
  
"Came to see you" she said, "And to have a butterbeer"  
  
With that a butterbeer was delievered to Hagrid. They all chatted for a while, and then decided to leave. They all walked   
  
back to the castle together, and then Anne kissed Draco on the cheek, and they went back to their towers. On the way they   
  
ran into Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"I know" she said.  
  
"Know what?" asked an annoyed Hermione.  
  
"I know that THAT was" she said pointing to Anne, "was in our common room"  
  
"What!" Anne yelled "Tell me, how could I get in their huh? how?"  
  
"Draco told you, I know" she said.  
  
"You're just mad becuase Draco didn't want to go out with you Pansy" she said.  
  
"He told you!" she screamed, "he told you that!"  
  
"I can't believe him" she screamed, stalking back to the Slytherin tower.  
  
"Oh no" Anne said almost crying, "what if she does something to Draco? Respos Comus"  
  
Her cloak popped into her hand.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go make sure she doesn't hurt him" she said running toward the Slytherin common room. She got to the portrait in  
  
front of the Slytherin tower.   
  
"lizardbreath" she said quietly, still hidden under the cloak.  
  
She walked in and it was only Pansy and Draco in the room. Pansy was yelling at Draco for letting her in there and going   
  
out with Anne, when she should be going out with her. Pansy was just about to do a spell when Anne threw off her cloak.  
  
"Expelliarmus" she yelled, oblivious to Draco's surprised face.  
  
Pansy's wand flew five feet through the air and Anne jumped up and caught it smiling.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" she yelled.  
  
Pansy's arms and legs stuck together and she fell. Anne smiled and then collapsed. Draco ran to her caught her before she  
  
fell and dragged her over to a chair. Her yell had attracked some people.  
  
"Anne, come on, wake up" he said.  
  
"What is SHE doing here Draco" asked Jenny and Lisa until they saw Pansy.  
  
"OHMYGOD!" they yelled, "What happened to her?"  
  
They undid the spell and helped her stand. Draco was still trying to wake up Anne. Anne opened her eyes but only partley.   
  
He helped her up, and was going to take her to the infirmiry. He grabbed her cloak, and walked out on a bunch of surprised,  
  
and angry faces.  
  
He have dragged Anne for a while, then he decided he could get there faster with a spell.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" he said waving his wand.   
  
Anne floated up and Draco ran to the infirmirt with the floating, unconsious Anne following.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey" he yelled.  
  
"Yes?" she answered, "Oh, hello Draco...what...?"  
  
"This is Anne from Gryffidor. She did a spell and then just passed out" he said quickly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey laid her on a bed, and gave her a drink of a potion. She came around quickly.  
  
"What...Where am I?" she said holding her head it her hands.  
  
Draco went to her, and helped her up.  
  
"I think you were under a lot of stress to pass out from a spell" she said, "What spell did she do Draco"  
  
"Expelliarmus and Petrificus Totalus" he said.  
  
"Well, those aren't complicated slepps. Where was she?" she asked.  
  
"She was in the Slytherin commom room" Draco said quietly.  
  
"Wait, Madam Pomfrey" said Anne, "This wasn't Draco's fault, I let myself in"   
  
"Ok ok don't even tell me, and I won't give you detention" she said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am" they said together.  
  
"Now, Anne, I want you to stay here for a while and rest" she said.   
  
"Okay" Anne replied, "But how long? I have a Quidditch match in three days"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be okay by then" she said, "now rest"   
  
Draco walked over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Get well" he said.  
  
"I Will, thanks for bringing me here" she said.  
  
"No problem" he said.  
  
He left and she slept for a while, her friends oblivious to her sickness. Draco knew this so he went to the tower and sent   
  
Nearly Headless Nick to get Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They came out.  
  
"Hey Draco, what is it?" Harry asked, "Where is Anne?"  
  
"Um...that's why I came" he said, "She came to protect me from Pansy, and she did two spells and collapsed, I took her to the  
  
hospital wing, and she is now there for a few days"  
  
"OHMYGOD!" Hermione cried, "how could this happen"  
  
"Here is her invisibility cloak" he said handing her cloak to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks" she said, visibly shaken.  
  
"Come on, let's go" Ron said.  
  
"I have to go to class" Draco said, "Tell her I'll be back later"  
  
Draco walked off toward class, while the others went down to the hospital wing.  
  
They walked into the hosptital wing and found Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I was wondering when you three would turn up" she said, "Come with me"  
  
They followed her to find Anne awake and sitting up in bed reading.  
  
"Oh, hello everyone" she said, "wait, how did you know I was here?"  
  
"Draco told us" said Ron.  
  
"I told you he wan't horrible Ron" she said smiling.  
  
"So, what is wrong with you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know" she said, "One minute I was in the Slytherin common room, the next I was here. Mandan Pomfrey said I was  
  
stressed out or something"  
  
"Can you still play Quidditch in three days?" Ron asked.  
  
"RON!" Hermione scolded, "Anne's sick!"  
  
"No, it's okay Hermione, but thanks" Anne said, "Madam Promfrey said I can play"  
  
"Cool, well you better get some rest then" said Harry.  
  
"Bye" said Hermione.  
  
"Bye" said Ron.  
  
One the day of the Quidditch match, Anne was released from the hospital wing. This was for the championship. She   
  
really wanted to win. When she got to the game and changed into her Quidditch robes. They were playing Huffulpuff this  
  
afternoon. They game started and Anne started around the field looking for the golden snitch. She sat on her broom watching   
  
the game and looking for the snitch for about fourty-five minutes. Gryffidor was behind by ten points, no wait Angelina just  
  
scored. The game was tied seventy to seventy. Then she saw it...The Golden Snitch. She took off, followed closely by the  
  
Hufflepuff seeker. She dodged a bludger twice, and she was reaching and touched it, then using her last blast of speed, she   
  
caught it.   
  
"Yaaaa" screamed the crowd.  
  
When she landed everyone came rushing to her! She was smiling, she was so happy. They won! Then Draco came up to her   
  
smiling. He was so happy for her. They stood in a crowd of smiling faces, and kissed. 


	2. The Next Chapter

Everything had been going super great for Anne and Draco. Anne's   
  
friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were even starting to see Draco's good   
  
side. All was well, except for a few things. For one, Draco's friends and   
  
fellow classmates did not approve of their little Slytherin/Gryffidor   
  
relationship. Also, Draco was starting to fear going home. He did not want to   
  
know what his father would do once he knew Draco was dating Anne. Anne was   
  
pureblood so Lucius wouldn't get angry at that, it's just that she was in   
  
Gryffidor. The last problem was Proffesor Snape, he was bring extra hard on   
  
just them. Everyone knew this, but made no comment. Mostly they just ignored   
  
it.  
  
Today they were walking hand in hand down to potions class. Harry,   
  
Ron, and Hermione were walking next to them.   
  
"I hope Snape stops bullying us today" said Anne.  
  
"I don't know what his problem is" said Draco, squeezing Anne's hand.  
  
"Just ignore him" said Harry.  
  
"He's not worth it" said Hermione.  
  
"Maybe he'll have a little run-in with some of his own poisons" said Ron.  
  
"Ron! Don't think about Proffesor Snape poisoning himself and dying!" Hermione   
  
snapped.  
  
"I didn't say die, he could just get sick" Ron said defensively.  
  
"Will you two shut up please" said Harry.  
  
"Why?" they asked together.  
  
"Becuase, we're here" Anne said.  
  
They had made it to the dungeon by that time. They walked through the door.  
  
"You're late" came a cold voice.  
  
"No, we're not. The bell hasn't rung yet" said Draco.  
  
Just as Draco made that little comment the bell rang.  
  
"Now you are" Snape said, "Thirty points from Gryffidor, and ten points from   
  
Slytherin."  
  
They all sat down and Anne thought she heard Snape mutter something about a   
  
Gryffidor dating a Slytherin. Draco and Anne were seated very far from each   
  
other, as far as possible. The potions lesson went slow for all of them.   
  
Afterword, they all finally got out of the dark and gloomy dungeon.  
  
"I've got to go to Arithmancy, see-ya guys later" Hermione said, dashing off.  
  
"We have to go to the library" said Ron and Harry together.  
  
Draco and Anne started walking down the hall going nowhere in   
  
particular. Anne was walking towards the Slytherin comman room. Then she   
  
remembered what happened last time she was caught in the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Let's go outside" she said.  
  
"Okay" he said.  
  
They walked outside and sat at the lakeside, Anne sitting between Draco's legs   
  
and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You're worried, aren't you Draco?"  
  
"About what? Um...I'm not worried about anything"  
  
"Yes, you're worried about your father"  
  
"No...well...yes"  
  
"Don't go back to him"  
  
"I don't have a choice"  
  
"Tell Dumbledore everything"  
  
"He'll find out and..."  
  
"I won't let him hurt you"  
  
"Stay away from him, he's dangerous"  
  
"Come with me to Dumbledore"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Do it for me.....do it for us"  
  
Anne had a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Please Draco, please"  
  
"Okay sweetheart"  
  
Anne jumped up and hugged Draco, who was sitting and knocked him over. They   
  
both burst out laughing. Then they stood up. It was time to pay a visit to   
  
Dumbledore.  
  
Author's Note: I will try to write more when I can. We just got a new   
  
computer so we have to get that set up. Please tell me if you like it! Sorry   
  
that's it's so short. 


	3. Trouble Ahead

Anne and Draco walked to the stone Gargoyle that led up to Dumbledore's office. They came to it, and relized they   
  
didn't know the password.   
  
"What is it?" asked Anne.  
  
"I don't know" said Draco.  
  
"Let's just try a bunch of candies"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They had each only said about two different kinds of candies, when a smooth, slick voice came floating down the hall.  
  
"Draco...what are you doing"  
  
"Father"  
  
"What...are you doing?"  
  
"Just trying to get this sickning Gryffidor in trouble sir"  
  
Anne breathed. She had to play along to not get Draco in trouble with Lucius, but he said it so cruelly.  
  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy" she spat as convincingly as possible.  
  
Suddenly she saw her three best friends staring at he wide eyed from down the hall.  
  
"Filth" Draco said suddenly.  
  
Anne's friends came rushing forward when they heard Draco call her filth.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy" came Harry's voice.  
  
"Come on Anne" said Hermione softly.  
  
Anne was shaking her head ever so slightly. They dragged her all the way up to the Gryffidor common room. It was empty,  
  
becuase it was time for dinner.  
  
"How could he, I knew he was horrible"  
  
"But Harry...he"  
  
"Filth...how dare he"  
  
"Ron...he just"  
  
"It's okay Anne we understand" said Hermione.  
  
"No...guys...really...he just"  
  
She could tell this was pointless. She had to try one more time though.  
  
"Listen" she yelled over their bickering.  
  
They all stopped yelling and looked at her.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Draco and I were going to see the headmaster, to tell him about how bad Draco's father treats him. Then Lucius showed up   
  
and we had to act like we hated each other" said Anne breathlessly, "Yet, he said it so cruelly that...I..."  
  
She sank into and armchair in front of the fire. They all took seats beside her.  
  
"I don't know, I mean his eyes, they were filled with hate...and...I thought he was just...I.."  
  
"Anne, just forget him" said Harry, "we saw his eyes too"  
  
She just sat their, thinking,  
  
"we are gunna go to bed" said Harry.  
  
"'night" said said.  
  
She sat like that for an hour. She needed to talk to him, yet she didn't want to. She wanted to talk to Harry again.  
  
She silently climbed up the stairs. She went into the boys dormitory, she found Harry and silently tried to shake him awake.   
  
"Harry wake up"  
  
He didn't wake he just layed there. She layed down, and curled up beside him. She needed to be by someone tonight. She   
  
only meant to stay there for a little bit, but before she knew it, she fell asleep. The morning sun woke her up, where was   
  
she? OMG! She remembered she fell asleep next to Harry. Harry was still alseep, but she knew he would be getting up soon.   
  
Then she heard guys getting up, she hid under covers.   
  
"Harry get up" said Neville, "Everyone else is down at breakfast"  
  
"I'll meet you down there"  
  
"Okay, Bye"  
  
Harry started to get up when he was pulled back. He almost screamed.  
  
"Harry, It's Anne"  
  
"Anne?!?!?"  
  
"Yes, I came up to talk to you last night, and I fell asleep"  
  
"Oh, well okay, did anyone see you?"  
  
"No, I don't think so"  
  
"Okay, come on, let's go"  
  
"No, someone could see me Let me have your invisibilily cloak"  
  
Harry got up and got the cloak, he handed it to her, she pulled it over her and got up. Harry quickly changed and they left.  
  
"Anne, where were you?" asked Hermione after Anne pulled off the cloak while walking down the stairs from the dormitory.  
  
"I...I"  
  
"Wait, why were you in the boys dormitory?"  
  
"I..I"  
  
"She came to talk to me and then fell asleep" said Harry  
  
"Did anyone see you?!" asked Hermione.  
  
"No" she said "I hope not"  
  
"So what are you gunna say to Draco" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron...you scared me...so you know then?"   
  
"Ya, but I still want to know"  
  
"Nothing, I am just gunna ignore him"  
  
They walked down into the great hall together. Draco was sitting at his table, he tried to catch her eye but she ignored   
  
him. After breakfast, they all walked down to herbology together. They had class, again Draco was trying to get her to look  
  
at him, but she wouldn't even look at him. After Herbology, she told her friends to meet her in potions in 10 minutes, she   
  
had to talk to Professor Sprout. After she left she was walking across the lawn when something grabbed her hand. It was   
  
Draco.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy" she spat, for real this time.  
  
"What's wrong sweetheart?"  
  
"DON'T call me that"  
  
She pulled her hand from his and stalked off toward the castle.  
  
"Anne, what's wrong?"   
  
He ran up beside her. She saw Hermione in the distance coming to find out where she was.  
  
"Hermione" she yelled.  
  
Hermione came running when she saw Anne with Draco.  
  
"Come on Anne, let's go"   
  
She took Anne's hand and they ran to potions. The only problem with this was that they had potions with the slytherins.   
  
They took their seats in class. Anne was ingoring everyone. Professor Snape, Draco, and the Slytherins. She did this for a  
  
whole week. She had done this before, but she had been wrong, but this time she had seen it in his eyes. It was a Friday   
  
afternoon. Draco had almost starting giving up on Anne. He knew she was mad, but he didn't know why!  
  
Draco walked down to the Gryffidor tower. He had to talk to Anne. He saw Nearly Headless Nick floating in front of   
  
the Gryffidor portrait.   
  
"Nick, will you please go get Anne" he asked.  
  
"Ok, yes, okay" he said.  
  
About one minute later Anne stepped out.  
  
"What?" she snarled.  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"You, you are what is wrong with me"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you called me filth, I saw hate, and fear in your eyes"  
  
"But...I..."  
  
"I could see it in your eyes Draco, I know"  
  
"Anne...listen...I have hate and fear for my father...not for you...never for you"  
  
"But...your eyes..."  
  
"My father..."  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, I guess I just...overreacted..."  
  
"It's okay, but when are we gunna talk to the headmaster?"  
  
"Now, Draco...now"  
  
They hugged and started for the gargoyle. They got to it.  
  
"Um...remember when we came here with mcgonagall it was coachroach cluter" said Draco, looking expectingly at the statue.   
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"um...fizzing whizbey?"  
  
The staute sprang out of the way and spiraling stairs went up. They held hands, and climbed the stairs. They opened the   
  
door and there sat Professor Dumbledore, but also in the other seat sat Lucius Malfoy.   
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Father" 


	4. Lucius Malfoy and a secret that goes woo...

Nobody moved. Draco and Anne held their breath. She could feel Draco's hand tightning in hers. Then, Anne had a   
  
plan. She moved her hand to cover her mouth, but made sure to cover her Gryffidor badge too.   
  
"Oh, Professor, we are so sorry to bother you, we'll come back later"  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded silently, and they walked out. There as as couch outside his office. They sat down.  
  
"Anne we have to leave, he knows you and..."   
  
"No Draco, I have a plan, don't worry"  
  
She took out her wand and pointed it and her badge, she made it look just like a Slytherin one. Now Draco, just please play  
  
along! Please! Then they heard Professor Dumbledore's voice, telling them to re-enter.  
  
"Lucius and I need to talk longer, should he stay, or he can leave for a while also"  
  
"No no, he can stay of course professor" said Anne.  
  
"Yes" said Draco.  
  
"Now, first, Mr. Malfoy, just let me say it is such a great honor to meet you"  
  
"No, the honor is all mine" he said taking her hand, "But hadn't I seen you before, but you were in Gryffidor?"  
  
"Oh, no sir, I also have a sister, a twin, in Gryffidor, I am sorry for the confusion"  
  
"Oh, okay"  
  
Anne shot a quick fearful look at Dumbledore, he just nodded quietly. Anne smiled at Lucius and turned to Dumbledore. Now   
  
Professor, we just came to tell you that Professor McGonagall needed you, and that she couldn't come up, but to come down   
  
when you are not busy. She then winked and he winked back. Thank you for your time Professor, and again, an honor to meet   
  
you Mr. Malfoy"  
  
He nodded, and Anne and Draco walked out. They decided to go up to the owlery to see Draco's eagle owl. They got to the   
  
owlery, and it was empty. Draco and Anne petted the owl and then sat down, with the cool breeze in the faces.   
  
"He is evil, he must have known" said Draco.  
  
"No, I think Dumbledore would help us too, but we can't talk to him" said Anne.  
  
Draco just sat in silence. Anne went over and sat on his lap.  
  
"You should stay away from him"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He could hurt you"  
  
"Draco...does he hurt you?  
  
Draco just sat there silently.  
  
"Draco...answer me..."  
  
Again, just silence.  
  
"Oh, Draco...he a horrible, horrible man"  
  
She clung to him, and he held her. They sat like that for a while. Then decided to go down to the great hall, it was   
  
getting late, and they did want to eat. They went to their seperate tables, and Anne sat between her friends.  
  
"So you made up with him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I did" she said, helping herself to some potatoes.  
  
"Did you go see Dumbledore?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, and guess you we met there, but Mr. Lucius Malfoy"  
  
"No!" said Ron.  
  
"Yes" and she went on to explain the whole story.  
  
"Wow, and Dumbledore was okay with that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I guess so"  
  
They ate in silence after that. After dinner they were walking up to the common room, when Professor McGonagall came up to   
  
her.   
  
"Anne, come with me, the headmaster wants to see you"  
  
Anne shot a look at her friends. Then walked for a while with Professor McGonagall. They got to the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Fizzing Whizbey, the headmaster will be waiting"  
  
She climbed up the stairs, and entered the headmasters office. She was suprised to see Draco there. She took a seat next to  
  
him.   
  
"Well, I know that there was something you wanted to talk to me about, so what is it?"  
  
"Well, sir, we would like to talk to you about Draco's father, and how he treats him"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Draco do you want to help me, I don't know it all"  
  
He just sat there, but then he nodded.  
  
"Well sir, his father is horrible to him, really he is, he is a death-eater, and one of Voldemort's most favorite  
  
followers. What else Draco?"  
  
"He...he...he uses the unforgivable curses on me...like the cruciatus curse, and the imperius curse"  
  
"Those are illegal! Draco you never told me he used them on you"  
  
She squeezed his hand, she couldn't handle this, a person she loved was getting hurt, she just couldn't handle it. She   
  
breathed in deeply.  
  
"So, what do you think we can do, I can't let him go back Professor, I just can't"  
  
"Yes, I do see the problem, I will have to talk to you fath..."  
  
"NO!!! You can't, he'll know..."  
  
"Okay then, what do you suggest?"  
  
"Please sir, he can come live with me, we have a little house off of ours, it's a studio, but it is also a room, he can live  
  
there!"  
  
They both looked up at Professor Dumbledore expectidly"  
  
"Yes, then, that would work"  
  
"But, what about my father sir?"  
  
"I will tell him something Draco"  
  
"Thank yoU Professor, thank you so much" said Draco and Anne.  
  
They walked out ready to face the world again.   
  
"Draco, when are you gunna quick hanging with the freak?" came a voice.  
  
"Marcus, don't talk about my girlfriend like that, or I will be forced to hurt you"  
  
"Oh, I am shaking in my robes, she's an ugly freak..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Draco had cursed him...he ended up straight as a board. They walked away.  
  
Then they were walking down the hall when a werewolf came bounding down it.  
  
"Lupin! No!"  
  
"This day keeps getting better and better"  
  
"Lupin!!!!!"  
  
Then Anne did something Draco never suspected. She transformed, she became a big dog, just like Sirius except she had   
  
grayish markings in her fur, around the ears and eyes. She ran after Lupin, finally catching him, and tackinly him down.   
  
She didn't care if she got in trouble, she had to help Lupin, and save her fellow students. She tackled him, and Dumbledore  
  
came running. He conjunered robes that tied up Lupin. Anne transformed into her normal self. Dumbledore, and Professor   
  
McGonagall who arrived, were shocked.   
  
"Come to my office Anne, though I know you just left"  
  
"Sir, can Draco come, I know he wants to know what I have to say"  
  
They found Draco, who Anne ignored for the time, and then made their way to the office with a floating Lupin behind them.  
  
After a few minutes, Lupin became normal. Anne transformed with him while he was still a werewolf. Then he transformed.   
  
She was still a dog when he did.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing here?"  
  
Anne transformed and smiled sadly.   
  
"Not Sirius, I am afraid"  
  
"Anne...but how...?"  
  
"That's what we all were wondering"  
  
Then Anne began her tale.  
  
"I became fasinated at becoming an animagi, after I learned of the Maruaders. I didn't think I would acually become one   
  
until I am older, but I just did it one day. I became a big dog like Sirius, but with grayish markings. Some days I go out  
  
at night as the dog. Listen, I am really sorry, I know it's illegal, Professor I know you proabably have to expel me, but  
  
please if you don't. I will be good, I just became fasinated and it...im sorry"  
  
Everyone was quiet for a minute.  
  
"But Anne...why...and you saved me and your fellow students...I thank you for that...but still" tried Lupin.  
  
"I'm okay with it Anne, but you should have told me"  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, I really am"  
  
"Well, Sirius will be proud, he thinks of you as a daughter Anne" said Lupin.  
  
"I was hoping to see him, but I couldn't"  
  
"Well Anne, I will allow you to stay, and I won't report you, but please keep quiet about it, I don't want a bunch of   
  
unregistered Animagi in the school"  
  
"Oh, thank you Professor, thank you, and yes, I promise"  
  
"Anne, transform for me please" said Draco.  
  
"Yes, I do want to see you" said Lupin.  
  
She did and they admired her. She was a really beautiful black dog, with blue eyes, just like her own.  
  
"Professor, can I please go to visit Sirius at Grimwauld Place? I am sure he would want to see...please?!?"  
  
"Okay, you can use my fire, and you two can leave then.   
  
"Good-Bye, she said hugging Draco and Lupin.  
  
"Next full moon, I can have company again, if it's okay with Professor Dumbledore"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Count on it"  
  
They left and she stepped into the fire and yelled.  
  
"Grimwauld Place"  
  
She went flying through the fire. 


	5. Grimwauld Place and Draco's visit

Anne landed with a thud at Grimwauld Place. She stood up and brushed herself off. She looked around, she saw Sirius sitting   
  
in an armchair, he didn't hear her come, so she went and jumped out in front of him. He screamed and then ran and hugged   
  
her.  
  
"Anne, Oh, what are you doing here...Wait! Is everything all right and.."  
  
"Yes Sirius, everything is all right"   
  
"Then why are you here? How did you get here?"  
  
"Dumbledore's fire, listen Sirius, I wanted to come tell you a secret that I have. Dumbledore, Draco, and Lupin know. She  
  
told her story, and Sirius listened quietly until she came to say she was an unregisted animagi.  
  
"What! Why? How? what are you?"  
  
"Sirius calm down, they know and they are okay with it, even Dumbledore, and Lupin says I can visit him when there is a full   
  
moon, but..."  
  
"Please Anne, tell me what you are?"  
  
"How about I show you" she said quietly.  
  
"She transformed in the dog. Sirius stared at her with wide eyes. She transformed back into her normal self, and looked  
  
expectedly at him. He hugged her, and wouldn't let go.  
  
"I am so proud of you" he said smiling.  
  
She was crying happy tears. "  
  
Please, let's go out, go outside with me, as dogs I promise"  
  
"I don't know, you aren't supposed to go outside"  
  
"Just once around the block"  
  
"Okay, okay Sirius, let's go"  
  
They went walking around the block and then came back to Grimwauld Place.   
  
"I am so proud of you Anne, I really am, you are a beautiful dog"  
  
"Thank you Sirius, you too"  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and went back to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"How did he take it?" asked Dumbledore, when she arrived.  
  
"He's so proud" she said with a tearful smile.  
  
Dumbledore smiled.   
  
"It's late, here is a pass so you can get pass Filch"  
  
"Thank you, and really thank you professor"  
  
"My pleasure, he said smiling, and Professor...can I tell my three friends?"  
  
"You mean to say, you haven't already?"  
  
"Well, no" she said smiling.  
  
"Yes, and go now, it's late"  
  
"Yes sir, good-night"  
  
She smiled and left.  
  
Hermione woke her in the moring and they woke up the guys.   
  
"Um...guys...I have something to tell you, but no one can hear...or see"  
  
"Okay let's go to the other side of the grounds" Said Harry.  
  
So they were far away from the students, and by then her friends were curious"  
  
"Okay, so you heard of Lupin escaping and someone stopping him, well that someone was me"  
  
"But, your human, humans can't be by werewolfs"  
  
"I wasn't human then Ron, I'll show you"  
  
She transformed and transformed back. Everyone was stunned.  
  
"But your unregistered" said Ron.  
  
"You look like Sirius" said Harry.  
  
"Listen...I became and animagi when I became fasinated by the mauraders. I wasn't really gunna do it, but then I did.   
  
Dumbledore, Draco, and Lupin know. They are okay with it, even Dumbledore. Lupin even says I can come visit him on the full   
  
moon. Sirius knows too, I went to him, and he's really proud. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I just couldn't, are  
  
you mad?"  
  
"No, but I'm happy for you"  
  
"No one else knows so please don't tell them"  
  
"Of course not" said Ron and Harry.  
  
"Can we see you one more time?" asked Hermione.  
  
Anne smiled and transformed.  
  
But, Professor Snape was watching from a distance and he came stalking over.  
  
"YOU'RE AN UNREGISTERED ANIMAGI! YOU WILL BE EXPELLED!"  
  
"No listen, Dumbledore is okay with it...sir..."  
  
"I will talk to him, and 15 points from Gryffidor for being an animagi, and one that looks like Sirius at that!"  
  
A month went by and full moon time was upon them again, Snape gave Lupin his potion, but Anne still transformed, and went to   
  
visit him. They talked for a while, they went outside when it was late, and then Anne went back to her common room to find  
  
Draco sitting there.  
  
"What?"  
  
He just stared into the fire. 


	6. Through the curtain

"Draco, what is going on?"  
  
"I have a secret to tell you too" He said, staring at the fire.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am an unregistered Animagi too"  
  
"What, that's wonderful!" she said smiling and sitting by him.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I'll show you"  
  
He transformed into an hawk. She awed at him in a stunned silence.  
  
"Why? How?"  
  
"My father, he made me become one"  
  
"This is wonderful!" she squealed, jumping on his lap.  
  
"Wait...wait a minute! How did you get in here?!?"  
  
"Hermione let me in"  
  
"Oh, okay, come out with me Draco, I was gunna go for a little walk...as a dog...but come with me"  
  
"Alright, let's go"  
  
They transformed and left for a walk around the grounds. They went to their own houses later that night.  
  
There was one more person she had to tell...Hagrid. She transformed and went down to his house. She barked, and   
  
Hagrid, wondering what is was, came out.  
  
"Oh, hello Sirius come it"  
  
She entered and tranformed again.  
  
"Not Sirius, I'm afraid"  
  
"What!! Your look like Sirius, are you registered?"  
  
"No, no, Dumbledore let me stay though, and yes, I do look like Sirius"  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"Dumbledore, Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco...oh wait and Sirius too"  
  
"Sirius knows?"  
  
"Yes, I visited him last night"  
  
"How did he take it?"  
  
"He's so proud"  
  
"Tha's good"  
  
"Don't tell anyone okay Hagrid"  
  
"Okay okay, you better go, don't you have class?"  
  
"Yeah, okay Bye"  
  
She transformed and ran to class. She arrived and changed back before she entered. It was a boring Potions class, and then   
  
she returned to the common room. Another month went by and everything was fine, it was a full moon that night so she   
  
ran to get Draco and they transformed and went to visit Lupin. They decided to do this, but when they got there, Lupin was   
  
sleeping so they decided just to go to bed.  
  
"'Night" Anne said.  
  
"Good-Bye" said Draco, kissing her.  
  
***This is when they are all at the departmant of mysteries and everyone is down except Harry and Anne***  
  
"Anne, get out of here" said Harry urgently while fighting Bellatrix.  
  
"NO!" she yelled, while fighting Lucius.  
  
"I know you who you are Lucius" she yelled.  
  
"You won't live long enough to tell anyone though" he snarled.  
  
She knocked him out with a stunning spell and then Tonks, Moody, Sirius, Kingsley, Dumbledore, and Lupin came bursting   
  
through the door, exactly at the time when the other five death-eaters came through the other one. They all picked a   
  
death-eater and started fighting. Bellatrix knocked Harry out, and Dumbledore dragged him out of the room. This time it was  
  
just Anne and a Lucius fighting again.  
  
"Anne, get out of here!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"No Sirius" screamed Anne.  
  
Dumbledore was fighting two at once, and Tonks was fighting McNair. Sirius was fighting Bellatrix. Then, it happened,   
  
Bellatrix shot a spell and it hit Sirius squarley in the chest, his smile faded off his face and he fell into the curtain.   
  
Anne watched horrified as she hit Lucius with a stunning spell and ran toward the curtain, preparing to jump through, just as   
  
Lupin hit his death-eater with a stunning spell too, and caught her at the last minute.  
  
"Anne No!" he screamed pulling her back.  
  
"Sirius!!!!!"   
  
Lupin was struggling to hold her, she was strong becuase of the dog inside, but so was Lupin.   
  
"Lupin, let me go!" she screamed in an angry voice.  
  
Finally all the death-eaters were rounded up and Lupin and Tonks had to hold Anne back from killing Bellatrix. Finally she  
  
just transformed and flew at Bellatrix,who was knocked unconcious by a spell, and right before she would as much as bite her,  
  
Dumbledore pulled her back with his wand.  
  
"Let me go" she screamed as she transformed back.  
  
"No" he said calmly.  
  
"Remus, if you would so kind as to take Anne back to my office"  
  
"I am not going anywhere until I kill her!"   
  
"You will go now"  
  
Anne was still fighting against Lupin as he used a fire in the department to go back to Dumbledore's office. The moment she   
  
arrived she started yelling and yelling for Sirius to come back. Then she collapsed into a heap on the floor sobbing.  
  
"Sirius...no" she tried yelling but just couldn't.  
  
Lupin sat down next to her and she clung to him, not wanting to let go ever. He just held her silently, thinking that Sirius  
  
was now gone, and that he was the only maurader left. Dumbledore arrived with Harry about 10 minutes later. Harry eyes   
  
were full of tears too. They just clung to each other. Then they were angry, angry at Bellatrix for killing him, angry at  
  
Dumbledore, who was suppposed to be the most powerful wizard of the world, for not saving him. They then were just quiet   
  
just quiet. Anne hadn't said much since then, but then she decided she had to tell Harry something that he always should   
  
have known.  
  
"He was my godfather too Harry"   
  
Harry just started at her. She didn't say anything after that and just let Dumbledore explain. She transformed and sat by   
  
Lupin, who just petted her. After Dumbledore explained everything, Anne and Harry went back to the common room. Later that  
  
week Harry and Ron came out of the hospital wing. Anne hadn't spoken a word since telling Harry that Sirius was her   
  
godfather too. She stayed in Lupin's office most days. She was excused from classes, as was Harry, but he went anyway. She  
  
wouldn't talk to her friends or Draco. She would sit with Draco, but not say a word. One day, she was just gone.   
  
"Where is Anne?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen her all day" said Ron.  
  
"Let's try Lupin, she's been hangning around him latley"  
  
Lupin didn't know, they were getting worried so they decided to go to the headmaster.  
  
"We don't know where she is sir, and we are worried"  
  
Suddenly, Lupin burst through the door and yelled.  
  
"Grimwauld Place" 


	7. A Place Called Home

Lupin, they decided, was to go to Grimwauld Place and look for her. Since they didn't want to send students down   
  
there when they had classes, if she wasn't really there. He traveled through Dumbledore's fire and ended up at Grimwauld   
  
Place. He stood up and brushed himself off and went to the living room. He saw someone sitting on the couch, staring  
  
straight ahead, and not moving.  
  
"Anne?" he asked quietly.  
  
She didn't move, not even flinch. He went and sat by her.  
  
"Anne, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
  
She just started straight ahead, not moving in the least. He touched her and she flinched slightly, but that was all the   
  
movemet he could get her to do.   
  
"Anne, Sirius would want you to talk, not just sit around here alone"  
  
For the first time in two weeks, she spoke.  
  
"He's gone" she said quietly, "forever"  
  
"Anne, it's okay, we all lost him and..."  
  
"You don't understand, he was so proud that I was an animagi, and he usually paid more attention to Harry"  
  
"He still is, I'm sure he is"  
  
"I'm so sorry Lupin, I know this has to be hard for you, being the only maurder left and all, but..."  
  
"It's hard for all of us, now come, come back to the school"  
  
"No, I am not going anywhere"  
  
"Yes, come back, you have to, it's only for a little bit, you have only a month left"  
  
"No"  
  
She just sat there.   
  
"If you come back to Professor Dumbledore's office with me, and he's says you don't have to stay in school, you don't,   
  
you can come live with me, here"  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
So they traveled back to Dumbledore's office, no one was there except for Dumbledore, she transformed and refused to change   
  
back, but Lupin told Dumbledore the story.   
  
"Well Anne, I am afraid I have some more bad news, your parents were killed by a banshee last night"  
  
Anne was shocked, three people she loved were gone. She transformed back, and sat stunned.  
  
"So, that means, you can go live with Remus is you would like, and since your are an animagi, you will be safe when he   
  
transforms, so what do you think?"  
  
She was sad, but yet she was excited to go live with him. She just nodded sliently. After the next few weeks she got   
  
better. She wasn't as happy as she alwasys was, but her and Harry had a reason to be silent. School went okay, she studied  
  
hard for exams with Hermoine. The boys barley cracking their books.   
  
They won more quidditch matches, and they were in the lead for the house cup. It was the last week, they were just   
  
finishing their exams, and all. Anne and her friends were sitting around the lake, while the giant squid lounging in the   
  
water.   
  
"So, Harry...Anne...um...what are you two doing for the summer"  
  
"I am going back to the Dursley's unfortunely"  
  
"You can come to the burrow later, I hope" said Ron.  
  
"What about you anne?" said Hermione.  
  
"I am going to live with Lupin at Grimwauld Place" she said quietly.  
  
Everyone just stared at her, and she just stared at the lake.  
  
"Oh, well that will be nice" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah"   
  
They just sat by the lake, when Anne suddenly remembered that Draco was coming to live with her. She jumped up and said a   
  
quick good-bye to her friends, and ran to the Slytherin common room. Draco was just about to go inside.  
  
"Draco...wait"  
  
"Oh, hey, what?"  
  
"Well, you know how my parents died?"  
  
"Yes" he answered quietly.  
  
"Well, we decided you could come live with us, but now I am living with Lupin, you can come live with us, and you can   
  
transform when he does!"  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore, then I'll tell you"  
  
"Okay, good-bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
She ran and had a quick chat with Professor Dumbledore, he said it was okay, but not to tell tell Draco until they left. She  
  
agreed, thanked him, and left. She also told Draco that when they left he would find out where Lupin lived.  
  
It was the end of the term feast, Anne was sitting next to her friends, they were all laughing at Fred and George   
  
who were showing off their headless hats. Anne bought two, becuase she thought they were cool. They all laughed when she  
  
put it on. She didn't want to leave all her friends, but she knew she had too.  
  
"You have to come visit during the summer" she said smiling.  
  
"Oh course, just not around a full moon" said Ron smiling.  
  
They all laughed. They got on the train, and including Draco found a compartment and sat down. Then she remembered that she  
  
had to tell them that Draco was coming to live with her.  
  
"Hey, did you guys know that Draco is coming to live with me and Lupin?"  
  
"Really? Wow, cool"  
  
"Yeah" she said smiling at Hermione's answer.  
  
Her friends have come to love Draco just as much as she did. They got off the train and Anne went over and gave Hermione a   
  
hug.   
  
"Make sure to write" she said smiling.  
  
"I will" she answered.  
  
She went over and hugged Ron and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You better right also"  
  
"Don't worry, I will" he said, slightly blushing.  
  
She walked over to Harry, she saw that his aunt and uncle were waiting for him, but she didn't care.  
  
"Harry, you are so brave, and you definitly have to visit me. This is going to be very hard for me to handle without you"  
  
she whipered in his ear.   
  
She then kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.   
  
"I'll always be there for you Anne" he said.   
  
Then something happened that none of them expected Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Tonks, Moody, and Lupin showed up.   
  
"Hello!" sang Tonks.  
  
"Tonks!" Anne yelled amazed to see her. She loved Tonks, she thought she was the coolest.   
  
Tonks gave her and the others a big hug.   
  
"It's so great to see you, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I am coming to live with Lupin for a while"  
  
She shot Lupin a glance and he smiled.  
  
"Does she know" she asked.  
  
"Do I know what?"  
  
"Draco and I are also going to live with Lupin"  
  
"Yeah!!!" Tonks squealed.  
  
"Let's go"   
  
Now Draco was quiet this whole time and he was getting bad looks.  
  
"Come on Draco let's go"  
  
So they used a portakey and the four of them traveled back to Grimwuald Place. They all landed with a thud. The only person  
  
who stayed on their feet was Lupin. Tonks fell and Anne fell on top of her. Draco tripped over them and Lupin caught him  
  
before he hit the ground.   
  
"Oh Thank you Lupin, you save him but not us...owwww"  
  
"Sorry"   
  
Anne rolled off Tonks, who Lupin helped up. And Draco grabbed Anne and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Thanks" she said kissing him.  
  
"No Problem"  
  
She looked around, a little sad, then suddenly she collapsed, Lupin ran forward as Draco turned around.  
  
"What happened?" asked Draco.  
  
"She must have been thinking about Sirius and just couldn't take it" said Lupin.  
  
He dragged her over to the couch.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Get me some water" said Lupin.  
  
Tonks quickly conjured up a bowl of water. Lupin was cooling her down, she was starting to devolop a fever. Suddenly she   
  
sat up.  
  
"Sirius" she yelled. 


	8. A Secret That Could Change Everything

Lupin was trying to calm her down.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, he's not here Anne, he's gone"  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay"  
  
"I think you should rest" said Draco.  
  
"No, I'm fine"   
  
She stood shakinly, everyone else stood also, then she just collapsed again.  
  
"You are not going anywhere" said Lupin catching her in his arms again.   
  
She was awake this time. She then just started crying.  
  
"He's gone, he's gone" she whispered.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have brought her to this house" said Tonks quietly.  
  
Lupin just held her. He didn't know what to think, she had wanted to come, but this was Sirius' house. She handed her over   
  
to Tonks, who just stoked her hair. Lupin had gotton up, and went to sit in the armchair staring at the empty fireplace.   
  
Maybe Tonks was right, maybe they shouldn't be here, but maybe with Draco and Tonks she'll be okay. Anne had stopped crying   
  
and was just being held by Draco. She turned and looked over at Lupin. She went over and sat on his lap with her head on  
  
his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Lupin, I really am"  
  
"It's okay Anne, it's okay"  
  
"I know something that will make you feel better"  
  
"What" he asked smiling.  
  
"Draco"  
  
"What?" asked Draco.  
  
"Transform for him"  
  
"What?" asked Lupin.  
  
Draco transformed into his hawk form and landed sofly on the arm on the chair. Anne petted him lovingly.   
  
"He's beautiful, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he is" said Lupin.  
  
Draco changed back and smiled. Anne kissed Lupin on the cheek.  
  
"I'm gunna show Draco around" she said then walking and hugging Tonks.  
  
They traveled the house and Anne showed Draco his room, which was next to hers. They started kissing in the hallway, when   
  
Tonks came up.  
  
"Geez you two, get a room"  
  
"Lupin would kill us" said Anne laughing.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Oh Tonks, I have a present for you, I was gunna give it to you before, but I forgot, now I can give it to you though"  
  
She ran into her room and came out with hat and a mirror.  
  
"Put in on and look in the mirror"  
  
She did and her head disappeared, she removed it and laughed.  
  
"Headless hats" giggled Anne.  
  
"Thank you so much Anne!" squealed Tonks hugging her.  
  
"I have one too" Anne said.  
  
"We could scare Remus with these" Tonks said smiling.  
  
Tonks left and Anne and Draco went downstairs, Lupin was still sitting in his chair, they decided not to bother him. They   
  
went back upstairs to the attic.  
  
"OMG! Buckbeak, no one has been feeding you!"  
  
She started walking toward him when she remembered to bow. She did and he did too, she moved forward to pet him.   
  
"Bow Draco"  
  
He did and so did Buckbeak. He came forward. Anne found a bag of dead mice in the corner and started to feed Buckbeak.   
  
"Hey Draco, we are both animagi so we should have names like the mauraders"  
  
"Great idea"  
  
"You could be claws" she said smiling.  
  
"I wonder what you should be, we should ask Tonks"  
  
"Okay, let's later"  
  
They decided to go downstairs. Draco was going to ask Tonks what her name should be and Anne went to talk to Lupin, who was  
  
still sitting on the chair  
  
"um...hi...I was just wondering what you wanted me to call you...still Professor Lupin, or Remus...or moony" she added  
  
quietly.  
  
"Whatever you want" he said.  
  
"Draco and me were thinking up nicknames for ourselves, Draco is claws, but I dont know what I should be"  
  
"I know" he said quietly, "Padfoot the 2nd, padfoot for short"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I love it"  
  
She found Draco who was still looking for Tonks.  
  
"Moony got it" she said.  
  
"What is it then?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Padfoot the 2nd, Padfoot for short"  
  
"It's beautiful"  
  
"We better get to bed it's late"  
  
They went off into their seperate bedrooms and slept. The next day went fine, that night they were up feeding buckbeak again  
  
and when they came down Lupin was in the chair and Tonks on the couch. They didn't want to easedrop but Anne stopped when  
  
she knew they were talking about her.  
  
"She has to know, she doesn't know, but she has to"  
  
"So soon though?"  
  
"Yes, she has to know"  
  
Anne and Draco were hiding quietly. Suddenly Anne heard something she knew she shouldn't.  
  
"He was her father" said Tonks softly.  
  
She fell and Draco caught her but they made such a clatter that Lupin and Tonks jumped. Anne jumped up and they backed up.   
  
Anne just couldn't believe it, she ran all the way up to Sirius bedroom. The other three just stood there. She laid on   
  
Sirius' bed, wondering, could it be true? 


	9. A Problem With a Secret

"Oh no" said Tonks quietly.  
  
Lupin was already racing up the stairs. He knew where she would be. He came to Sirius' bedroom.  
  
"Anne come out, please please, let us explain"  
  
She didn't answer she just sat there. She shifted into dog form, quickly opened the door with her paw, and bolted out of the  
  
door. Lupin was surprised but tried to run after her. She ran to the front door, opened it and ran out. She ran and ran,   
  
not knowing where she was going. She stopped at a park that was away from Grimwauld Place. She heard a screech and Draco   
  
came and landed beside her. He transformed.  
  
"Anne...transform...please...for me"  
  
She was reluctant but she did. She just wanted to run.   
  
"Anne, Tonks is freaking out, Lupin thinks this is all this fault, you have to come back"  
  
"No" she said, Still not believing what she heard.  
  
"Please"  
  
"He was my father Draco?" she said quietly, "Sirius was my father?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lupin was pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do. Tonks was shaking.  
  
"I shouldn't have said anything" she said.  
  
"This isn't your fault it's mine"  
  
"No, I was talking about it"  
  
"I should have told her long ago, I told Sirius to tell her but he wouldn't"  
  
"I hope she even returns"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco finally persuaded her to come back, but she told him that she would stay in dog form and not talk to anyone but him.   
  
He agreed, as long as she came back. They went back to the house. Lupin was still pacing and Tonks was still shaking.   
  
Draco who decided to stay in human form walked beside her and knocked softly. Tonks ran to the door and opened it. She let  
  
them in and got down on her knees to hug Anne, but she just growled a warning and was going to go upstairs. Lupin tried to  
  
talk to her.  
  
"Anne, please listen, you have to understand"   
  
She growled fiercly. He backed up and she continued up the stairs. Draco sighed and followed her up the stairs, shooting a  
  
glance at them before he did. She retreated up to Sirius' bedroom and Draco followed her in. She transformed and locked the  
  
door.   
  
She sat on the bed and Draco went by her. They just laid on the bed, Anne curling up to Draco and they fell asleep like   
  
that. Lupin and Tonks sat downstairs all night worrying. What would she do?   
  
"I should have told her earlier" said Lupin.  
  
"It's not your fault"  
  
"She hates me now"  
  
"If she hates anyone it's me"  
  
"No, you heard her, she wouldn't even transform for us"  
  
She's a beautiful dog, just like Sirius was"  
  
"That's probably why she turns into a dog, it's in her blood"  
  
The next morning Anne traveled downstairs as herself. She found Tonks and Lupin asleep on the couch. She wasn't mad at  
  
them, well not much. She was kind of mad of them not telling her. She got some breakfast and was just sitting on the couch.  
  
Draco came down and went to sit next to her, they just curled up together. Lupin woke up 1st and saw them.   
  
"Anne, will you let us explain now"  
  
She transformed, as a way to refuse to talk to them, and curled up with Draco as a big black dog.  
  
"Padfoot then, please listen"   
  
she just growled and lept and Lupin, not going to hurt him, but just scare him a little. A spell from Tonks hit her in the   
  
side. A spell that mad her hurt until she transformed. She tried to withstand the pain, but couldn't. She finally   
  
transformed. She just went and curled up with Draco.   
  
"Anne" she shot him a warning glance.  
  
She wasn't mad at Tonks, but she knew that Lupin knew for a long long time. She let go of Draco and went to curl up by  
  
Tonks.  
  
"Are you going to listen to Remus, it's important, you have to understand"  
  
"Understand what? That Sirius is my father and that Lupin never told me though he knew" she started angryly.  
  
"That he knew but wouldn't tell me, all the times he seen me, even when Sirius died"  
  
"He's trying to tell you know, you don't understand why he couldn't"  
  
"I don't want to hear what he has to say. She again changed into a dog and went to the attic to feed buckbeak. Draco   
  
changed also, and went with her.  
  
"How are we gunna get to to listen?" asked Tonks.  
  
But Lupin just stared at the fire. 


	10. The Truth Comes Out

The next few days were the same. She didn't talk to anyone but Draco, not even Tonks. Finally, one day, she wanted to know  
  
what Moony had to say. She asked Draco to send him up here. He did, and Lupin walked up the stairs to Sirius' bedroom,  
  
where she had been spending most of her time. He entered and sat down on the bed. She curled up beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry Lupin" she cried, "I really am I just..."  
  
"Shhhh, It's okay, I should have told you sooner"  
  
"Tell me now" she said, "Please"  
  
"Well, Sirius once had a wife and they had you, but she died having you. He knew he couldn't keep you when he was on the run  
  
so he left a note with you saying to give you to this family that he knew. You were given to them, and was not told about   
  
him. I knew, and I told the others in the Order, but no one said anything. When you went to Hogwarts you made friends and   
  
went on lots of adventures with them. I was surprised that you didn't find of sooner. When you saw Sirius fall through the   
  
curtain, I knew I had to tell you. He wouldn't, he wanted you to live a normal life, but after he died I knew I had to. I   
  
just didn't want you to find out the way you did, but it happened. You were still young. Then, the people who you called   
  
your parents died, and you came to live with me. Tonks wanted me to tell you, but I didn't and you still found out"  
  
"So he was really my father then?"   
  
"Yes, that's why you turn into a dog like him, it's in your blood"  
  
She didn't speak, she just sat there. He left her like that after a few minutes and Draco came back up.  
  
"Well...?" he asked, but she wouldn't speak.   
  
She went downstairs and went outside to sit. She sat outside in that park for a long time. For a whole day and night even.  
  
The others were getting worried. Draco went out to find her, but when he came to the park, she was still walking. She   
  
returned to the house, after a day and night. She returned in the dead of night to find everyone sleeping on the couch she   
  
curled up with Draco and slept. Everyone awoke that morning to find her next to Draco, who almost screamed when got up.   
  
"Anne, we were so worried" said Tonks, hugging her.  
  
It had rained the night before and Anne was all wet.  
  
"Anne, you really should change, you will catch something"  
  
Tonks waved her wand and Anne was wearing a really cute muggle outfit. She smiled a thanks at Tonks and sat on the couch.  
  
"Anne, are you going to say something?" asked Draco.  
  
She just sat there.  
  
"Oh No, please Anne, talk, don't do this" pleaded Lupin.  
  
"I'm talking, I'm talking, but I feel tired" she said.  
  
Draco hugged her. They sat around again, not having anything to do.   
  
"Let's do something" said Tonks suddenly.  
  
"Like what?" asked Draco.  
  
"Let's go shopping at Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Great Idea Tonks"  
  
"But we have to change" said Draco.  
  
Tonks flicked her wand and Draco had some muggle clothes on. Then she did Lupin and herself. They made is to Hogmeade.  
  
"Let's go to Zonko's!" said Anne.  
  
They went to Zonko's and Anne bought some stuff, as did Draco and Tonks. Then they went to Honeydukes and bought some sweets,  
  
and then went to the three broomsticks for some butterbeers. Lupin bought them all butterbeers as a treat.   
  
"This is fun" said Tonks.  
  
"Yeah, it is" said Lupin.  
  
"I know one more place we HAVE to go!" said Anne.  
  
"Where?" asked Draco.  
  
"Weesley Wizard Weezes" she laughed.  
  
"Is that that shop that fred and george opened?" asked Moony.  
  
"Yep" she said smiling, thinking of the twins.  
  
"Let's go" said Draco.  
  
They got up and left The Three Broomsticks. They made their way down the Hogmeade street until they found the twins shop.   
  
Anne entered followed by Draco, then Tonks, and last my Lupin. She entered and saw Fred and George walking around the shop.   
  
There was only two other people in there.  
  
"Anne!" said Fred running over.   
  
Anne hugged Fred.  
  
"It's so great to see you all" said George.  
  
"George!" she said hugging him also.  
  
"I miss'd you all so much!"  
  
"We've missed you too Fred...George!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Fred.  
  
"Come to spend some money" said Draco laughing.  
  
"Wonderful, come see what we have" said George.  
  
George showed them around the shop, while Fred told them about it. After they all bought a bunch of gags and had lots of   
  
laughs, they sat around and talked. When they finally decided they better get home, Anne didn't want to leave. She loved  
  
the twins, but not like she loved Draco. She stood up and hugged Fred and George, and kissed them on the cheek.  
  
"Come visit us" she said.  
  
They left and mad it back to Grimwauld Place to find a surprise. When they opened the door, they found Harry, Hermione, Ron,  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kinsley Shacklebolt and Moody. 


	11. A Surprise Visit

"No way!" squealed Anne.  
  
"Hello!" sang Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Everyone else moved forward for hugs, handshakes, and hello's. Anne ran up to Hermione and Ron to give them a hug.   
  
"Harry" she whipered.  
  
"Anne, It's so great to see you" she gave him a big hug.  
  
"How are you, how is everything"  
  
"Wonderful, just wonderful"  
  
There was a small group of adults around Lupin. Anne heard him talking to them and then heard him say.  
  
"She knows"  
  
They were all stunned for a second, and then turned to her. She stared at them with wide eyes, and she shot a look at Draco  
  
who were standing next to her.  
  
"Oh Hunny" said Mrs. Weasly, giving her a hug.  
  
Her friends were giving her a strange look.  
  
"Maybe you should come with me" she said.  
  
"They all followed her up the stairs. They entered Sirius' bedroom, where Anne spent all her extra time.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Harry.  
  
"I have something really important to tell all of you"  
  
"What" asked Hermione slowly.  
  
"Well...Sirius is my father"  
  
No one moved, no one breathed.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
She told them the entire story. She moved closer to Harry.  
  
"Harry...do you hate me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No, of course not" he said hugging her.  
  
"I didn't even know" she said.  
  
"I just can't believe it" said Hermione.  
  
"I know"  
  
"It's crazy" said Ron.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Oh, I got something else to tell you"  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"Draco, show them"  
  
Draco transformed and they all looked awed, he came and landed on her shoulder.  
  
"We named him Claws" she said.  
  
He changed back.  
  
"And...Lupin named Anne Padfoot the 2nd, Padfoot for short"  
  
"Wow" said Harry.  
  
"Kids...come down now" came Mrs. Weasly's voice.  
  
They all got up to leave.  
  
"Harry stay, please"  
  
Everyone else left, but Harry stayed behind and sat back down by Anne.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that I am so glad you are here, I needed you here, you were the only one who really knew Sirius the   
  
best"  
  
"I knew you wanted me to come, I had to come here"  
  
"Thank you Harry, really thank you"  
  
He helped her up, and hugged her.  
  
"Let's go" he said.  
  
They went downstairs and had some dinner. Lupin and the others were in the living room. Her friends were in the kitchen   
  
helping Mrs. Weasley. Anne went out into the living room, and stopped when she saw the others sitting there. She was just   
  
going to leave when Lupin called to her.  
  
"Anne, come here" she turned slowly.  
  
"Yes Moony?" she said smiling, she had a feeling what they wanted to talk to her about.  
  
"Come sit down"  
  
She went and sat in between Lupin and Tonks on the couch.  
  
"We...wanted to you about Sirius"  
  
She signed...here we go she thought.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you know that he was your father..." Kinsley started  
  
"IS my father" she corrected.  
  
"Um...right" she said clearing his throat, "and we wanted to tell you that if you need anything..."  
  
"I have Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Moony, and Tonks" and that's just people I am close too"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Also You, Moody, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly"  
  
"Right, but he is gone, and you are here in his house...Lupin says you spend a lot of time in is bedroom..."  
  
Anne shot a glance at Lupin. She wasn't going to take this. She transformed and growled at them. Moody took out his wand  
  
ready to make her transform back and shot the spell at her.  
  
"NOOO!" shouted Tonks. 


	12. A Fight and A Surprise Visit

Just then a hawk flew in and took the spell. He transformed before their eyes and collapsed.  
  
"Draco...no" she yelled as she transformed and dragged him from the room.  
  
"Anne...come back..." yelled Moony.  
  
She just continued dragging him.  
  
"Anne" he yelled again.  
  
Lupin and Tonks got up and followed her out. They came close, but Anne was to quick for them, she transformed and protected   
  
him, her teeth bared. The only person who touched him, would be her. They backed off, trying to reason with her, but she  
  
wouldn't have it, the others came out when they heard the noise. She became human again and told her friends to take Draco  
  
upstairs. They did.  
  
"Anne...don't do this" said Tonks.  
  
"This only one who touches him is me and my friends, and as your you Moony,you can go back to telling them that I am so sad,   
  
and that all I do is mope around and get emotional, go head.  
  
She ran up the stairs. She entered Sirius' room to find Draco awaking.   
  
"Draco...Draco...are you okay?" she asked, rushing to his side.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine, I have sensors as a hawk, I knew you wanted me there so I came"  
  
"Thank you, but you still shouldn't have done that"  
  
"What were you yelling about down there anyway" asked Ron.  
  
"RON!" hissed Hermione.  
  
"It's okay Hermione. Lupin was telling them that I don't do anything except sit up here. I have to cook, and feed buckbeak  
  
as well as anything else that needs to be done"  
  
"I'm sure he was just worried about you" said Harry.  
  
"Well, I don't need his pity, I am leaving" she said.  
  
"What!" Hermione yelled, "You can't, you just can't"  
  
"I am, I don't need this"  
  
"I'm coming with you"  
  
"Yes, you can come Draco"  
  
She and Draco shifted and ran down the stairs. Lupin was sitting on the couch, Tonks was trying to comfort him.   
  
"Anne, don't go...Draco...no" Tonks yelled.  
  
Lupin looked up and Anne looked back. She stopped. She didn't move, the look in his eyes. She felt bad for yelling at him.   
  
She didn't leave but she went and sat on the floor beside Kinglsey, who started to pet her. Lupin looked up and she looked   
  
at him. They say that dogs can't cry, but she was and he knew it.  
  
"Come for the meeting everypme" called Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Everyone got up excpet Lupin and Anne. They just started at each other. Not moving. Anne moved to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry Anne, I shouldn't be talking about you with everyone, I'm so sorry"  
  
She transformed back and stood if front of him taking his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Moony, It's my fault, I shouldn't have freaked out, but I miss him so much, and I just can't help but be angry"  
  
"I know, I know" he said softly.  
  
"I wouldn't have killed Bellatrix if Dumbledore wouldn't have stopped me, but I'm glad he did"  
  
"I am too,I'm going to the meeting, okay?"  
  
"Okay" she said smiling.  
  
The next few weeks went great, everyone had left except for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Moony, and Tonks.  
  
One day there was a knock on the door and Anne got up to answer it. Fred and George were standing there smiling.   
  
"Fred...George" she said hugging them, "Come in"  
  
Everyone was coming down when the heard her talking to someone.  
  
"Fred...George" came Hermione, Ron, and Harry voices.  
  
Everyone hugged the twins. They brought in two bags each.   
  
"What did you all bring?" asked Tonks laughing.  
  
"Stuff to give Anne as an early birthday present"  
  
"What? guys...no...you don't have to..."  
  
"Yes we do" said George.  
  
"When is your birthday Anne?" asked Lupin.  
  
"July 15"  
  
"What's it today"  
  
"July 10th"  
  
"Oh, well thats good" said Tonks winking at Lupin.  
  
"We will put these here for later" said Fred.  
  
He put the bags aside. They came inside and they all sat in the living room, there wasn't much room so Anne sat on Draco's   
  
lap.   
  
"So, how is business" asked Ron.  
  
"Pretty good, little bro" said George.  
  
"We are making lots of money" said Fred smiling.  
  
They all talked for a little bit, then the twins had to leave.  
  
"We have one more thing to add to the present" said Fred.  
  
"And what's that?" asked Anne smiling.  
  
They both came around and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"That" George said smiling.  
  
"Well, thank you, that was a wonderful gift" said Anne laughing.  
  
Anne grabbed the bags and carried then up to her room. Two days went by and she forgot about them, but what she found when   
  
she opened them was such a surprise. 


	13. A Happy Birthday

She decided to open them on her birthday. Which was in three days. She went downstairs, and found Lupin and Tonks  
  
getting ready to go out.   
  
"Where are you do going?"  
  
They quickly spun around to face her.  
  
"Oh...um...we are going to do something for the order" said Moony.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be back later"  
  
"Okay...Bye"  
  
They left a few minutes later. She looked around and there was no one else at home. Where was everybody. She went into the   
  
living room and found a note laying on the table. It read:  
  
We have gone for a walk...we will be back later...good-bye!  
  
~Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco  
  
"Oh Great" she said to no one in particular, "I'm alone"  
  
She went up and visited Buckbeak then grabbed a book off a bookself in Lupin's room and read for a while. Later about an  
  
hour or two. They all came back. Before they came inside, they all ran into each other outside the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where were you?" asked Moony.  
  
"Getting Anne's birthday presents" answerered Draco, "You?"  
  
"Same" answered Tonks.  
  
"Well we can't walk in here with all these bags"  
  
Tonks took out her wand and zapped the some of the presents into Draco's room, some to Harry, and Hermione, and Ron.   
  
"There" she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all entered to find Anne asleep on the chair.  
  
"Well, that was worthless" said Ron.  
  
They all laughed which woke her up. She yawned.  
  
"What...back so soon"   
  
"Yeah" said Draco, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
She stood up and streched. The next three days went well. On July 15, she awoke with people around her.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Happy Birthday" yelled Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco.  
  
"Thank you" she said, getting up.  
  
She got up and got ready and followed her friends downstairs.  
  
"Happy Birthday" yelled Moony and Tonks.  
  
"Thanks!" she answered.  
  
"Come on" Tonks squealed.  
  
"Come where?" Anne asked.  
  
"Into the living room for your presents"  
  
"Oh...guys...you shouldn't have"  
  
"Yes we should've and we did" said Moony.  
  
They led her into the living room where she sat down. Tonks took out her wand and zapped all of Anne's presents around her.  
  
"Wow" she said smiling.  
  
"Open them" said Hermione.  
  
Anne sat down on the couch and pulled a present to her. It was from Ron and was filled with all kinds of candies from Bertie Bot Every Flavor Bean to Fizzing Whisbeez.  
  
"Thanks so much Ron!"  
  
"Yeah" he said blushing.  
  
She opened Hermione's gift next it was a book called "Animagi Through the Century" and Harry got her a knife, like the one he got from Sirius that would open any lock or knot.   
  
"Thanks guys!"  
  
"Yeah" they answered together.  
  
From Draco she got a ring that kept glowing differnt colors every few second. On the back he had engraved Draco+Anne=Love.  
  
"Thank you so much Draco" she said smiling.  
  
"That's only the first part of your present"  
  
"It is?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
He leaned in and they kissed.  
  
"That was a good present" she said smiling.  
  
She decided to open Tonks' present next, she opened it slowly becusae it was shaking. It was a niffler! It already tried to   
  
bite her but she stopped it.   
  
"I know they bite, but I thought you could play with it, without jewerly, and keep it in a box"  
  
"It's wonderful, thank you"  
  
She opened Hagrid's present next, it was a picture of all of them that past year. She smiled remembering that day.  
  
She opened the twins presents next. One bag was full of things from their shop, things from headless hats, skeeving snackboxs, to canary cremes. The next bag was full of things from Zonko's, which looked like half the store, the third bag was full of bottles of butterbeers. The last bag was full of pictures of the twins and the twins with her and her friends. She loved them all. The last present she opened was from Lupin. She opened it slowly. When she first opened it, she found a note from Lupin saying: I found this one day, looks like he was going to tell you. She opened the present more and found a note from Sirius saying that he was her real father, and explaining everthing, and how sorry he was. Then he explained the present, which was a beautiful ruby ring, which he said would tell you and show you whoever's name you said into the ring. On the back he had engraved: To my beautiful daughter, love Sirius.  
  
"Thank you Moony, thank you"  
  
"You're welcome" he said smiling.  
  
With a wave of his wand her presents were in her room. Anne got up and her and Draco kissed again. 


	14. Diagon Alley

Another three weeks went by, they had already celebrated Harry's birthday! One day, Tonks was walking past Sirius' bedroom when she heard someone crying. She walked in.  
  
"Anne?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Go away Tonks, just go away" she sobbed.  
  
Tonks ran downstairs and found Lupin sitting in the chair and decided to bring him up. He went up the slowly. He walked into Sirius' old bedroom, which Anne pretty much took as her own.  
  
"Anne" he asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Go away Lupin, just please go away"  
  
She just sat there staring at her ring from Sirius. She took it off and read the back again: To My Beautiful Daughter, Love Sirius She put it back on. She had stopped crying but she was still sad, a father she had known but never known his as her father.  
  
"Do you remember what that note said?" aske Lupin.  
  
"Some of it"  
  
"It said, I will always be in your heart, whenever you need me, just call"  
  
Anne smiled remembering that note that she kept under her pillow. She looked at her ring again, and said.  
  
"Nymphandora Tonks"   
  
A redish mix swirled in the ring then words flowed across it reading: Grimwauld Place, living room. Then it showed Tonks asleep on the couch.  
  
"Tonks" said Moony softly.  
  
"She must have been tired, wait...have you seen Draco latley?"  
  
"No, I wonder where he is"  
  
"One way to find to find out...Draco Malfoy"  
  
The ring swirled red again Hawk Park, London. It showed Draco flying around outside.  
  
"Watch this" said Anne.  
  
She shut her eyes and concentrated on Draco. She wanted him there. Suddenly there was a screech and Draco flew in and landed   
  
on her arm then jumped off and transformed.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
Remus and Anne were laughing.  
  
"What? What's so funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, I just wanted Lupin to see our connection"  
  
"Oh, okay then, can I go now?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry" she yelled as he flew out of the open window in the room.  
  
Anne was sitting with her four friends on the couch and just laughing at a joke Draco just told. Anne was exmaining her ring from Draco and he was watching her.  
  
"Do you like it"  
  
"I love it" she said smiling.  
  
"Do you all know we have school coming up in two weeks" Hemione told them.  
  
"Oh No, not school" groaned Ron.  
  
"How are we getting there?" asked Draco.  
  
"I don't know, I wonder what happened to Lupin" Harry asked.  
  
"Remus Lupin" Anne said into her ring.  
  
It swirled red smoke and it said Grimwauld Place, attic. Then it showed him feeding buckbeak.   
  
"Padfoot" said Harry suddenly.  
  
Anne spun around to face him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just seeing if you know you nickname"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"I am so bored" said Ron.  
  
Suddenly and five owls flew into the window and dropped letters on their heads. Looks like are school letters are here. They opened them up.   
  
"We should go to Diagon Alley and pick this stuff up, and then go to Hogmeade to visit Fred and George!" said Anne.  
  
"Great idea"  
  
"I wonder if Tonks would go with us" Harry wondered.  
  
"Anne, find her with your ring" Ron said.  
  
"Nymphandora Tonks" said Anne.  
  
Her ring swirled red and said Kitchen, Grimwauld Place, and then showed Tonks fixing herself breakfast.   
  
"I'll get her" said Draco.  
  
He transformed and brought her to them.  
  
"Tonks...we are going to Diagon Alley and then Hogmeade, want to come" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure, I'll get Remus, where is he"  
  
"Feeding Buckbeak" said Anne automatically.  
  
They all got ready and left to go to Diagon Alley. 


	15. A Troubled Moment

So they entered Diagon alley. They all decided to go to Gringotts to get there money and then get their books at Flourish and Blotts. Harry dragged them all to his favorite shop: Quality Quidditch Supplies. He didn't buy anything, but they had fun looking at the brooms. Anne and Draco needed some new robes so they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. They both helped the other picks some out. Then Tonks took out her wand and zapped all there things back to Grimwauld Place. They then made it to Hogsmeade, and went to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, then went shopping! They went to Zonks's. Anne didn't need anything...she got it all for her birthday! Then they went to Honeydukes and bought some sweets! They were walking down the street when Anne stopped and looked up at The Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Old stomping grounds, Moony?" she asked slyly.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Yes, and everyone thought that was haunted"   
  
They all laughed, and then they all turned when they heard a voice.  
  
"That house IS haunted"  
  
"Oh, yes it is, we were just kidding" Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Don't kid, the ghosts will be angry"  
  
He walked off pointing his finger and then, when he was out of earshot, they laughed. Tonks zapped all there stuff up to Grimwauld Place before they left for the shop. They walked into Fred and George's Shop: Weasley Wizard Weezes. Fred was walking around the shop, fixing it up, and George was sitting behind the counter.   
  
"Business not going so good?" Anne asked as she walked into the shop.  
  
The boys jumped at the sound of a voice.  
  
"Anne" they yelled.   
  
Fred ran up to her, picked her up and spun her around. After he set her back done and kissed her on the cheek, she just had to tell him.  
  
"Fred...do you relize my boyfriend is right behind you" she asked smiling.  
  
Fred spun around.  
  
"Hi...um...Yeah"  
  
"I don't care" Draco said, "go head and spin her all you want"   
  
They all laughed. So Fred picked her up and spun her again. She laughed and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. George gave Anne a big hug and she kissed him on the cheek. The twins just loved Anne, and she loved them.   
  
"What are you doing here?" asked George.  
  
"Well, first I would like to thank you both sooo much for the birthday presents"  
  
"It's was nothing Anne, really" said Fred smiling.  
  
"Well, thank you anyway" she said, "they were amazing.  
  
"What else did you get?" asked Fred.  
  
"I got a niffler from Tonks"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"I wish we could see it" said Fred.  
  
Tonks waved her wand when no one was looking and a box appeared on Anne's lap.  
  
"Moony!"  
  
"It wasn't me!"  
  
"It was me!"  
  
"Thanks Tonks"  
  
She opened the box and pulled out the little black pet that she had grown to love. She handed it it to Fred.   
  
"I miss this things" said George petting it.  
  
"You mean you miss causing trouble with them" said Hermione.  
  
"Well..Yeah..."  
  
"Lee Jordon has been doing a pretty good job" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, only got caught once too"  
  
"Wow, that's pretty good, but still doesn't beat our record" said George.  
  
They talked for a bit more, about Quidditch, the store, and pranks. They had lots of laughs, but then it was getting late and then had to leave.  
  
"We better go, it's late" said Tonks.  
  
"Oh, I don't want to go" started Anne.  
  
Fred took Anne's hand and pulled her up.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll come by and visit you soon"  
  
Anne was hugging Fred and George good-bye. She hugged George first, then he went back to the counter becuase a customer was standing there. "  
  
"I'm gunna miss you Anne"  
  
"Please come visit"   
  
He hugged her and then they did something they both knew they shouldn't...they kissed. Anne pulled back and gasped. She was leaving but she slipped something in her hand. She held in and ran out the door. 


	16. The Plan

Anne didn't know, but Draco had come back for her, when he saw she wasn't behind them. He only saw them kiss when he ran back to the group. He didn't see Anne pull away, and run from the shop. She felt bad....really bad. I mean she did love Fred...but not in the way she loved Draco. She ran from the shop and caught up with the group, Draco wasn't looking at her, but neither was anyone else. They made it up to Grimwauld Place and they entered. They went to sit in the living room and talk. Everyone sat down and was talking about what they bought, which Tonks had zapped into the living room.   
  
Draco what did you get again?" Anne asked him.  
  
"Nothing much" he said quietly.  
  
"Draco...what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..nothing I..."  
  
"Draco...what's wrong" she asked urgently.  
  
"I...I saw...you and Fred..."   
  
He couldn't stay anymore. He transformed and flew out of the door. Anne jumped up at these words.  
  
"OMG!" she said softly.   
  
Her feet gave out and she fell, Harry caught her and set her back down in the chair.  
  
"Anne what is going on?" asked Lupin.  
  
"I...I...Fred...he...and I"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fred...and I kissed, but I pulled away...I couldn't do that to Draco and he must have saw and..omg"  
  
"You kissed Fred!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Calm down, I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened"  
  
"I have to go find Draco"  
  
She looked into her ring and said.  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
Her ring swirled red and it said Hawk Park, London. It showed him flying around. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Draco. Please please come, I'm sorry, let me explain. A loud screech sounded in her ear and she fell to her knees.  
  
"Anne" yelled Harry, helping her to her feet.  
  
"He won't come" she said softly.  
  
"Let me try again"  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated, another screech, louder this time, rang in her ear. She collapsed, but this time Harry was behind her.  
  
"Thanks, but he still won't come"  
  
"He'll come back"  
  
"No, I'm going to him"  
  
She transformed and ran to the door, and ran out. She ran through the night, her dog senses told her where he was. She ran and ran into darkness until she came to the park. She could talk to him as a dog, and she tried, but he wouldn't listen. She found him sitting on the top of the slide, his talons digging into the plastic. She changed.  
  
"Draco, at least listen to me"  
  
He transformed.  
  
"Listen to what, that you kissed Fred"  
  
"You listened to me when I had to face Sirius as my father, you helped me, you let me explain my mind, at least listen to what I have to say before you leave"  
  
"Fine, what?"  
  
"I was stopped by Fred before I left and we didn't really mean to, but we just kissed. I don't love him...I love you. I'm so sorry. Didn't you see? I pulled back and ran from the shop. I love Fred I do, but not like I love you. A kiss between friends is nothing"  
  
"Well, I understand all that but we are through, go and be with Fred"  
  
Anne ran back to Grimwauld Place she knocked and was crying when Lupin opened the door.  
  
"Anne, oh come in, shhhh, it's okay"  
  
He helped her in and sat her on the couch.  
  
"He won't listen...he says were through...and..."  
  
"It's okay...it's okay..."  
  
"I've got an idea how to get him back" said Tonks.  
  
"What?"  
  
Anne had stopped crying and looked intently at Tonks.  
  
"Go be with Fred, kiss him, make Draco jelous"  
  
"Great idea" said Ron.  
  
"Okay, let's get him over tomorrow"  
  
They all went to bed, Draco came home the night before. Anne had removed her ring. They woke up and Anne remembered that Fred had given her something that day. She dug in the pockets of her robes and pulled out a little box. She opened it and found a beautiful Ring that swirled different color smoke.  
  
"It's beautiful" she whispered.  
  
"What is?" asked Tonks coming down the stairs.  
  
"This ring that Fred gave me"  
  
"Wow, geez, how much did he spent on that!"  
  
"Tonks" she said elbowing her softly.  
  
The plan went it to effect that day. 


	17. The Choice

Anne loved Draco so much that it was hard for her to do this. But she did have this special place in her heart for Fred. Tonks zapped him to Grimwauld Place with her wand. He arrived holding a broom.  
  
"What?" he asked, very confused.  
  
"Hey Fred"  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"Tonks brought you here"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well...I wanted to tell you how much I love my ring, and another thing is we never did finish that kiss..."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Do you like?" she asked, showing him the ring.  
  
"I love it, It looks amazing on you"  
  
She walked toward him and took the broom out of his hands.   
  
"Tonks" she yelled.  
  
The broom disappeared. She saw Draco coming down the stairs. She moved in and pulled Fred's head down and they kissed. Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He just stared at them. She saw him out of the corner of her eye. She loved being with Fred, but she loved Draco SO much. She heard a screech and turned to see Draco sitting on Tonks Shoulder.  
  
She concentrated hard. Draco, she thought, this is what you want? For me to be with Fred?, I love him, but not like I love you. Don't you remember what the ring said: Draco+Anne=Love. What do you want Draco?  
  
He didn't screech he just sat there. Suddenly he transformed and stood in front of her. He took her hands.  
  
"I love you Anne"  
  
"I love you too Draco"  
  
They kissed. Anne turned to face Fred.  
  
"I love you so much Fred, but I'm so sorry, I don't love you like I love Draco"  
  
She started crying. She took the ring off and made to give it to him.  
  
"No" he said, closing his hand around it.  
  
"I don't want us to change Fred, please"  
  
"It won't" he said taking her in his arms, "Please don't cry, please"  
  
She kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"I'm so sorry"  
  
He hugged her and apparated back to the shop. She sat down on the couch. Draco sat by her, she turned away from him.   
  
"I don 't deserve you Draco, putting you and him through that, It was Tonks idea anyway"  
  
"HEY!" yelled TOnks from the kitchen.  
  
"It's okay" he said making her face him.  
  
"I love you so much, and so does Fred, but he and I know who you love the most"  
  
"You" she whispered.  
  
"Me" he whispered back.  
  
They kissed and Harry, Ron, and Hermione can down the stairs.  
  
"Get a room you two" said Ron, yawning.  
  
"Moony would kill us" Anne said remembering saying the same thing to Tonks.  
  
They all laughed. Anne just rested her head on Draco's shoulder. They both got comfortable and curled up on the couch and fell asleep like that.   
  
"Anne...Draco..wake up"  
  
"Moony?" asked Anne.  
  
"Yes, you better get up...kinsley and Moody are here and they want to talk to you"  
  
"Oh nO...Draco...wake up"  
  
"Wha...what?" he asked.  
  
"Get up sleepyhead, Moody and Kinsley are here and they want to talk to me"  
  
"So...how does that concern me?"  
  
She smiled and hit him with a pillow, he laughed and they had a pillow fight.   
  
"Now you two" Lupin said trying not to laugh, but still making the pillows hit them with his wand.  
  
"How can we Moony, if your the one attacking us"  
  
They all laughed and went down to the kitchen to talk with Kinsley and Moody.  
  
"If you guys have any bad news, you can get out of the house now" said Anne laughing and sittin down.  
  
"No, no, nothing bad, we just wanted to talk to you about getting to school, it's tomorrow"  
  
"Tomorrow already!"   
  
"Yeah, well we can get some ministry cars, does that work"  
  
"Yes, that would work fine"  
  
"Great, be ready at 7:30 a.m. tomorrow morning out front, tell everyone.  
  
"Thanks guys"  
  
P.S. I forgot the disclaimer before...so I do not own any Harry Potter characters...to bad! :-( 


	18. Picture Perfect

Anne was surprised to find that school was starting that morning. But she packed anyway. She found Draco's ring lying on the table next to Sirius' bed, which she had taken as her own. She picked up and looked at it.   
  
"Beautiful isn't it" Draco asked softly.  
  
Anne jumped, not knowing he was there.  
  
"Yes" she said returning the ring to her finger.   
  
She looked at the ring that Fred gave her. She loved it too, she put it on her hand again on her pointer finger. She spread her hands out and looked at all her rings lovingly. Draco slid his hand around her waist and she turned to kiss him, she was kissing him, when he saw Ron.  
  
"Oh Sorry, am I interupting something?" he asked blushing.  
  
"No, come in Ron, what?"  
  
Draco still had his hands around her waist. she just leaned on him.  
  
"Um...I was supposed to come asked you if you were packed"  
  
"No, I was just going to do that"  
  
"And I was going to to help" Draco piped in.  
  
"Okay, I'll go tell mum"  
  
"She's here?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone is here now...even Snape"  
  
"Oh, what a joy" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll help you pack" said Tonks, appearing in the doorway.  
  
"Thank Tonks"  
  
With one wave of her wand, all of Anne's stuff was in the truck.  
  
"Wait, where is my niffler?"  
  
"You can't take a niffler to school!" came Lupin's voice.  
  
"Moony! How many other people are gunna come bother us"  
  
"Bother who?" came Fred's voice.  
  
"Yes, we want to bother someone"  
  
"Fred...George"  
  
She ran to hug them.  
  
"Ron wasn't lying when he said everyone was here" said Draco.  
  
"I thought you weren't going back to school?" Ron asked.  
  
"Were not, we came to see you off" said George.  
  
Every was walking out when Anne and Draco started kissing.  
  
"Get a room" called George.  
  
"We're in one" Anne called back.  
  
"We better go downstairs" said Draco and starting walking to the door.  
  
"Wait..." she asked pulling him back, "Did Tonks pack all my presents?"  
  
"I don't know, where is she?"  
  
Anne looked at her ring.  
  
"Nymphandora Tonks"  
  
red smoke swirled...bedroom, Grimwauld Place...it showed her sitting on the bed looking at a picture.  
  
"She's in the next bedroom"  
  
They ran into there.  
  
"Hey Tonks...I..."  
  
"Tonks?"  
  
She was just staring at the picture. She jumped at the sound of a voice.   
  
"What?"  
  
She hid the picture behind her back.  
  
"What is that?" asked Draco.  
  
"It's...It's a present for Anne..."  
  
"Ohh...Thanks Tonks, let me see"  
  
She carefully handed over the picture. It was a picture of Anne as a little baby, with Sirius' holding her. Sirius' was smiling and happy.  
  
"Thank you Tonks" Anne said softly.  
  
Tonks got up and hugged her.  
  
"He loved you so much Anne, we knew, only a few of us knew, but those who did knew he loved you so much. He talked about you all the time, before he was on the run, and even after he came to live here"  
  
Anne stared at the picture. 


	19. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard...

Tonks was leaving the room when Draco turned.  
  
"Tonks...Anne wanted to know if you packed all her presents"  
  
"Yeah, they are all in the trunk"  
  
"Wait Tonks" said Anne, "can you zap this CAREFULLY in my trunk"  
  
Tonks did, and they all left. Anne and Draco were walking down the stairs holding hands. They stopped dead when they saw Snape, and so did he.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape" said Anne sweetly.  
  
Draco was trying not to laugh, but having a hard time.  
  
"Good morning" Snape said smoothly, walking on.  
  
Everyone was running around, trying to get ready to get into the cars, and onto the train.   
  
Come on kids, have some breakfast" tried Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They all grabbed a piece of toast before running off to finish packing, or changing, or just helping others.  
  
"Time to go" yelled Moony.  
  
They all ran out to the cars while the rest helped get all there trunks into the car. They had enlarged two cars fit everybody. The students all in one and the adults in the other. They finally got everyone in, and everything packed. They were halfway to the train station when Anne remembered the note under her pillow from Sirius'. She gasped and Draco who was sitting next to her, was alarmed, as was Fred who was on her other side.  
  
"What?" they asked at the same time.  
  
"The note from Sirius' under my pillow, I forgot it"  
  
She turned to Fred.  
  
"You can apparate Fred, please get it for me, it's important"  
  
Fred disapparted, and Anne sighed. He arrived back a minute later with and old piece of paper. He handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you so much" she said kissing him on the cheek.   
  
She sighed again and leaned against Draco, who put his arm around her. A few minutes later they were there. They all gathered their things and ran to platform 9 3/4. Anne got a big hug from Tonks.  
  
"Thanks for everything Tonks"  
  
She turned to face Lupin.  
  
"Thank you Lupin..for the truth...for listen to me complain..." she laughed and hugged him.  
  
"We'll miss you" he said smiling, and she kissed him on the cheek.   
  
Draco had stopped getting bad looks and they were all saying good-bye to him too. She turned to find Fred and George standing there.  
  
"Don't worry guys, I'll come visit you"  
  
They both hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. She ran through the barrier with Draco at her side. They found a compartment, and yelled to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all sat down and talked for a while. They could now do magic, so Anne decided to try something. She knew that Moony was sitting at home in his chair, playing with her niffler. Her ring told her. She did a quick spell and the niffler appeared on her lap.   
  
"OMG! Lupin is gunna kill you" said Hermione petting him.  
  
"Yeah, I know" she said smiling.  
  
Suddenly there was a crack and Lupin appeared. Anne jumped up holding the niffler.  
  
"Anne!" he said, almost laughing, "give me the niffler"  
  
"What niffler moony?" she asked handing the niffler to Draco behind her back.  
  
"That niffler" he said pointing to Draco.  
  
"Draco isn't a niffler" she said laughing.   
  
By now everyone was laughing. Sit down Moony, you look tired. She pushed him to a seat next to her. The niffler climbed into her lap.  
  
"Hey Bear" Anne said.  
  
"Bear?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Yes, that's his name"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I just like it"  
  
He took the niffler from her.   
  
"I have to go"  
  
"Don't go"  
  
"If I don't get off this train before it reaches Hogwarts, I have to find another way to get home"  
  
"Okay, Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
He disappeared leaving a note behind him, when no one was looking she picked it up, it read:  
  
I will always be in your heart whenever you need me, just call  
  
~Sirius  
  
She smiled and put it in her robe pocket. The whistle blew and they had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	20. A Special Connection

They all stepped out and walked to the carriages. Anne couldn't see the dragon like horses when Hagrid first showed them to her, but now she could. She tried not to look at them, she just took Draco's hand and they climbed into a carriage. They made it to the castle, and Dumbledore said a few words and they sat down to eat. Anne missed Draco already. She had gotten used to having him around whenever she needed him. Then she remember their connection. she shut her eyes and concentrated on Draco. Draco...I miss you...  
  
She turned and he looked up to face her. She looked at him with sad eyes. He closed his eyes and she did too. His voice sounded through her head. We will always have this connection, no matter what. Call on me anytime. I love you so much. She smiled. I love you too Draco.  
  
She then turned back to Oliver Wood (Just becuase we needed him in this story). He was explaining some tatics so the other players on the team. Anne was the seeker, she loved being the seeker. Harry was a beater and so was Ron. They become beaters becuase of the twins leaving. They were all walking back to the common room when Anne wanted to find Draco one more time. She used her senses and saw him leaving with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco, she said with her mind, he turned, told them to go without him and walked to her.  
  
"I'm used to having you with me all the time" Anne said smiling.  
  
"We have a connection, we will always have it, we could even use it in class, we have learned how to do it without closing our eyes"  
  
Anne smiled. He kissed her and they went off in seperate directions. Draco, said anne with her mind. He turned, just checking she thought, smiling. They both went back to there common rooms. Anne entered to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione still up.   
  
"You're still up"  
  
"Waiting for you" said Harry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We wanted to know about this connection between you and Draco" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, well when we both became animagi, someone there is now a connection between us. Like we can talk in our head"  
  
"Cool" said Harry.  
  
"Let's go to bed, I'm tired" said Ron.  
  
"Good-Night Draco" and thought.  
  
"'Night Anne" he thought back.  
  
She slept good that night, and that morning they had classes, even though they didn't want to go. They had potions first, as much as they didn't want to face Snape they did. They sat down Draco next to Anne and Harry on the other side.  
  
"Malfoy, move over there"  
  
Draco got up and moved.  
  
"He's an ugly git" thought Anne.  
  
"He wouldn't know nice if it bit him"  
  
"I know why he hates Harry, but I guess he just hates us because we are going out..."  
  
"Anne...are you that bored in my class or is there something going on with you"  
  
"Excuse me sir?"  
  
"You're eyes are glazed, like you are thinking something..."  
  
"Um...not sir sorry...im just kind of...um...tired"  
  
"Five points from Gryffidor"  
  
Anne just shot Draco a look, and thought.  
  
"I can't stand him"  
  
"Join the club"  
  
The rest of the class was okay. Anne learned how to talk to Draco and still learn how to pay attention at the same time. They went from potions to transfiguration to care of magical creatures.  
  
"'ello Anne...um...how was summer?"  
  
"Great Hagrid, really great"  
  
"So...are you...okay?"  
  
"sad Hagrid, but okay, now that I know"  
  
"You know!!!!"  
  
"Yeah Hagrid, Moony told me"  
  
"Anne okay with that?"  
  
"Yeah, I loved him like a father Hagrid, and he was"  
  
"That's good, Oh...time to start class"  
  
Anne went to stand by Draco and Hagrid started class.  
  
"Hagrid was surprised that I know" she thought.  
  
"He was, I would have thought that Lupin would have told him" Draco thought back.  
  
"Yes, surprising"  
  
They then went back to their own common rooms that night. Anne entered the common room. Everyone was asleep, she sat in the armchair in front of the fire. She stared into the fire, when something flicked in and out. It looked liked Tonks. Anne thought she was just a little to tired. Then she saw Tonks.  
  
"Hi...um just a second" Tonks said.  
  
Then Tonks appeared in front of her. Anne helped her up.  
  
"Tonks...what are you doing here" Anne asked her, helping her to a chair.  
  
"I came to see you, plus I was bored"  
  
"Oh Thanks...um...Tonks...your pocket is moving"  
  
"Oh Yeah, I brought you bear"  
  
She reached into her pocket and brought him out.  
  
"Oh...Bear..." she said taking him, "Thanks Tonks"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"But, wait, Moony already said I can't have him"  
  
"Shhh" she whipered.  
  
"Anne...anne...are you awake" came Draco's voice.  
  
"Yeah, Draco I'm awake" thought Anne.  
  
"Tonks, did you know about Draco and my connection?"  
  
"What connection?"  
  
"Well we can talk to each other in our head, I don't know how"  
  
"Wow, cool, are you talking to him now?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Tell him, I said hi"  
  
She did.  
  
"I better go"  
  
"Bye" Anne said as Tonks disappeared back to Grimwauld place.  
  
Anne got up, and found a little pot of floo powder by Tonks' chair, with a note on top saying, come visit us, ~love Tonks and Moony.  
  
She smiled and went to bed, saying good-night to Draco before she did. 


	21. A Visit to Grimwauld Place

The next two weeks went by slowly. Dumbledore had let Lupin have a month off, becuase losing Sirius was hard for him. On day, after classes ended and the common room was empty Anne took out her pot of floo powder. She wanted to talk to Lupin and Tonks again. She took out the pot and took a handful, stepped into the fire and yelled Grimwauld Place. Suddenly she was flying through the fire. She tumbled out of the fire, but she did it quietly. Lupin and Tonks who were in the other room didn't hear her. Anne was surprised because werewolf's have really good hearing. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her robes. She peeked around the door. She saw Tonks sitting on the couch, and Lupin staring into the fire while sitting in his armchair. He lookes so sad, she thought.   
  
"Draco?" she thought.  
  
"what?"  
  
"I'm at Grimwuald Place if anyone askes, but don't tell unless you have to"  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
Anne walked into the door.  
  
"Don't look so glum Moony, I only come and visit once and a while"  
  
Lupin and Tonks jumped to their feet and pulled out their wands.  
  
"You wouldn't curse me"  
  
"Anne!" they yelled.   
  
She was closest to Moony's armchair and he jumped up and hugged her. Tonks came over and gave her a hug too.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Lupin.  
  
"I can't come and visit you?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Come sit down" said Tonks.  
  
Anne sat down next to Tonks on the couch.  
  
"I finished classes today, and I wanted to see you both again"  
  
They both smiled, and they all talked about school, and how things were here. It was getting late and Anne had to leave.  
  
She stood up and hugged Tonks good-bye. Then she approched Lupin who stood up.  
  
"When are you coming back to school Lupin, I miss my werewolf buddy" she said hugging him.  
  
"Don't worry Anne, soon...very soon, I promise" he said, kissing her on the top of the head.  
  
Anne left and was traveling back to the common room. She tumbled out of the fire and looked up. All her classmates were standing around Professor McGonagall who was telling them something about the quidditch season. She turned around and saw Anne sitting at her feet.  
  
"Anne?"  
  
Anne stood up and looked around at her classmates who were all staring at her.  
  
"Draco" Anne said with her mind.  
  
"You are coming with me to the headmaster"  
  
They both walked out and into the hall when Draco answered.  
  
"What?  
  
"I got caught coming back from Grimwauld Place, McGonagall is taking me to Dumbledore"  
  
"What are you gunna do"  
  
"Tell him the truth, he'll understand, he know's how much I need them and my friends"  
  
"Good Luck"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
She entered Professor Dumbledore's office and looked around. The pictures of the old headmasters and headmistresses hung on the wall. The sorting hat and the sword of Godric Gryffidor. She looked up at Dumbledore as Professor McGonagall explained the situation. Dumbledore asked McGonagall to leave, and asked Anne to sit. She did.  
  
"Anne...I heard you were traveling by floo powder, where did you go?"  
  
"Well sir, I went to visit Lupin and Tonks"  
  
"Did you know?"  
  
"It's hard for him being there without me, I know, because it's hard for me to be here without him"  
  
"I'm sure he was happy about the visit"  
  
"Yes Sir, as was Tonks, We miss each other"  
  
"Did he say when he was coming back?"  
  
"Soon...very soon"  
  
"Well, here's a tip, next time you go and visit them, tell them I said hello...and don't get caught"  
  
Dumbledore winked at her and she left.  
  
"Strange" she thought as she walked out. 


	22. News

After a month went by, Anne was always looking expectingly out the windows for Lupin to show up. She waited and waited. Finally on the first day of October he appeared. He was walking out onto the grounds and looking up at the school, carrying his bags, then zapped them to his office. Anne ran down the stairs as fast and she could and burst out of the front door. She ran to Lupin who caught her in his arms and she hugged him.  
  
"Moony...I've been waiting...forever"  
  
"Oh Anne...It's so great to be here"  
  
They walked to Dumbledore's office. When they got into the school Anne walked him as far as the stone gargoyle.  
  
"I'm coming by later Moony"  
  
"I'll be waiting"  
  
Moony went up to Dumbledore's office and Anne ran to see Draco. She stood outside the door and called to Draco with her mind. He appeared a few seconds later.   
  
"Anne, what?"  
  
Anne was out of breath.  
  
"Moony just got back"  
  
"Oh" he said.  
  
They went for a walk and then went to visit Hagrid, who was happy to have Lupin back as well. After a while Draco and Anne went to supper and went back to their common rooms. At seven Anne went down to visit Lupin. He was alone, her ring had told her. She walked down to his office and knocked. She opened the door to find Lupin sitting staring at the wall, just as he had a Grimwuald Place. Anne entered and he acted like he didn't see her. She looked at the wall, he was staring at a picture of Sirius and him...smiling...happy.   
  
"Lupin?" Anne asked quietly.  
  
Lupin jumped at the sound of her voice, bringing him back to reality. Anne walked over to the picture on the wall and ran her fingers down the picture sadly. She turned.  
  
"This is why I needed you here Moony, here with me..."  
  
"I know...I miss him too"  
  
"I miss him so much Moony...I barely even knew him"  
  
She hugged him.  
  
"I'm gunna have a hard time calling you Professor Lupin now, instead of Moony" Anne said laughing.  
  
"Go ahead and call me moony, let's just hope they don't care"  
  
"Now...Anne...I need to tell you something"  
  
"What?" Anne asked slowly, more bad news she feared.  
  
"Well, when Sirius had you, they named Tonks your Godmother and I...your godfather"  
  
"That's wonderful!" squealed Anne, "But if you don't mind me asking, weren't Sirius and James closer"  
  
Anne looked down, thinking that Lupin would get mad at her, but he smiled.  
  
"It's okay Anne" he said looking at her crestfallen face, "They WERE closer, but Sirius thought James a little to...reckless...to take care of his beautiful baby girl"  
  
Anne smiled at these words, this was a hard for her to handle, even know, months later. Everything reminded her of him.   
  
"What is Tonks doing, now that you are back at school" Anne asked.  
  
"She left Grimwauld Place to go live with her sister, but she said to give you this"  
  
Lupin pulled a letter out of his robes and handed it to her. The front read: To Anne, with love, Tonks  
  
"Thanks Moony"  
  
She hugged and whipered something in his ear before she left.  
  
"You are a great godfather"  
  
Then she left and went back to the common room to read the letter.  
  
She sat down by the fire and opened her letter. It read:  
  
Dear Anne,  
  
Hey girly! What are you up to? When Lupin went back to school, I went to my sister's house. So if you ever want go come visit just say, Nyphandeena's house...that's my sister's name. Weird huh? I hope everything is well, please listen to Lupin, he has something to say to you that I hope you are happy with...not going to tell you though! Please please come visit...just becuase Lupin is there doesn't mean you can't visit me! Love you lots!   
  
~Tonks  
  
Anne smiled thinking of Tonks, and they grabbing some floo powder, stepped into the fire and yelled:  
  
"Nymphandeena's house" 


	23. Nyphadeena's House

Anne was flying through the fire, and finally she arrived and went tumbling into a brightly lit room. She saw someone sitting on the chair.  
  
"Tonks?" Anne asked.  
  
The person in the chair jumped up and pulled out their wand. It was Nymphadeena.   
  
"Stupefy" she yelled.  
  
Anne ducked the spell.  
  
"Expelliarmus" Anne yelled.  
  
Nymphadeena's wand flew through the air and Anne caught it.  
  
"I just came to see Tonks"  
  
"Tonks?"  
  
"Nymphandora"  
  
"Oh, my sister, yes, sorry about that...Nymphadora!"  
  
Anne through back Nymphadeena's wand back to her as Tonks came down the stairs.  
  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
  
She stopped when she saw Anne. Today Tonks had long red hair.   
  
"Anne!" she yelled running and hugging her.  
  
"Tonks" Anne yelled back.  
  
"I see you have met my sister"  
  
"Yes, after she tried to curse me though"  
  
TOnks looked stunned and then turned to her sister.  
  
"You tried to curse her?!"  
  
"I didn't know who she was" yelled Nymphadeena running from the room.  
  
"Come sit down" Tonks said to Anne.  
  
They went to sit on the couch.  
  
"So...how is Remus?" Tonks asked.  
  
"He's good..."   
  
She stopped then decided to tell her.  
  
"He told me"  
  
"He told you?! What do you think..."  
  
"Well...he is a great godfather...and you...are a great godmother"  
  
Tonks smiled.  
  
"Thank you...but you know what? I always thought Sirius would pick James...they were closer.."  
  
"I asked Moony about it...he said James was to reckless and so he wanted Moony to take me...to take care of his beautiful, baby girl"  
  
Tonks hugged her.  
  
"He loved you so much, Lupin loves you just as much now"  
  
"I love him too, Tonks, I love them both"  
  
Tonks smiled again.  
  
"I better go, I have to not get caught this time"  
  
Tonks laughed and hugged her good-bye.  
  
"Wait..I do have to stop one more place...do you want to come?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Grimwauld Place"  
  
"There is no one there"  
  
"Buckbeak"  
  
"Oh no, none of us have been feeding him, let's go"  
  
One at a time they stepped into the fire and yelled Grimwauld Place. They tumbled out. They stood up and looked around. Anne stepped into the front room when she thought she heard a fire going. She gasped when she saw Lupin sitting there. Tonks looked over her shoulder and Lupin jumped up when he heard her.  
  
"Moony?"  
  
"Anne?"  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Tonks?"  
  
"Well this is a weird meeting" said Tonks.  
  
Anne stood up and walked over to Moony.  
  
"Moony? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I came to feed buckbeak then I just sat down to think"  
  
"Me too, I just wanted to be back here"  
  
She hugged him and they all just sat down and talked. 


	24. A New Name

They just sat around talking, when they got on the subject of Sirius and Anne.   
  
"I don't know how I didn't know" said Anne.  
  
"What is you're last name Anne?" asked Moony.  
  
"Anderson"  
  
"No...it's not"  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No...It's Black"  
  
"Black?"  
  
"Yes...Sirius wanted it changed so you wouldn't know"  
  
"So, I'm Anne Black"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But why? Why everything"  
  
""He couldn't take you when he was on the run"  
  
"But why didn't he just give me to you are Tonks?"  
  
She was angry at Sirius now, for giving her to people he didn't even know.   
  
"We were in the order, we didn't want to abandon you if he died"  
  
"But you didn't! He gave me to people he didn't even know!"  
  
"He..." Moony started.  
  
"No...I don't care anymore"  
  
She transformed and went to sit in the corner. Moony got up and knelt bedide her.  
  
"He loved you so much that he didn't want you to lose somebody" said Moony gently.  
  
She transformed and hugged him. She whispered in his ear.  
  
"This is so hard for me Moony, I don't know what I would do if I lost you"  
  
"You won't"  
  
She turned to Tonks.  
  
"What time is it Tonks?"  
  
"It's eleven o' clock"  
  
Moony and Anne both jumped.  
  
"It's what?!?" they yelled.  
  
"Curfew is at nine!" yelled Anne.  
  
"Anne! You're with a teacher. I don't think they'll care" said Tonks.  
  
""Yes, but I was supposed to be working, I was only gunna come up for a while" said Moony.  
  
They used the fire, Tonks went back to her sister's and Lupin and Anne went back to his office. They arrived with a clunk and got up laughing. He quickly wrote up a note so she could get past Filch and she turned to him and hugged him. Suddenly Filch came bursting through the door.  
  
"AHA! Student out of Bed....oh....Professor..."  
  
Anne still had to hands around Lupin's neck.  
  
"I heard a noise" said Mr. Filch slowly, "I thought it was Peeves"  
  
"No, we just got back from visiting a friend"  
  
Anne turned back and hugged Lupin again and told him to visit. He nodded and then he turned to Mr. Filch.  
  
"Mr. Filch, would you be so kind as to escort Anne back to her common room"  
  
He nodded and they left, Anne winking at Lupin before she left. They perceded out and when they were about halfway to the tower they heard a crash upstairs. Filch ran toward the stairs.  
  
"It would be faster if you ran up the other stairs"  
  
Filch stopped and turned to Anne.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You would proabably catch him if you went up the other stairs"  
  
"But it's longer" he wheezed.  
  
"Yes, but Peeves can hear you that way, and he is closer to this way"  
  
Filch gave her a death stare and then ran off into the other direction. She laughed when he was out of earshot. She had sent him in the right direction but she knew peeves was to smart to get caught. She went to the room and entered the common room. She saw Harry asleep on the chair and smiled. She went over to him and almost screamed when she saw Dobby hiding behind the chair  
  
"Dobby" she whispered, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was afraid for Harry Potter, he looks dead" Dobby squeaked.  
  
"He's sleeping Dobby, you better leave before you wake him up"  
  
"Yes miss"  
  
Dobby scuttled out and Anne walked over to Harry. She shook him.  
  
"Harry wake up"   
  
He didn't even stir, then she remembered that he was a heavy sleeper.   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa"  
  
Harry floated up and the took him up to the boys dormitory. She set him down and then went to her own dorm for a long deserved sleep. 


	25. Christmas Shopping

The days went by quickly. Before anyone knew it, it was Thanksgiving. The five friends entered the great hall and went to their seperate tables. They sat down and turkeys, potatoes, gravy, corn, bread, dressing, and everything else appeared on the tables.   
  
"Happy Thanksgiving" thought Anne to Draco.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving Anne" he thought back.  
  
She ate and then left. She went back to her common room and went to sleep. She had been sleeping a lot latley, but then again she had been really tired.   
  
  
  
It was almost Christmas and they all had to go Christmas shopping. So one Satuday everyone went out. They arrived at Hogsmeade early and split up. Anne walked into the first shop on the street...Honeydukes SweetShop. She entered and looked around. She bought Ron a bunch of different sweets becuase she knew thats what he liked. She bought some Bertie Botts every flavor beans, Jelly Slugs and Ron's favorite...Chocolate Frogs. She then enterered Zonko's and bought Tonks some fun little things. She took out her wand and zapped those presents back her chest then when no one was looking she transformed and ran all the way to Diagon Alley, even though she wasn't supposed to. She transformed back to finish her shopping. She stopped at Flourish and Blotts and bought a book for Hermione on the newest hexes and jinxes of the century. She also bought Moony a book called "Wonderful Werewolf's of the age." She then left that shop and went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. She entered the shop and looked around. She really didn't know what she was going to buy Harry but she looked around anyway. She then found the perfect thing. She remebered that Harry's broom service kit had disappeared and now she found a way better one. She bought it and left the shop. She entered Magical Menagerie, and bought the twins both a rabbit that changed into a top hat and back. She also found a nice little Puffskein for Hagrid. It was a little custard colored furball. She wanted Hagrid to have a NICE pet, that wouldn't kill anybody. All she had left was to buy for Draco. She walked around for a while and then found a little shop in the corner with the name chipped off. She entered and started looking around. She found many little books and animals. She also found other little charmed objects. She then found something that she knew Draco would love. It was a little box that whenever you wanted something you just thought about it hard and it would appear. She bought two because she thought they were cool and they reminded her of the room of requirement. She again zapped all her things back to her chest and then transformed and ran back to Hogsmeade. She was still a dog when she found everyone talking about her in from of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She just heard Hermione say something like, I wonder where she is, when she arrived. She ran to Draco and almost knocked him down.  
  
"There you are, we were looking everywhere"  
  
She transformed back and smiled.  
  
"I'm here"  
  
They all entered the shop. Anne again first followed by Draco, then Harry, Ron, and last Hermione. She looked around the boys were asleep. She smiled and walked over to George.   
  
"George" she whispered in his ear, "Sleeping can't be to good for business"  
  
George jumped up knocking Fred in the head while he did.  
  
"OW!" Said Fred rubbing his head, "What was that for"  
  
"Sorry...hello and welcome to...ANNE!"  
  
He left the counter and hugged her, as did Fred.  
  
"It's so great to see you" she said.  
  
"As you" they replied.  
  
Everyone else entered and started looking around. Anne spent the time talking to the twins while the others bought some things.   
  
"Oh Anne we better give you you're christmas present now becuase we will be gone tomorrow through Christmas" said George standing up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"We are going to visit mum, dad, charlie and Bill"  
  
"Oh"  
  
She looked around at the others who were still looking around the shop. They boys came back each holding something behind their back. Anne smiled. They both pulled around to the front what they were holding. Anne gasped. They were each holding a little baby tabby kitten.   
  
"They are so cute" she squealed jumping up.  
  
She took the kittens from them and kissed them both on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you so much"  
  
By now everybody was coming to see and coo over the kittens. She handed one kitten to Draco and one to Hermione. She then took out her wand and zapped the twins presents into their hands.   
  
"They can either stay top hats or stay rabbits just by touching them with your wand" she explained.  
  
"Thank you so much Anne" said George cuddling his rabbit.  
  
"Now we have something to take with us to remind us of you" said Fred, "Thank you"  
  
"Thank you guys, really"  
  
She hugged them both and they all left the shop with Anne's to kittens being cuddled by Draco and Hermione still. She smiled at her friends and took one kitten from Draco and looked at him.   
  
"They are cute aren't they?"  
  
"YEs!" they all yelled. 


	26. Christmas Day

The week went by slowly but finally Christmas came. Anne was sleeping when she awoke to find Hermione jumping on her bed!   
  
"Hermione! Get off!"  
  
"Not until you get up! It's Christmas!"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up"  
  
She sat up and got ready then went with Hermione to open their presents. Then decided to take them down to the common room. They both sat down and started opening them up. They decided to go back and forth so they could see what they got. Anne went first. She opened Ron's present, she got a bunch of different candies, just like she got him! She opened a fizzing whisbey and put in her mouth, she started leviatating and then went back to the ground. She opened Hagrid's present next. It was a rock cake. She decided to save those for later. Suddenly she felt something in her lap she looked down and saw her kittens in her lap.  
  
"Bonnie...Clyde"   
  
"Bonnie and Clyde?" asked Hermione laughing.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Hermione opened her present from Ron and also recived candies, so took out a chocolate frog and ate it. Anne, carefully moving her kittens away, opened her present from Harry. It was just a note saying to meet him on the grounds by the forbidden forest that night. Hermione got some gloves from Harry. From Hermione Anne got a book, though not just any book. These were muggle books, from mysteries to romances. Hermione knew she loved these.   
  
"Thanks Mione"  
  
"Yeah, thanks too Anne"  
  
From Tonks, Anne recived a new cloak that turned the gryffidor colors. Hermione recived a a diary like thing that answered questions when you asked it. Hermione opened Draco's present and found a new scarf that changed colors depending on her mood. Anne opened Draco's present and found a necklace similer to her ring that swirled different colors and the back was engraved I love you with all my heart. From Moony Hermione recieved a book titled "How to love flying" Anne looked at Hermoine's book and laughed.  
  
"Moony must have remembered you're fear of flying"  
  
"Ha ha ha, what did you get from him?"  
  
She opened her present slowly and gasped in surprise. It was the picture of him and Sirius smiling. The same picture she saw hanging in his office. She looked and it and put it down slowly.  
  
"He...he can't give this to me"  
  
"He must have wanted you to have it Anne"  
  
They boys came down from their dormitory just as Hermione zapped all their present back to their chests. Anne hugged both boys and kissed them on the cheek and after giving a weird look at Harry, she went down to Breakfast.   
  
That day, after classes and before she had to meet Harry she went to Lupin's office with the picture. She knocked and entered. Moony was sitting there. She looked up at the wall where the picture had been.   
  
"Anne...how nice to..."  
  
He saw the look in her eyes and stopped.  
  
"Moony...you...you can't give me this"  
  
She handed the picture back to him but he pushed it back and her.  
  
"No...please...I wanted you to have it"  
  
She zapped the picture back to her room and sat down.  
  
"It's hard for me...to not have him here...he had so much fun at Christmas"  
  
"Yes" said Moony smiling, "He did love Christmas, but he also loved you"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you Moony, really, thank you"  
  
Moony got up and hugged her.  
  
"Enjoy Christmas Anne"  
  
"You too Moony, you too"  
  
She left and went down to the forbidden forests edge.  
  
She found Harry sitting there.   
  
"Harry...what is going on?"  
  
"I wanted to give you you're present down here"  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry turned and kissed her. She was surprised but kissed him back, not like Draco, but just friendly. She hugged him and they walked back to the castle she  
  
was stopped by Draco.  
  
"Anne? Could you come with me?"  
  
"Sure, see ya Harry"  
  
They started walking down the corridor.  
  
"Thanks so much for the present Draco"  
  
"Yes, I like the box, it reminds me of the room of requirment"  
  
"That's why I bought it"  
  
They smiled and walked farther along the hall.  
  
"Draco...where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
He led her into a small room and he flicked on the light. A bunch of fireflies made the room glow. He took her over to the middle of the room.   
  
"Look up" he said softly.  
  
She did and there was freshly cut misletoe. She smiled, and they kissed. 


	27. An Announcement

The next few months went by fast. It was their last month of school, they had finished their N.E.W.T.s and were pretty much free except for classes.   
  
Anne was walking down the corridor when she was stopped by Snape.   
  
"Anne...come with me" he said smoothly.  
  
"I didn't do anything"  
  
"Just come with me Anderson"  
  
"It's Black" she said stiffly and walking with him.  
  
They made it to the headmaster's office and she entered. He went back to his classroom. She walked in to find Moony and Tonks sitting in chairs in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"Moony! Tonks!" she squealed, "Oh sorry Professor Dumbledore"  
  
He nodded and she sat down next to Moony with Tonks on her other side.  
  
"We have a little problem"  
  
Anne's smile faded off her face. She looked at Moony and Tonks. Moony took her hand.  
  
"I allowed you to live with Remus and Tonks the first summer, but we will have to find you some family now..."  
  
Anne looked around at Moony and Tonks.  
  
"Moony...no...do something...Tonks...please...say something..."  
  
They both smiled sadly at her. She jumped up and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"No...no.." she said softly before running to the door, only to find it locked.  
  
"Let me out" she screamed through clenched teeth.  
  
"No" he said calmly.  
  
Moony got up and took her in his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder.   
  
"No...No.."   
  
"Shhhhhh..."  
  
She looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Anyplace you put me I'll leave"  
  
"And where will you go?"  
  
"I'll go get a job, down in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley"  
  
"I've found a nice family, that I'm sure you will love"  
  
"Fine, whatever"  
  
He let her leave while the other three stayed and talk. She walked into Moony's office and sat down in his chair. She took out her wand and put it to her head.   
  
"Avada..." she started.  
  
Just them Moony walked in. He stopped dead.  
  
"Anne...don't do it" he said softly.  
  
"Why Moony...why?"  
  
"Avada..."  
  
"Expelliarmus" he yelled.  
  
Her wand flew and he caught it.  
  
"Give me back my wand Moony"  
  
"No, he said sitting down"  
  
"Moony..."  
  
She started to cry again. Lupin set her wand on the desk and went to her.  
  
"I don't think I could have done it anyway"  
  
"I don't think so either"  
  
She hugged him again and left.  
  
  
  
She told her friends about what she had to do.  
  
"That's horrible" said Harry.  
  
"You can come visit anytime" said Hermione.  
  
"You can come to the burrow" said Ron.  
  
"Thanks guys really thanks"  
  
The next day she told Draco.  
  
"You will always have me" said Draco.  
  
"Draco...you will go live with Lupin and Tonks again"  
  
"Not without you"  
  
"You won't go back to your father"  
  
"I will if I have to"  
  
"No!" she said shaking her head, "I won't let you"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll go live with them, but please come visit"  
  
"I'll come in dog form if I have to"  
  
They smiled and kissed and then went to pack, becuase tomorrow they left for home. 


	28. Back Home

She had to get inside, it was freezing out there.   
  
"Draco, wake up Draco" she thought.  
  
"I'm awake, where are you?"  
  
"Outside, please come, Bonnie and Clyde are underfed and freezing"  
  
"I can't Lupin and Tonks are in the living room"  
  
"They won't hear hurry"  
  
So Draco went downstairs really quietly and opened the front door. Anne jumped up and kissed him. They dragged her trunk inside and then she entered the house she had been waiting for, for two months. They were walking to the kitchen when she heard Moony and Tonks. She wanted to go inside but she knew they would send her back. But she had proof, a black eye where Mr. Vida had hit her. She entered into the light.  
  
"OMG Anne, what happened"  
  
"He hit me"  
  
"You aren't going back" he said hugging her.  
  
"I won't...I won't"  
  
She then heard them talking.  
  
"I miss her Tonks, I really do"  
  
"So do I, but it's late Remus, you should get some sleep"  
  
"I'll go later, you can go, good-night"  
  
Tonks got up and Moony sat in his chair, just like when Sirius died. The two hid in the shadows when Tonks went by, and then they went to the kitchen. She found some milk and the kittens drank until they were full.   
  
"Anne, you look like you haven't eaten in a month"  
  
"I eat only scraps"  
  
Draco made her some food which she gladly accepted and they took her trunk and went upstairs. They fell asleep curled up next to each other. She awoke the next morning to Tonks standing over her.   
  
"Tonks!" she yelled jumping up.  
  
She threw her hair over her eye and loked at Tonks.  
  
"Please don't tell Moony"  
  
Now Draco had gotten up.  
  
"You have to let her stay Tonks, she and her kittens were underfed, and...show her you're eye Anne"  
  
Anne looked down, shook her head and didn't say anything. Draco went to the front of Anne and pulled her hair out of her eye, she lifted her head and look Tonks in the eye. Pretty much one eye becuase she could only barely she out of the right one, which he had hit. Tonks gasped, the place where he hit her had a huge welt and was all black and blue.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"He hit her"  
  
"We have to tell Remus"  
  
"No! No Tonks please, he'll send me back"  
  
"No he won't, you are skinny" she picked up one of Anne's kittens, "Look at them!"  
  
"Please Tonks, don't, I'll tell him when I'm ready"  
  
"Okay Okay"  
  
Tonks magically congered up some ice for Anne's eye and some more milk for the kittens. Then she left, winking at Anne before she left. She left the room, only to find Lupin standing there.  
  
"What was that" Lupin asked Tonks.  
  
"Oh nothing Remus...Draco's owl...um...swooped down and scared me"  
  
"Oh okay"  
  
He moved back downstairs. Anne and Draco were quiet during the day and Tonks covered for them. At about two o' clock, Tonks went out. Draco went downstairs with Anne's kittens with him, Anne followed. She then went in front of him. She went out into the living room and stood behind Moony's chair. She swallowed and then walked out in front of him.  
  
"Moony" she said quietly, her voice cracking.  
  
She started crying as Moony jumped up.  
  
"Oh Anne..." he started, "you have to go back!"  
  
"Listen Lupin" said Draco coming around, "I think you better listen to her story first"  
  
"Okay...what?"  
  
"Anne...show him"  
  
Anne turned to Draco.  
  
"Draco...please no...please...don't make me tell him"  
  
"You have to" he said hugging her.  
  
He turned her to face Lupin. She look up at him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
She quietly moved her hair out of her eye.  
  
"What happened!?!"  
  
"He...he hit me"  
  
Lupin was examining her eye.  
  
"Look at my kittens Moony, I've had to share only scraps with them, plus allow myself to eat"  
  
Moony took the kittens and handed them back to Draco.  
  
"I know you are going to send me back, but I won't stay, I can't handle that"  
  
"No no no Anne, I would never send you back"  
  
She smiled and the collapsed. He caught her. 


	29. The News

Tonks walked in.  
  
"OMG! You know?"  
  
"Yes, please Tonks, get me some water and some food"  
  
Tonks congered up these things.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Malnourishment"  
  
Suddenly Anne sat up and looked around.  
  
"Calm down, calm down" said Lupin.  
  
"I'm okay"  
  
"Anne, I think you should eat something" said Draco.  
  
She did and then fell asleep in Moony's arms. He handed her to Draco and he curled up next to her and they both fell asleep.  
  
"You can't send her back Remus"  
  
"I won't, I couldn't, I should have known, I promised her it would be okay"  
  
"No one thought they were bad people"  
  
Neither of them knew but Anne had woken up and was listening.  
  
"Moony...I didn't want to tell you, it is not you're fault, really, it isn't"  
  
She got up and went to sit on his lap.  
  
"I should have known"  
  
"You couldn't have, no one did"  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder. There was a knock on the door, Anne got up to answer it. She opened it and there stood Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir...I...come in...Moony" she called.  
  
Lupin came out and stopped, Anne had covered her eye before she answered the door, and now she looked down. She was walking out of the room when Lupin caught her.  
  
"Anne...no...stay..."  
  
"Moony...let me go...please...I don't want to go back..."  
  
"I won't let you go back"  
  
She stopped and turned to Dumbledore keeping her head down.  
  
"Anne...I know what happened, but I came to see anyway, you don't have to go back" he said seeing the look on her face.  
  
Anne lifted her head and look and Dumbledore, her hair falling out of the way of the eye.  
  
"So it seems...I was wrong about the Vidas..."  
  
Anne wouldn't even look at him.   
  
"Again, you don't have to go back, you can stay here and Lupin can have custody since he is you're godfather"  
  
"He is family, why didn't you give me to him first"  
  
"We wanted to give you to closer family"  
  
"Oh"   
  
Dumbledore took out his wand and healed her eye.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"So does that mean...I get to live here...with Moony, Tonks, and Draco"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes!" she said jumping up and hugging Lupin.  
  
"Now, if you will excuse me, I have to leave"  
  
He evaported but threw something to Anne before he did. She caught it and looked and it. It was a wand. She read the note attached, it said: This was Sirius' wand, he dropped it before he fell into the curtain, I thought you would want it. She smlied and showed Lupin. He smiled and they left. Draco was still sleeping when they arrived. She decided to leave him. Then she remembered her niffler. What happened to Bear? She remembered she left him in London with the Vidas.  
  
"I have to go..."  
  
Anne ran out of the door and slammed it which woke Draco up. He ran after her followed closely by Tonks and Lupin.  
  
She stuck her hand out and the knight bus came she climbed in a payed him twenty two sickles for the both way trip. She made it and climbed out. She went and knocked on the door. Mr. Vida answered he gave her another black eye and dragged her inside. She tried to fight him but he was stronger.   
  
"Where were you, you will never leave again" he screamed.  
  
She ran up the stairs and found her niffler hidden under the bed she grabbed him and did the only thing she could do to save him she transported him back to Grimwuald place. She recieved a letter from the ministery saying that if she did more magic she would be expelled. She ignored it and ran back downstairs. He caught her and tried to hit her again. She ducked and he knocked he unconsious she fell and he dragged her into her room. 


	30. Saving Bear

The others made it to the house and knocked.  
  
"Where is she" demanaded Draco.  
  
"Who" asked Mrs. Vida polietly.  
  
"Anne" said Tonks.  
  
"She hasn't been around here lately"  
  
Tonks stunned her.  
  
"Tonks!" said Moony.  
  
They all ran inside and ran upstairs, they found Mr. Vida up there locking a door.  
  
"Let me out!" screamed Anne...she had just woken up.  
  
"Anne!" Lupin yelled.  
  
"Moony...Moony please help me"  
  
"Alohamora" he said.  
  
"Oh no you don't"   
  
He and Lupin started fighting while Anne, hearing the door click opened it and ran right into him. She knocked him out with a chair that was outside the wall.   
  
"Anne" said Moony hugging her.   
  
Tonks used a memory charm on both of them as they ran out. They all used the knight bus to get home. Anne arrived and sank into Moony's armchair cluching her eye.  
  
"Anne...Anne let me see..." said Tonks.  
  
Anne showed them all, as Lupin healed it.   
  
"Where is Bear?" asked Draco.  
  
She got up and got him.  
  
"How did he get here?"  
  
"I zapped him here..."  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"I know, I know, I got a letter saying that if I did anymore magic I'd be expelled"  
  
"Don't do anymore magic then" said Lupin.  
  
"I won't"  
  
There was another knock on the door and Draco went to answer it.   
  
"It's Harry, Ron, and Hermione" Draco yelled.  
  
Anne wanted to surprise them and she told this to Draco in her mind and then hid behind the couch. They all came and there were lots of Hello's and hugs when the trio's back was turned Anne walked out and went to the back of Harry and covered his eyes. He turned quickly.  
  
"Anne!" he said hugging her.  
  
"Oh Harry I missed you so much!"  
  
"Hermoine, Ron!" she said hugging them all.  
  
"Did you come for a visit?" asked Hermoine.  
  
She looked up at Draco.  
  
"What do I tell them Draco?"  
  
"Tell them the truth"  
  
"They might do something...rash..."  
  
"They're you're friends, they'll understand"  
  
She turned back to Hermione.  
  
"I'm in Moony's custody now" she started slowly.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron.  
  
"Becuase..." she looked up at Draco one more time, "He hit me"  
  
"He what!" said Harry.  
  
"Now guys, I'm okay, really I am"  
  
"I'm fine, aren't I Tonks...Moony?"  
  
"She's fine" they said together.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Well if you need anything just say the word" said Harry.  
  
"Of course Harry, thanks" she hugged him.  
  
"How long are you all staying?"  
  
"The rest of the summer!" said Hermione.  
  
"Yah!" said Anne.  
  
They all went upstairs to unpack there stuff. 


	31. The Connection

Two weeks went by and they were all were in Diagon Alley, shopping. They were bored so Hermione suggested it, beside that she wanted to pick up a new book. They decided to split up for a little bit. Anne and Draco went one way, Hermione went to the bookstore and Harry and Ron went the other. Anne and Draco walked down the street holding hands. They waved to Lupin and Tonks who were a little bit away from them. Then they both looked up when they heard a voice.  
  
"Well well well..." said Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Anne's eyes went big.  
  
"Lucius..."  
  
"Father..."  
  
"I knew there was something going on when Dumbledore said you had to stay at the school for more schoolwork"  
  
"M...M...Moony" Anne studdered.  
  
"Come Draco, I will teach you what happens when you disobey me"  
  
"M..M..Moony" Anne studdered louder.  
  
Lupin looked over, and came to her side.  
  
"Lucius, I think you should leave"   
  
"I will leave Remus but I want my son first"  
  
Lupin took out his wand and sent Draco back to Grimwuald Place.  
  
"Draco...where are you" she thought.  
  
"I'm at Grimwauld Place, don't worry"  
  
Anne looked up at Lucius Malfoy and then looked and Lupin. They had hated looks in their eyes.   
  
"Anne, make him bring me back"  
  
"Draco...no"  
  
"Anne..please..."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Bring me back my son"   
  
"Bring him back Moony"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do it...please"  
  
He brought Draco back and Draco and his father diappeared.  
  
"Draco!" said Anne stepping forward.  
  
Lupin pulled out his wand and zapped everybody back home. They all arrived with differnt things in their hands. Tonks zapped all the other things back. Anne turned and sobbed into Lupin's shoulder.  
  
"Anne...shhh...it's okay...we'll get him back"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Lucius showed up and took Draco and there gone" said Anne.  
  
"Oh No" they all said together.  
  
Suddenly Anne screamed and collapsed. She stopped and started breathing heavily. Moony picked her up.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"He...he used the cruactius curse on Draco...I can feel it too" she said still breathing hard.  
  
It happened again.   
  
"Close the connection!" said Lupin.  
  
"I can't...I wouldn't anyway"  
  
"Draco...Draco...please...make him stop"  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay, what do you mean"  
  
"I can feel it too"  
  
"You're feeling the curse"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Please Anne, is there anyway we can close our connection?"  
  
"Even if their was I wouldn't...Don't worry Draco, we'll get you out"  
  
She endured on more minute of the curse and then it stopped.  
  
"Draco, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm kind of okay, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, kind of"  
  
"We'll get you out soon"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Anne went to sleep, and she knew, through their connection, that Draco was hurting and scared. She sleep really badly and started screaming in her dreams. 


	32. The Rescue

Anne got up early and sat in Lupin's armchair. She stared at the fire going in front of her. Two hours went by and everybody was still asleep.  
  
"Anne...are you awake?" thought Draco.  
  
"Yes Draco, I've been up for hours"  
  
"You really should get some sleep darling"  
  
"I can't, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, are you?"  
  
"Kind of"  
  
"My father told me something today"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said that the only reason that I was put in Slytherin was becuase he somehow got the sorting hat to put me there"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I should be in Gryffidor"  
  
"That wonderful, yet horrible"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I'm coming today Draco"  
  
"Anne listen to me, stay away, I can handle him"  
  
"I have to go now, please stop him from using any of the unforgivible curses"  
  
"I'll try, please stay away"  
  
She got up and turned to find Harry standing there.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He hugged her and they sat down and talked for awhile. Then he went upstairs to get ready. When he was gone Anne wrote a quick note.  
  
Please don't worry, I'm sorry to do this to you all, but he needs my help, stay here. If I don't come back, I love you all so much. I left all my rings, please keep them for me, thank you. I love you.  
  
She then grabbed her moneybag and climbed onto the knight bus.  
  
"Lots of places to go this week Anne?" Stan asked.  
  
"Of course, take me to Malfoy Mansion"  
  
"You know the Malfoy's?"  
  
"My boyfriend IS a malfoy"  
  
"I see, to Malfoy mansion then"  
  
The bus shot up there and she got out. She transformed and went up to the side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had all woken up and found the note. Lupin was looking paler than usual.  
  
"If I dont come back!" said Ron.  
  
Lupin picked up her ring.  
  
"Anne Black"  
  
It showed Anne prowling around the side of the house. Suddenly she transformed screaming.  
  
"Cruatious curse" said Tonks quietly.  
  
"We have to after her" said Hermione desperetly.  
  
"No" said Lupin, "no, we can't, she can handle this"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anne shook off the curse and transformed again.   
  
"Draco, where are you?"  
  
"Anne, go home"  
  
"You either tell me, or I find it myself"  
  
"He's down here, you can't"  
  
Suddenly the curse happened again, but this time she stay transformed.  
  
"Are you okay" Draco asked.  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"I'm in the dungeon, there is a hidden door where the picture of the old lady is"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Anne was afraid for her and Draco's life, but she entered the Malfoy mansion anyway. She looked around and found the picture.  
  
"What's the password?"  
  
"pureblood"  
  
"Wonderful" she thought back sarcastically.  
  
She looked around, transformed and entered the dungeon. 


	33. The Cell

Anne preceded down the stairs carefully. She saw Draco lying in a cell. She took out her wand, she knew the Consequences. She knew that if she used a spell she would be expelled. She crept forward.   
  
"Draco" she whispered.  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Anne, leave now!"  
  
"No"   
  
Suddenly Draco's eyes went big and Anne felt a wand and the back of her head. She breathed deep and turned slowly to find Lucius Malfoy standing there.   
  
"Well well well"  
  
Anne stared at him with hated eyes. She turned to Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry"   
  
She used her wand to send him back to Grimwuald Place. She then turned back to Lucius.  
  
"YOu can have me, but leave him alone"  
  
"Crucio" yelled Lucius.  
  
Anne was so close that she took it fully. She closed her eyes trying to get the pain away. She wouldn't scream for him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco appeared in front of everybody before he had to endure the curse again. He stood again and everybody ran to hug him.  
  
"Where's Anne?" asked Lupin.  
  
"She...She's fighting my father"  
  
"She's what!" yelled Harry and Ron.  
  
"He's to powerful, Lupin do something"  
  
"I can't, she can handle herself, she would hate us if we interfeared"  
  
"She won't live to hate us!" he yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A owl floated down and dropped a letter on Anne's head, she grabbed in and stuffed it in her pocket not thinking about it. She stunned Malfoy and ran out. She caught the bus home. She stumbled to the door and knocked Tonks ran to it and flung it open. Anne collapsed in her arms, but still managed to look up at her.   
  
"Please, bring me to Moony"  
  
Tonks did.  
  
"Moony, he knows me, he'll find me or Draco" she said still breathing heavily.  
  
"Relax, relax for awhile, those curses are tacking a lot out of you"  
  
She sat in his chair and told them everything that happened.   
  
"I'm sorry Draco, but I couldn't keep you there, I had to send you back"  
  
"But...you had already done a spell...and.."  
  
She took out her letter and broke down crying as she handed it to Lupin. He read it aloud, saying that it said she was expelled and someone would come over in a week to destroy her wand.   
  
"Anne...no, it's my fault" said Draco.  
  
"I stunned him anyway"  
  
"I would have gotten it either way"  
  
"We can do something, you were protecting him and yourself, it's just like Harry's situation"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Dumbledore came over the next week explaining that she would go to trial just like Harry did and she wouldn't proabably get out.  
  
"Proabably!"  
  
"Well, I guess they could judge against you, but I don't think so"  
  
He left and she was sad again. Everyone else had gone shopping. They didn't want to go, but now she wished she did. She was tired and bored. There was never anything to do in the house anymore. She decided she would go for a walk, even though she wasn't supposed to stay inside. Draco got to go out becuase Tonks made him look different. Anne stepped out the door and walked to the park. Suddenly Lucius appeared in front of her. She pulled out her wand.   
  
"now now now, you won't be needing that, Expelliarmus"  
  
"Give me back my wand Lucius"  
  
"Didn't you learn any manners?"  
  
"Not when it comes to you"  
  
"Tisk Tisk"  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy" she spat.  
  
She started to leave when he yelled.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Her quidditch relflexs helped her. She sprang out of the way.  
  
"Cucio"  
  
That time Anne didn't escape and she took the spell. At Diagon Alley Draco doubled over in pain. Lupin told Tonks to help him and disappered. He arrived at Anne's side and looked into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. 


	34. Trouble

Anne looked up to see Lupin.  
  
"Get my wand" she hissed.  
  
"Accio, Expelliarmus"  
  
He handed her wand and Lucius' wand to her. She stood up and zapped him back to diagon alley. He was very frustrated by this when he arrived.   
  
"What now Lucius, you don't have a wand"  
  
Suddenly deatheaters appeared at Lucius side. They didn't have their masks on though and she could see who they were. Bellatrix, Mcnair, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Peter Pettigrew, Dolohov, Mulciber, Rookwood, and Travers. Anne had a stunned look it her eye.   
  
"Draco" she thought  
  
"What...Anne...do you need help"  
  
"No, but I'll tell you, you're dad sure has friends"  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
She named the death eaters for him.  
  
"Let Lupin or Tonks come"  
  
"They come I send them back"  
  
"Okay, but be safe"  
  
"Of Course"  
  
Anne looked and them all again and smiled.  
  
"You have lots of friends Lucius"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'll make you a deal"  
  
"Whats the deal?"  
  
"You let me kill Bellatrix and I'll give you Draco"  
  
"Why Bellatrix, not a worm like Peter"  
  
Anne walked up to Peter. He was shaking.  
  
"What Peter? Scared that you're best friends daughter is gunna hurt you, you have a wand to you know"  
  
She yanked the wand out of his hand.  
  
"Not anymore though"  
  
He just shook more. She knocked him out with a stunning spell. All the deatheaters raised their wands.  
  
"No" came Lucius' voice.  
  
He pushed Bellatrix forward, who took this as a chance to taunt her.  
  
"You want to avenge my poor cousins death eh?"  
  
Anne raised her wand.  
  
"How could you, you evil witch!"  
  
"Oh, how sweet"  
  
She stunned her.  
  
"I thought you were gunna kill her" Lucius asked in a bored voice.  
  
"I'm thinking about it"  
  
"Just do it, or are you afraid"  
  
"I'm afraid for you, but not for me"  
  
"Enough talk" yelled McNair.  
  
"You want to kill me McNair, give me you're best shot"  
  
"Avada Kedavra" he yelled.  
  
She did a quick splits and stood back up.  
  
"I'm very agile" she said to the suprised look on his face.  
  
They all shot a different spell at her. She did a series of gymnastics and stood up and brushed the dirt off.  
  
"I told you I was agile"  
  
She through back Lucius' wand. Suddenly he conguered up ropes that entwined her. She looked suprised then smiled. She tighened all her muscles as the rope tied themself.   
  
"You underestimate my power?" she asked.  
  
She loosened her muscles and the robes fell of her body. The death eaters stood stunned for awhile and then the other two woke up and tried again.   
  
"Wait"  
  
Everybody stopped.  
  
"Peter...I've always wanted to ask you...how could you kill you're best friend, who was just the opposite of you. A nice person, good at quidditch..."  
  
"He..he deserved to die"  
  
"Just like my father did?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"no..."  
  
Sudddenly all the deatheaters fell to their knees, there head bowed. It was dark out, but Anne turned to see the flaming red eyes of Lord Voldemort. 


	35. The Dark Lord

Anne gasped and looked into his blood red eyes. She knew that she would just have to fight him, there was no other choice. But if she had to die, she might as well taunt him some first.  
  
"Oh look it's *The-man-who-let-the-boy-live"  
  
"You dare taunt me"  
  
"Apparently"   
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
She did another quick splits and came back up.  
  
"Expelliarmus"  
  
His wand flew and she caught it.  
  
"I thought the so called dark lord would be harder to defeat"  
  
"Stupefey"  
  
She knocked all the death eaters out except Lucius.   
  
When she wasn't looking Lucius hit her with the cruatious curse. She fell to the ground, but she wouldn't scream for them. While she was on the ground Lucius conguered up some ropes and tied her up. She was to weak to resist. Bellatrix woke up and Voldemort send the other back except for her and peter. Bellatrix now laughing at the fact that Anne couldn't do anything took Anne's wand and threw it, and then performed the curatius curse on her again. She wouldn't scream but she doubled over it pain so severe she thought her veins were on fire.  
  
"Draco" she thought weakly.  
  
"Anne...what?!?"  
  
"Please...send Moony and Tonks, but get Dumbledore first"  
  
"Who is there? What are they doing to you"  
  
"Voldemort, Lucius, Peter, and Bellatrix"  
  
"I'll send them at once"  
  
Five minutes later the three appeared. Anne was trying to live, she had been hit by that curse so many times that it was affecting her well-being. Bellatrix was having a fun time making fun of her while the others fought.   
  
"My cousin was an idiot"  
  
"Dont...talk about my father like that" she said weakly.  
  
She took the curse again, while back at Grimwuald Place Draco was screaming from the pain, but he was used to it, so it didn't affect him as much. Anne was now almost unconsious.  
  
"Peter..."  
  
Peter hiding behind a tree, came over.  
  
"W..w...what?"  
  
"You will get yours" she said before not being able to talk.  
  
She got the curse one more time before Dumbledore made Voldemort flee. Lupin came over.  
  
"Anne...anne...wake up"  
  
"Moony..." she said, her voice barely audible.  
  
He picked up her up and carried her over to Dumbledore who zapped them all home. Lupin, who was still holding her, brought her in the living room where Draco, and the others were.  
  
"OMG!" he yelled, "What happened to her?"  
  
Anne who was barely consious and could barely hear what he was saying couldn't answer him. He layed her on the couch.  
  
"What can we do?" he asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Let her rest, it's all you can do"  
  
Anne fell asleep and slept for a week. Everyone was really worried. Draco wouldn't leave her side, even though Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to get him to sleep and eat. Finally on Tuesday morning Anne opened her eyes to see Draco sleeping on the floor and Lupin sleeping on the chair. Anne sat up. She was still weak. She felt like she was falling alseep.  
  
"Draco...Moony" she whispered.  
  
"Guys" she said louder.  
  
They both opened their eyes.   
  
"Anne!" they yelled.   
  
They both got up to hug her.  
  
"We didn't know if you were ever going to wake up" said Lupin.  
  
"You still look tired"  
  
"The curse is brutal, but Draco why aren't you like me"  
  
"I"m used to it"  
  
Everybody else came down to talk to her.  
  
"I'm kind of okay, but I have to...go"  
  
She used her wand to get to Malfoy Mansion.  
  
"She's not strong enough!"  
  
"I know" said Lupin to Draco.  
  
*I got this from www.mugglenet.com. 


	36. The Final Defeat

Anne was standing in front of the mansion. She zapped herself some healing potion, she felt stronger, but all she needed was her determination. She walked in the front door, and looked around. She took out her wand, ready for anything. She heard laughter, coming from what she thought must be the living room. She looked around the corner to see Lucius and Narcissa sitting on the couch, with Bellatrix on a chair. They were all drinking martini's, which Anne found odd becuase she didn't think the malfoy's would associate with anything muggle. She put her wand around the corner and tied Narcissa and Bellatrix up. She then came around the corner. She used her wand to bring Lucius' martini to her. She took a sip.   
  
"Martini's were never my taste"  
  
"Anne" he said a little ashtonished.  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To deafeat you"  
  
"Ha"  
  
She finished the Martini and through the glass at his feet and watched it shatter. She tried to curse him which he easily deflected.   
  
"Fine, you want to fight we will, would you like a drink first?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy"  
  
They started fighting Anne was weaker but full of determination, and Lucius was strong, plus a death eater. She through every curse she knew at him. He kept trying to get her with the curatious curse and avada kedavra, which she easily escaped.  
  
"Is that all you got?" she taunted.  
  
"Funny...that's what you're father said and look at him"  
  
"Shut up Bellatrix" she congerued up some tape for her mouth.  
  
She went back to fighting Lucius. All this belongings in that room where shattering. She fell to her knees as the crucius curse hit her in the back. After the pain subsided she turned to see Bellatrix still had her wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus"  
  
Her wand flew and Anne turned only to be tied up my Lucius.  
  
"my my my, I thought it was you who would be getting me" he said with a laugh.  
  
She wasn't expecting it so she couldn't get out.  
  
"Avada Kedav..."  
  
She rolled away just in time, and doing a quick backflip she got out of the ropes.  
  
"It IS me getting you Lucius"  
  
She fought on and on and finally Anne stunned Lucius and tied him up. Going to his secret hiding spot she took out all the illegal potions and things and zapped them all to Lupin with an explanation note. She also went downstairs and let go all the prisoners that were down there. She went up to what she assumed was Draco's bedroom and send everything back to Grimwauld Place. She then looked around the house somemore for anything illegal. When she didn't find anything she left. Only when she got back did she untie them. She was in Draco's bedroom and fixed everything so it looked better than a jumbled heap. Then she went back to the living room. Everyone jumped up.  
  
"Anne" yelled Draco who came to hug her.   
  
"Ow" she said as he did.  
  
"What?!? Are you okay?!?"   
  
"I'm fine, a little sore, but okay"  
  
"Oh Moony...I was going to ask you, why didn't the guy come to destroy my wand?"  
  
Lupin looked to Tonks and she explained.  
  
"The minister came and saw how you were and since you only had a week before you were of age, he let you off"  
  
"I'm of age, I can use magic anytime?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yes!" she said jumping up, "Oh, did you all recieve the illegal items?"  
  
"Of course, don't worry, we'll turn them into the ministry"  
  
"Draco...come with me"  
  
They went upstairs and Anne showed him his new and inproved room.  
  
"All my stuff Anne, but how..."  
  
"I explored you're house..."  
  
"Wonderful"  
  
He hugged her and they started kissing. The other slippped out and Anne hit the door shut with her foot. They kept kissing passionatly, until there was a knock on the front door. 


	37. Uh Oh

Anne ran down to answer it.  
  
"Fred" she said kissing him.  
  
"George" she said kissing him too.  
  
"We can for a vist!" said George.  
  
"Wonderful" she replied laughing.  
  
"We heard you kicked Malfoy's arse"  
  
She laughed, news sure did travel.  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"Nice" they replied.  
  
They all came inside to talk.  
  
"Oh guys, I was going to ask you, what is with those kittens, they never age!"  
  
They boys exchanged smiles.  
  
"There supposed to do that, or not do that" said Fred.  
  
"Amazing! Thanks guys!"  
  
"Yeah" they answered a little embarresed.  
  
"Say...has that Umbridge woman been back to the school?" Fred asked with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"With you two and Peeves on her I don't think she'll ever return" Anne said laughing.  
  
They all laughed at her joke.  
  
A week later Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Anne, and Tonks were sitting around really late. Lupin was no where to be found. Suddenly a werewolf can flying down the steps. Draco, who was good at potion making, usually made a potion for him, but with Anne fighting Lucius, he forgot! Anne jumped up and transformed flying at Lupin and knocking him over. She stuggled with him while Draco made everyone go to their rooms and lock the doors. Anne rolled around the floor trying to hold him down. He was strong, in school he had James AND Sirius to hold him down. Suddenly he lunged and his claw caught her throat, she changed back clutching her throat just as Lupin changed back panting. Anne was unconsious as Lupin crawled over to her. He was devestated that he did this to her. He thought her dead for sure, he had slit her throat afterall. He felt for a pulse just as the others came down. Tonks ran foward.  
  
"Is she alive!?" she asked.  
  
"Barely"  
  
Tonks fixed the cut with her wand as Lupin carried her to the couch. Again she slept a week. They were worried, this wasn't just a spell she could have died! Lupin felt horrible, how could he do this. A week later she woke up, she felt fine. She looked up at Draco. He looked up at her and jumped up  
  
"Anne!" she said hugging her.  
  
"Draco!" she tried tried to say.  
  
Her eyes went wide as she tried to talk, she couldn't!   
  
"Oh no...Lupin!"He yelled.  
  
Lupin ran out from the kitchen and smiled when he saw Anne up. He came over and hugged her then he let go and looked at her. Her eyes were still wide and she looked afraid.  
  
"Anne...what?"  
  
"She can't talk Lupin...she can't talk, you're claw must have got her vocal cord"  
  
"Oh no, Anne I'm so sorry..."  
  
She felt bad. She knew this must have been hard for him. She tried to say it wasn't his fault but she couldn't get a sound.   
  
"You can fix it, can't you?" Draco asked.  
  
"No...we need someone like a healer, it would be to dangerous"  
  
Everyone came down now, everyone was happy to see her. She stood up and cried silently in Harry shoulder.   
  
"What?" he asked her.  
  
"I can't talk" she mouthed.  
  
"She can't talk?!" he asked Draco, who just shook his head.  
  
He tried to confort her while they thought of someone to fix it.  
  
"Dumbledore" said Hermione.  
  
"I don't know how to get him here" said Lupin, now trying to confort her, "This is all my fault"  
  
"I was supposed to make the potion"  
  
"Will everyone shut up!" Anne mouthed waving her hands about, "It's my fault! I should have reminded Draco"  
  
Luckly everyone could understand her. They all hugged her and she cuddled with Draco. What was she going to do, she couldn't just not talk! That would be bad! She needed Dumbledore, she asked Moony, the best she could anyway, to write him a letter and bring him here. He did and now they would just have to wait. Dumbledore was supposed to be the worlds greatest wizard after all, he should be able to fix this! At least she hoped he would. 


	38. Immature

Dumbledore came a week later and fixed her vocal cords with ease.  
  
"Thank you" she told him.  
  
"We want you to talk" he replied then disapparted.  
  
She went upstairs to find Lupin and tell him the good news. She saw his door partly opened. She knocked and then entered to find him packing.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Anne! You can talk! Wonderful"  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore just came, where are you going?" she repeated.  
  
"I'm sorry Anne, but it's not safe for you to have me here"  
  
"But Moony..I'm healed...I can talk...I'm fine..."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Anne's voice was starting to crack, this was her fault.  
  
"F...fine..."  
  
She was sad, and yet mad at him for leaving. After an hour he came down. She heard him talking to Tonks in the kitchen.  
  
"Don't go Remus, her father dies and now you leave, this isn't easy for her"  
  
"I have to go, it's not safe, I don't want that to happen again"  
  
"You are her father figure, you can't leave"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
He hugged her and said good-bye to everybody else. He went into the living room and found Anne sitting in his chair. He knelt down in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry Anne, I really am"  
  
She didn't move and didn't even look at him. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and left. She sat like for a week. She didn't talk, she barely ate. Tonks was getting so worried that she went to visit Lupin, he told her that he would be at the shrieking shack. She entered and looked around. She saw him reading on the chair. He jumped up when her saw her.  
  
"Tonks! Wonderful to see you"  
  
He saw the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong..."  
  
"Anne...she doesn't talk, she barely eats, she thinks your leaving is her fault"  
  
"But, it's not..."  
  
"She proably lost 5 pounds already Remus, it's that bad"  
  
"I can't let that happen again"  
  
"It won't...it won't..."  
  
"I'll come back, but if it does, I'm gone for good"  
  
"It won't!"  
  
Lupin quickly packed and they left. They entered the house. Anne was still sitting in the chair. Lupin came back to her.  
  
"Anne...I'm back for good"  
  
She got up and left for her bedroom.  
  
"What?" he asked Tonks.  
  
"Now she's mad"  
  
"at what?!?"  
  
"you leaving"  
  
He went upstairs to her and entered her room. She turned away from him. Then disapperated. Moony was surprised, then he remembered Tonks telling him that she passed the test. She was talking to Draco and the others in this kitchen.   
  
"Anne...please..."  
  
She recieved a you-better-let-him-talk look from Tonks, so she sighed and followed him into the living room.  
  
She stood and he sat in his chair.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit?"  
  
"Does it look like it?"  
  
"Why are you mad?"  
  
"The only father figure I have left and you leave...I didn't even get to meet James...Sirius is dead and you leave"  
  
"Well...what about peter?"  
  
"Don't even talk about Peter, I almost killed him that night I was fighting Voldemort"  
  
"Yes...but you didn't"  
  
"My father almost did" she said sitting down.  
  
"But he didn't"  
  
"Becuase Harry stopped him"  
  
"He still didn't"  
  
"Why did you leave" she asked him seriously.  
  
"I didn't want to put you in danger"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Look what happened"  
  
"That wasn't even you're fault"  
  
"I couldn't have killed you!"  
  
"But you didn't!"  
  
How could he think that, he treated her like a little kid, she sighed and left the room. 


	39. Frustrated

She was sitting with her friends on her bed.   
  
"Why does he treat me like a child?!" she asked in a frustrated voice.  
  
"He cares about you" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm seventeen! That isn't a child"  
  
"He loves you Anne, he doesn't want to see you hurt! He knows how hard it was for you to lose Sirius and he didn't want you to get hurt becuase of him" came Harry's voice.  
  
"I can take care of myself, and I will"  
  
She flicked her wand and everything packed itself into her trunk.   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa"  
  
Her trunk floated and then went downstairs.  
  
"Anne, no, don't, please"  
  
"I'm sorry Ron"  
  
She was standing at the edge of the sidewalk her hand raised all she had to do was extend it and the bus would come. She looked up at the steps. Tonks and Lupin stepped out and stared and her with wide eyes.  
  
"Where is she going.....with her trunk..." Tonks asked Hermione.  
  
"We don't know, she just said she could take care of herself and she will"  
  
Anne looked up at the two and lowered her hand. The bus appeared and she climbed on.  
  
"Anne, wonderful to see you again!" said Stan, "where now?"  
  
"Diagon Alley Stan, thank you"  
  
They were off, she knew this was it, a chance to prove herself, and she could handle it. Then the bus pulled into Diagon Alley.   
  
She stepped out and looked around. She almost felt and home here. She knew she would be staying for a while, becuase school didn't start for a long time. Then she had a brilliant idea! She zapped herself and her bags to Hogsmeade. She stepped into the twins shop.  
  
"Anne? What are you doing here?" asked George.  
  
"Who cares George, she's here!" says Fred hugging her.  
  
"But, why ARE you here?" George asked.  
  
"Well apparently Moony thinks I'm a child and can't take care of myself, so I was wondering if I could work at you're shop and live here with you"  
  
"Of course you can" said Fred hugging her again.  
  
"We know you're not a child Anne, don't worry" said George.  
  
"Thank you, when do I start"  
  
"Start next week, take a week to shop and have fun" said Fred.  
  
Annd looked down and noticed that her ring was missing.  
  
"My ring, oh no, I left it at the house!"  
  
She looked out of the window of the shop and saw everybody coming to the door.  
  
"Oh no, they found it, please don't tell them I'm here"  
  
She disappereated with a small pop and hid in George's room. She hid her trunk in his closet and grabbed the invisbility cloak. She crept downstairs and saw them all there talking to Fred and George.  
  
"No, she hasn't been here" said Fred, "I think we would know"  
  
"The ring said she would be here" said Tonks.  
  
George grabbed the ring and hid it.  
  
"I'll give it to her if she stops by"  
  
"Draco...call her" said Lupin.  
  
"Anne...please answer" he thought.  
  
Anne heard him, but didn't respond.  
  
"She's ignoring me" he told Lupin.  
  
Anne got up and crept behind the counter. She tugged on George's hand, he looked around and slipped the ring into her fingers. She put it on. Lupin saw George looking around. She went around the counter and Anne slipped behind Fred, grabbing his waist so he knew she was there. Lupin felt around and Fred kept spinning. Then they all left the shop and Anne climbed out from under the cloak. She hugged the twins.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she squealed.  
  
"No Problem" they replied.  
  
She proceded up the stairs to collect her trunk and moved it into the empty room. She missed Draco, but she didn't think she could risk it. He might tell Moony and Tonks. She sighed and decided to do it anyway.  
  
"Draco" she thought. 


	40. Some How

"Anne!"  
  
"PLEASE don't tell Moony Draco...please!"  
  
"Okay Okay I won't, where are you?"  
  
"I'm not telling anyone sorry, but I do miss you"  
  
"You're at Hogsmeade, aren't you? Fred and George were acting weird"  
  
"Don't tell anybody, I'm trusting you!"  
  
"I won't, I won't"  
  
"I'm working there and they are letting me stay"  
  
"Okay, but I might come and visit sometime"  
  
"Absoulutly! Can't wait"  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
Anne walked down the street. She went to Diagon Alley and entered Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.   
  
"Hello Anne, long time no see" Florean said hugging her.  
  
"Same Florean, it's great to be back"  
  
She sat down and pulled out a muggle romance novel. She loved reading these even though they were muggle. She just bought this one, it was called Belle and the Pirate. She ate an ice cream and after awhile, put her book down to talk to Flourean. Then she got up and left. She was tired, and she knew the boys thought themselves responsible for her now, she hoped she didn't have to leave them too. She entered the shop and saw the boys alsleep in their chairs. There was a customer trying to get there attention.  
  
"I'm so sorry ma'am, let me help you"  
  
She went over and helped the woman buy the pack of canary creams.  
  
"Thank you" she replied and then left.   
  
Anne levetated the boys and put them into their beds. The rooms were above the store so after she set them down, she heard some other people in the shop. She ran downstairs and took care of the people, closed the shop, and went to bed. They next morning the guys wondered what happened.  
  
"I took care of the people, and closed the shop" she answered.  
  
"Thank you so much" said Fred.  
  
"Of course" she replied.  
  
*****  
  
Two weeks went by and everything was fine. Draco stopped by every once and awhile, Anne worked the store like a natural, and she loved being there. It was a saturday, and George and Anne were cleaning up the shop, getting is ready to open.   
  
"Where's Fred?" Anne asked.  
  
"Still sleeping, I think" he replied.  
  
She ran upstairs to his bedroom and looked around. It was empty. She searched everywhere and couldn't find it. She looked into her ring.  
  
"Fred Weasley"  
  
She saw his huddled in a corner of a cell. The ring read Voldemort's prison, london. She looked shocked, she knew that Voldemort must have knew she was here and took someone close to her. She ran downstairs and told George then disapparted to London.  
  
She was inside Voldemort's prison. She looked around. There were demetors everywhere, she knew she had to find Fred. She looked around the cells and spotted him, but first she saw Draco. What was he doing here? Wait, first get them out, then ask questions. But why hadn't anyone told her, why didn't he try to contact her. Proabably becuase he thought she'd do something stupid, which he was proabably right, but she had to help him.  
  
"Draco" she thought.  
  
He looked up into her eyes and a worried expression became etched across his face.   
  
"Anne leave now" he thought back.  
  
"Fred and you are both here, I'm not going to leave"  
  
She quickly sent them both back and before she could get herself home there was a wand at the back of her head. She slowly lowered her wand and turned to face a deatheater. It was Bellatrix she heard through the mask.  
  
"Give me the wand"  
  
Anne reluctedly handed it over. Thoughts of home raced through her head. Thoughts of Moony and Tonks. She knew she would have to get it of this one...some how. 


	41. Lucius Malfoy

She walked forward with Bellatrix's wand pointed at her back. She knew any sudden moves and she wouldn't live to tell anybody about this. Bellatrix motioned to a dementor to lock her up. He threw her in the cell that Draco had been it and she in turn yelled her lungs out at them all. They all yelled at her to shut up. They even tried the crucius curse on her, but she was to quick. Finally Lucius came storming in when she really didn't want to see him. He walked into the cell and grabbed her by the collar dragging her out.   
  
"Let me go Lucius" she screamed.  
  
He dragged her along the corridors; she kicked and screamed, but he still dragged her along. He literally threw her into an dark, empty room. She fell to the ground, and then stood up quickly.  
  
"Leave me alone Lucius"  
  
"Apparently you are having a difficult time understanding what I am saying"  
  
"Just what ARE you saying?"  
  
"I want my son back" he replied calmly.  
  
"Why so you can torture him?" she countered.  
  
"He's my son, I can do as I wish"  
  
"He may be you're son but you don't deserve him"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
She quickly sprang out of the way and stood up. She grabbed his wand and tossed it into a dark corner. She used every karate move she knew to bring him down. He was quick, but she was quicker. She swept her leg and brought him down, she then knocked him out with a quick to the head. She stood up and brushed the dust from her robes. She had to get out of there...Alive. She stepped out the room, using Lucius' wand she called her own.  
  
"Accio wand"   
  
The wand flew from it's place on the table in her hand and she walked out. She stunned any death-eaters and used a patronus (hers was a dog) on the demetors. She also opened all the locks and walked out. She apparted into the twins shop, and even before she had time to look around Fred hugged her.  
  
"You saved me, but you're alive!"  
  
"I know how to handle death-eaters and demetors by now" she said laughing.  
  
"Where's Draco? I sent him here"  
  
"He went back after you..." said George.  
  
"HE WHAT!" she yelled then apparted back.  
  
She landed softly in the shadows, looking around for Draco, she pulled her wand out. She stopped when again she felt a wand at her back. Her mind raced for ideas. What was she going to do? She slowly tried to slip her wand back into her cloak but a hand caught her.  
  
"no you don't" a familier voice said.  
  
"McNair" she said.  
  
He grabbed her wand and threw her into a cell.   
  
"You better shut up becuase after what you did to Lucius, he is madder than ever"  
  
"Like you care what he does to me"  
  
"I don't, but It's not fun to see him mad"  
  
Mcnair left and Anne saw Draco step out from the shadows. She shook her head as he lifted his wand.  
  
"Step back into the shadows Draco" she said to him with her mind.  
  
He did but then had to ask.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The death-eaters and the dementors can sense any magic, that's how I got caught"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No! Go home...I can get out on my own"  
  
He sensed the urgency in her voice and he diapparated. She laid down in the straw and relaxed as much as she could. She also knew that if Lucius found out she was back, she would be in big trouble, but she also new the Mcnair wouldn't be stupid enough to tell him. She stayed in that same cell for a whole week. The only way she stayed sane is thinking about her family. The only family she knew that is.   
  
  
  
On what she guessed was a Friday afternoon, she was laying in the straw thinking about Lupin, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, the twins, and mostly Draco. She was almost asleep when the cell door burst open. She bolted upright and looked into the blue-gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy himself, and boy did he look MAD! 


	42. Angry Draco

She gulped but other than that she refused to act like she was afraid. Though she was, she was definitly afraid of him now. She knew that he was very very angry and that he would do anything to hurt her. She scrambled to her feet. She was weak, she hadn't eaten much that week. She shot a hated look and Lucius and was thinking about trying something very risky, but she had to try. She acted like she didn't care about Lucius and tried to walk right past him out of the cell. She grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall. She landed with a thud. The back of her head was bleeding, and she was trying to make it stop. Her head was spinning from the loss of blood, but she stood back up to face him.   
  
"Lucius, your son was just here and you didn't take him, it's not my problem anymore"  
  
"I would kill you, but I was sent to get you"  
  
"By who?" she asked slowly, dreading the answer that was coming.  
  
"The Dark Lord"  
  
"*The-man-who-let-the-boy-live?" she said scoffingly.  
  
He slapped her hard and her head snapped to the side.   
  
"How dare you!" he screamed.  
  
He grabbed her by her once beautiful black hair, which was now dirty from not being washed for a week. She brought her leg behind his and brought him down.  
  
"I can walk for myself thank you" she replied.  
  
He stood up and brushed himself off, slapping her again as he did. It hurt but she couldn't let him know that. She just shook it off. He grabbed her collar and shoved her along a empty dark corridor, it was dimly lit by torches. She stumbled on some loose rocks. Finally they reached a door. Lucius walked in front of her and knocked three times.   
  
"Come In" came a cold voice that Anne knew only to well.  
  
She swallowed hard and was shoved inside, Lucius left and she was alone with only Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Peter.  
  
"Make yourself at home" Voldemort answered mockingly.  
  
Anne stiffened and she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand.   
  
"You should be kneeling" said Bellatrix laughing, her laugh like nails on a chalkboard.  
  
She raised her wand and Anne felt like she was a puppet. She tried to resist but she ended up on her knees. Finally she jumped to her feet.   
  
"I'm not afraid of you, you're nothing to me"  
  
"You should be" Voldemort answered.  
  
"Well then MY LORD may I speak with Peter"  
  
Voldemort resented her disrespecting him, but this time he would not let his anger ruin his plans. He motioned Peter forward and Anne dragged him over to the corner to talk to him.  
  
"Remember when I said you would get yours Peter?"  
  
"Y-y-yes" he studdered.  
  
"I just wanted to remind you of those words"  
  
She stepped out of the shadows and into the fire light.  
  
"What do you want with me?" she asked.  
  
"Bring me Harry Potter, and you will be free to leave"  
  
"I seriously doubt that, but I wouldn't betray my friends for anything"  
  
"So be it...CRUCIO!" he yelled.  
  
He did a side sumersault and stood up. Suddenly she felt very dizzy. She felt the back of her head, it was bleeding still. Voldemort took his chance and yelled.  
  
"IMPERO"  
  
She felt as though she was floating. She tried fighting it. She was able to in class but now she was weaker than she was then.   
  
"You will bring me Harry Potter" a voice told her.  
  
She felt herself nodding and then found herself back at Grimwauld Place. She saw Harry Sitting on the couch, writing a letter. She walked over to him. He jumped up.  
  
"Anne you're alive!"  
  
He hugged her, she finally got a little hold on the curse, she took Harry's quill and paper and wrote in big, bold, shaky letters: IMPERO.  
  
Harry looked amazed and looked into her eyes. He tied her to the chair and called Remus and Tonks out. They were about to hug her when Harry yelled for them to stop.  
  
"She's under the imperious curse"  
  
Anne struggled against the ropes.  
  
"Can't you do something!?" Harry asked desperatly.  
  
Remus tried one thing that he wasn't sure if it would work, but it did. Anne's eyes glowed regualary again. She felt the back of her head, there was a small bleeding bump. She felt dizzy. She closed and opened her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" she asked slowly.  
  
Tonks saw her and fixed it for her. Anne nodded her thanks. They all looked at her she stood up and then felt dizzy so she sat back down.   
  
"Where's Draco?" she asked looking up at Tonks.  
  
"Upstairs, I'll get him"  
  
"No, don't bother" she told Tonks.  
  
"Draco, come down, I'm back"  
  
She heard Draco running down the stairs and she stared at him with tired eyes. She hugged her.  
  
"You know Draco...you're father is stronger than her looks"  
  
Draco looked alarmed, "What did he do to you"  
  
Anne just looked down. Draco grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Well...he can slap pretty hard, and let me tell you, rock walls are not soft to be shoved into"  
  
"I'm gunna kill him" he replied and disapparted. 


	43. Family Trouble

Anne look positively faint. She stood up and grabbed Harry's wand.  
  
"Sorry Harry" she added as she disapparted after Draco.  
  
She landed with a thud against another rock wall, which really hurt her already sore head. She looked around, she used Harry wand to congure her invisability cloak. She put it on and crept though the halls dodging some demetors looking for the source of the magic. She had an idea of where Draco and Lucius would be. She ran to the room that Lucius had thrown her into earlier. She slowly pulled open the door and she saw father and son facing each other, their wands raised. She slipped in unoticed. Lucius shot the crucius curse at his son, and Draco took it. Anne was on the right of Lucius and she got the curse when it hit Draco. She fell to her knees in pain, her cloak slipping off. She was still weak so she took the curse really hard.   
  
"Well well well" Lucius said pulling her up by her collar.  
  
Anne threw Draco Harry's wand. She was going for a roundhouse kick but Lucius saw it coming and grabbed her foot throwing her down to the ground. She landed with a sickening thud. She shook it off. She stood up as Lucius shot a spell at Draco, he ducked as Anne kicked Lucius in the stomach. He caught her by the shoulders and pushed her into the rock wall on the right of her. She crumpled into a heap on the floor and that's the last she remembered before everything went black.  
  
She awoke in her cell. She was sick now, she had a cough, and she was still weak. Her head spun uncontrollably, and she shivered though she was hot. She heard her cell door open but she was to weak to look up. She felt the coldness of a demetor, and felt someone pick her up. She just lay limp. She heard another door open and she was set on her feet. She could feel the heat of fire and as they set her down she fell to her knees.  
  
"Now she learns to kneel" came Bellatrix's cold voice.  
  
She looked up at Bellatrix and Voldemort, both seated in the same chairs as before, almost as if they never moved.  
  
"I told you to bring me Harry Potter"   
  
She just looked away from his blood red eyes.   
  
"Remus Lupin, appears to have helped you get out of my imperious curse, but don't worry, we took care of him"  
  
Anne's head snapped up, they had Moony.   
  
"What did you do to him" she croaked, painfully pulling herself to her feet.   
  
"A little torture should put him in his place, he's with my demetors now"  
  
Anne's eyes went wide.   
  
"Let him go, please, you can have me"  
  
"Are you saying that if we leave all your friends alone, you'll stay here and let us torture you instead?" Voldemort asked coldly.  
  
"Yes, let whoever is here leave, and leave the rest alone, and you can have me"  
  
She crumpled to the floor again.   
  
"But one thing, let me have on week with them...one week and you can have me for the rest of my life" she said breathlessly.  
  
"Good, Bellatrix go get Remus Lupin and Draco Malfoy and send them with Anne to where they wish to go"  
  
Bellatrix looked mad, but walked to the door, "Come then"  
  
Anne was too weak, so Bellatrix put her head out of the door and called to Luius, he entered and carried her to the torture chambers, though he wasn't to happy about it. She saw Remus tied on to a table trying to to scream as the dementor tortured him. Lucius let her down and she ran, as best as possible, to him. The demetor tried to get her away but Bellatrix stopped him.  
  
"Anne, you looked horrible" he replied weakly.  
  
She helped him up and walked the best she could to get Draco. They found him in a cell, he looked bad too, he had knife marks on his body. Old fashion torture she thought, how bad could it get. She helped him up and Bellatrix handed them their wands. They all disapparted back to Grimwauld Place. The minute Anne got into the house, she crumpled into a heap on the floor. Tonks was there and jumped up when they arrived. She yelled to the rest and they all came running downstairs. They were all surprised at how bad everyone looked. Tonks helped Lupin to his chair and fixed him some potion, it was the only thing that would help the pain. She then went to Draco and fixed all his cuts with her wand, she also made him some potion.  
  
"Where's Anne" she asked Draco.  
  
Draco's eyes went big when he saw her in the light. She knew she must look horrible. He knelt down beside her.   
  
"Anne...anne" he said.  
  
She could barely hear him. Tonks pulled her to her feet and laid her on the couch. she felt herself being healed as she felt hot potion being poured down her throat. She then was fed some pepper-up potion and she sat up.   
  
"Thanks Tonks"  
  
She looked around at the people she loved more than anything. Before she left to be kept in Voldemort's dungeons' for the rest of her life, she had to apologise to Lupin.  
  
"I'm so sorry Moony, I shouldn't have left..."  
  
He interupted her. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like a child..you aren't"  
  
She hugged him.   
  
"You guys can do what you want with my stuff" she said, then she stopped her eyes going wide, she wasn't going to tell them so soon.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
She breathed deeply.   
  
"I-I-I made a deal with Voldemort...If he leaves you all alone, then he can have me for the rest of my life"  
  
No one said anything, and she just closed her eyes. Now she was in trouble. 


	44. Nice Voldie

She was expecting them to yell and her. She started crying,thinking about how was she going to leave everyone in a week. Draco held her and she knew this was going to be harder than she thought.   
  
"How could you do that Anne" Lupin asked her.  
  
"I'm sorry Moony, but I have to keep you safe"  
  
"When do you have to go back?" asked Hermione.  
  
"One week" she replied tearfully, "please don't try to stop me, I'll do anything to keep you safe"  
  
They allowed her to go to bed, she didn't fall asleep though, she went back downstairs and heard everybody talking.   
  
"We can't let her go!" said Hermione.  
  
"I don't know what to do to stop her" said Remus, staring straight ahead.  
  
"I don't care what you do, just stop her!" Draco answered.  
  
Anne felt sad to do this to them, but she had to keep them safe. She walked into the living room and went to sit on Draco's lap. He wrapped his arms around her. She felt so safe, so protected.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this to you all, but it's for the best"  
  
"Anne, we can just not let go, no one knows about this house" Tonks said.  
  
"If I don't show up then he might do something to you all, and I just can't let that happen"  
  
Everyone got up to go to bed, hugging Anne goodnight as they did. She stood up when Lupin came over.  
  
"I'm sorry Moony, I can't put any of you in danger"   
  
She hugged him and he went to bed. She curled up with Draco on the couch. She noticed something on his arm. It was a cut, deeper than the rest, though she remembered Tonks healing it. She decided to ignore it, if Draco didn't want it he wouldn't have it. She fell asleep and in the morning she woke up with blood on her. She jumped up and woke up Draco.  
  
"Draco..what?"  
  
All of Draco's cuts were open again. She took out her wand and completed a complicated spell to heal them, and she really hoped it worked.  
  
The week went by fast, the morning that she was dreading finally came. She awoke to find herself sitting up. She didn't remember falling asleep sitting up though. She tried to stand and found she was tied to the chair. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Very funny guys now let me up"  
  
Everybody was asleep around her. She took her foot and tilted Harry's head up, becuase he was closest.  
  
"Harry" she whispered.  
  
"W-what?" he said sleepily.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this Harry, but if you don't let me up, I'm going to get out myself anyway"  
  
Harry moved to wake Lupin, but Anne stuck her foot out to stop him.  
  
"Please Harry" she breathed.  
  
He finally untied the ropes and let her up, and she hugged him.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered.  
  
She went over and hugged everybody in turn. The only person she woke up was Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, I love you so much" she said as she kissed him.  
  
"Please don't leave, please"  
  
"I love you"   
  
She hugged Harry once more before she left. She looked back at her sleeping family. She handed Draco a note to give to them when they awoke.   
  
"Cuio Mae" she whispered. (Farewell in elvish, she loved the elvish language and she used it sometimes)  
  
She took out her wand and disapparted back to her fate. She shivered when she found herself in the cold dungeons. She walked down the familier corridor. The demetors ignored her on orders, and the death-eaters just gave her bad looks. She walked to the room that Voldemort was in. She didn't even bother to knock. She entered to find the same to people, if you could call them people, sitting there.  
  
"I" she called. (Here) (she wanted to confuse them)  
  
"Well, you returned, I was afraid we were going to have to take drastic measures"  
  
"Be iest lin" she replied scoffingly (As you wish)  
  
She thought she was doing a good job of confusing and annoying him.  
  
"si si si" he replied, "U' I" (now now now, not that)  
  
Her mouth dropped, how did he know elvish?  
  
"Le?..." she asked slowly. (You...)  
  
"Im car pedo Edhellen" he replied. (I do speak elvish)  
  
"Im tirad" she said sarcasticly (I see)  
  
"Bellatrix out" he ordered.  
  
"Cuio Mae" Anne called sarcasticly after her. (farewell)  
  
"If you be my servent for the rest of your life, then I won't let them torture you" he said fairly.  
  
Anne had never seen him act fair, so she was suspicious.   
  
"Nin Mellons?" she asked slowly. (my friends?)  
  
"They won't be touched" he replied.  
  
"Lhind" (Fine)  
  
He nodded and told her to to find Lucius and bring him to him. Horror was in her eyes. She knew that he would definitly be mad now.   
  
"Car U' achas'" he replied. (Do not fear)  
  
She still wonderered what was up, becuase he was acting so nice and that was unlike him, but she left to find Lucius. 


	45. Dementor Fun

She walked around the corridors, until she fianlly found him talking to Mcnair.  
  
"Tolo" she told him. (come)  
  
He gave her an odd look and followed her. She led him in to the room.   
  
"Car be iest lin...os sí" he added. (Do as you wish...around here)  
  
"lhind" she said nodding. (Fine)  
  
She walked out into the hall thinking about What was she supposed to do. She decided to go visit the prisoners. She walked up to the first cell. In it was a young girl, only about five, but there was something different about her.   
  
"Mae Govannen'" she said quietly. (Welcome)  
  
"Mae Govannen" she replied. (good day)  
  
Anne looked shocked. This young girl was an elf.  
  
"Ai no-le?" Anne asked. (Who are you?)  
  
"Nielawen"  
  
"Anne" she told the girl.  
  
She saw a death eater come to her, and she could hear it's rattling breath, and felt the coldness through her bones. Nielawen backed up against the wall.  
  
"Ego!!" she said to him sternly. (Go!!)  
  
He looked at her and seemed to reconized who she was and left.   
  
She looked at the young girl again. She took out her wand, which she was surprised wasn't taken from her, and congured some chocolate.  
  
"Ab...Cuio Mae" Anne told her. (Later...Farewell)  
  
The girl nodded and she ate the chocolate.  
  
Anne got up and left. She had to see Voldemort now, since he was in such a good mood, and since he seemed to be nice to her, she would try to get him to let the girl go, or at least out of the cell and into Anne's care.   
  
She walked down the corridor and got to the door. She knocked quickly.  
  
"Come in" came the cold voice, "Anne, back so soon?"  
  
She nodded, "Anno Nielawen an nin" (Give Nielawen to me)  
  
Anne had a worried look in her eyes.   
  
"Tolo sí" (come here)  
  
She stepped forward, though she was afraid of him.  
  
"Tolo havo na I naur" (Come sit by the fire)  
  
She sat down, in what was usually bellatrix's chair.  
  
"Since you are going to be here for a long time, I will let you have rights. You can go visit you're family when you wish. You may give Nielaewn to them if you wish also"  
  
Anne nodded and finally smiled, the only smile in a long time.  
  
"The death-eaters and demetors will respect your every wish, you tell them to do something, they will have to do it, if they do not, tell me. Does that work for you?"  
  
Anne was stunned, he was being nice to her...why?  
  
He must have intereprered her look becuase he answered.  
  
"I think you have potential, and I like it, so you will be second in command to me"  
  
"honnen le" she replied wearily. (thank you)   
  
He nodded and she was going to leave, but she quickly asked him if she was allowed to leave when she wished as long as returned. He nodded yes and she thanked him again and left. She went to get Nielawen...she was going home.  
  
She entered the house and stepped forward holding Nielawens small hand in hers. She stuck her head around the corner and peered into the living room. Lupin was the only one in there, he was sitting in his chair reading a book. Anne turned to Nielawen.  
  
"Shhhh...."  
  
She let go of her hand and motioned for her to stay. She walked into the living room.  
  
"I missed you Moony" she said quietly.  
  
He jumped up and ran to her. She threw her hands around his neck. It was so good to be home!   
  
She let go, and she turned to Nielawen.  
  
"Tolo" she said. (come)  
  
The little girl ran forward into her arms. Anne picked her up and turned back to Lupin.  
  
"This is Nielawen, she's an elf, I want her to stay here, so she can be safe"  
  
"Sit Anne, how did you escape?"  
  
Anne sat down and told Lupin everything.   
  
He was astonished. Everybody else can walking in to the room and Anne jumped up and ran over to Draco. She hugged him and they kissed. She went around and hugged everybody and told her story then she talked to Nielawen about staying. Now Niewlawen didn't speak much english but if they needed her she would come. They were all wary about Voldemort being nice.  
  
"I know I know, but while he's in a good mood I'm gunna boss a few of his death-eaters around and ask him to let me go.  
  
"I hope it works" Draco said.  
  
"Me to" she replied, "I have to go"  
  
She hugged everyone and turned to Nielawen.  
  
"No maer Nielawen, Cuio Mae" she said kissing her forhead. (Be good Nielawen, farewell)  
  
"Cuio Mae Anne" she replied (Farewell Anne)  
  
Anne disapparted back. She was going to have fun. 


	46. Finally Home

It was two weeks later and Anne decided to push around Lucius a little bit, for all the times he'd hurt her and Draco. She found him walking the halls deciding which prisoners to torture.   
  
"Car U' baul sír" she told him. (Do not torture today)  
  
Apparently he knew elvish becuase he answered.  
  
"Im car u'presto na le pedo " he replied fiercly. (I do not trouble with what you say)  
  
"lhind" she replied. (Fine)  
  
She started walking to see Voldemort when he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall with such force it knocked the wind out of her, and made her head bleed again. She tried to take a breath. Her lungs felt empty, finally he let her down and she finally got a deep breath in. She apparted to the door, she knocked and entered. She walked holding her head, it was throbbing.   
  
"What happened?" he asked carelessly.  
  
"Lucius" she snarled, "ned na ram" (Lucius, into a wall)  
  
"Bellatrix" he called, and she stepped out of the shadows, "fix Anne's head"  
  
Anne backed up against a wall, there is no way she was going to let the woman her killed her father come near her with her wand. Anne took out her own wand and fixed it herself.   
  
"I negro" she snarled. (That hurt)  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it, Bellatrix leave"  
  
"Im aníro na ego bar!" she yelled. (I want to go home!)  
  
"So go" he replied carelessly.  
  
"An maer" (for good)  
  
"Fine, you can go, but our deal is off, I can kill you or any of your friends anytime"  
  
"lhind, Im aníro Nielawen" (fine, I want Niewlawen)  
  
"Lhind, ego" he replied (Fine, go)  
  
"Oh, but you better disapparted becuase any death-eater or dementor will kill you on sight now"  
  
She took his advice and disapparted, but before she went home, she quickly got her stuff at the twins shop. She didn't stay long, and then she went home. She put her stuff in her room and walked into her living room.   
  
"suilannad pân " she cried. (Greetings everyone)  
  
She hadn't seen them for two weeks!, and now she was staying, she wasn't going to leave her family again.   
  
"Anne!" Nielawen cried.   
  
She laughed and hugged her. She then hugged everyone.  
  
"It's so great to be home!" she cried.  
  
"How long are you staying?" asked Hermione.  
  
"An-cuil" she replied, "forever"  
  
"he let you leave?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
She kissed him.   
  
"I'm staying, but you all have to be wary, our deal is off, you're not safe"  
  
Nielawen didn't understand.  
  
"No band" she told her, as she picked her up. (Be safe)  
  
She paused and looked around the room.  
  
"Wait, where's Moony?" she asked slowly.  
  
Suddenly Lupin walked through the door.   
  
"Moony!" Anne cried and hugged him.  
  
"Mae Govannen dan Anne" (Welcome Back Anne)   
  
"You speak Elvish?!" she asked astounded.  
  
"An le" he answered. (for you)  
  
honnen le"   
  
The only person who could understand them was young Nielawen, who just smiled.   
  
"Im Meleth le Anne" Nielawen said. (I love you Anne)   
  
Anne turned to face her.  
  
"Im meleth le naa Nielawen (I love you too Nielawen)  
  
She hugged the small child and sat down with everybody to catch up on everything. She smiled when she looked into the faces of her family. She wasn't ever going to leave them again.  
  
P.S. This ISN'T the end of my story, so no worries! Thanks for reading! 


	47. Death

Anne sat in the living room across from Draco.  
  
"Here's an easy one...Cuio Mae...you've heard me say it lots of times"  
  
"Cuio Mae" Draco repeated.  
  
"Good!"  
  
Nielawen sat on Anne's lap and was trying to help teach Draco.  
  
"Hon lhaew amarath" Nielawen told Anne. (He is ill-fated i.e He is hopeless)  
  
Anne snorted and put her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing, though she did. Lupin walked into the room.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I would like to know too" Draco said, which just made Anne laugh harder.  
  
"Apparently Nielawen said something funny" Draco said. He was getting mad, if a five year old was making fun of him, it wasn't good.  
  
"What did she say?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Hon lhawe amarath" she told him (He is ill-fated i.e He is hopeless)  
  
Lupin started laughing and saw down in his chair.   
  
"Okay okay draco, she said you were ill-fated" Anne said laughing somemore.  
  
Draco was mad, he got up and walked up stairs.  
  
"Draco...daur..." she yelled after him. (Draco...Stop...)  
  
She lifted Nielawen off her lap and went after him. She ran up to his room and knocked on the door.   
  
"laes...tolo ed" (Baby...come out)  
  
"baw" (No)  
  
"Im henio le pedo edhellen (I understand you speak Elvish)  
  
"Gaw" (how?)  
  
"sín ada henio ha, le car naa" (your father knows it, you do too)  
  
He opened the door and she pushed it open and entered.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Me too"  
  
They perceded downstairs, and Niewlawen apoligised.  
  
"Honna le" he replied. (Thank You)  
  
Two weeks passed and everybody, and everything was fine. Tonks walked into the room crying. Anne and Draco were cuddling on the couch. Anne slipped from his grip and went to her.  
  
"Tonks? What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked putting her hands on her shoulders.  
  
"My sister died" she replied tearfully.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Tonks" Anne said hugging her.  
  
"She did have a will, and I'm supposed to go tomorrow"  
  
"Don't worry Tonks, we'll go with you"  
  
"Thank you" she said then left for her room.  
  
"Mín?" Draco asked. (We?)(Draco loved elvish, but never used it before, now he uses it all the time)  
  
"Le a nin" she replied. (you and me) (She used elvish with him and nielawen, sometimes Lupin, or when she just wanted to confuse someone)  
  
He kind of looked uncomfortable. He'd seen many people die, she imagined, and didn't want to see or be near anyone dead anymore.  
  
"Lhind, Moony!" she called. (Fine, Monny)  
  
Lupin stepped out of the kitchen.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you go with me to Nymphadeena's reading of the will?"  
  
"She died? Yes, of course, poor Tonks" he replied before returning to the kitchen.  
  
"Gelir?" she asked Draco. (Happy?)  
  
"Uma, Hanna le" (Yes, thank you)  
  
She hugged him and preceded upstairs to find a black dress. 


	48. Kingsley's House

The next day Tonks, Remus, and Anne walked into the bright sunlight. It was one twenty-five, and the reading of the will was at one thirty. Anne was wearing her favorite black dress. It was strapless and all black that flowed downward and ended about an inch off the ground. It went really well with her pitch black, waist lengh hair. Tonks was also wearing a black dress, with spagetti straps. Remus was wearing a dark blue suit. Anne thought it looked good on him, and helped him pick it out. They looked around and then apparted. They arrived just on time. They all sat down around the chairs.   
  
It was finally time to see what Tonks would get.  
  
"To my sister, Nymphandora Tonks I give my house"  
  
Tonks eyes went big and she smiled sadly. She nodded and they left. They arrived at home and entered the living room.  
  
"Mae?" Draco asked when they got inside. (Well?)  
  
Anne translated for Tonks, who was still trying to learn elvish.  
  
"She gave me her house!" Tonks squealed.  
  
"Are you going to live there then?" Anne asked slowly.  
  
"I don't know Anne..."  
  
"It's okay...really Tonks...go head"  
  
Anne went upstairs, a little heartbroken. She didn't want Tonks to leave, but I guess she proabably wanted to live in her sisters house. Anne fell asleep on her bed, and awoke her bright light shining into her bedroom. She stood up and streched. She then took a shower and preceded downstairs. She saw Tonks sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Tonks"  
  
"Hello, oh Anne, I've been meaning to talk to you, I just want to tell you that I could never leave you guys, and I'm staying!"  
  
A wide smiled broke out on Anne's face. She squealed and hugged her!   
  
"Hanna le Tonks!" (Thank you Tonks!)  
  
"What???"  
  
"Thank you" she replied happily, "but Tonks what are you going to do when Moony go's to school?"  
  
"I might go to live with Kinglsey or Moody"  
  
"Kinglsey" they said together. (Moody's too creepy lol)  
  
"But you'll come back?" Anne asked her.  
  
"Of course" Tonks said happily, "When is school anyway?"   
  
"Two weeks, my last year!" Anne said smiling.  
  
The last two weeks slipped by fast. School started and they were all sitting at the large table with the other Gryffidors.   
  
"Welcome back to another year" Dumbledore booming voice said, filling the hall.  
  
Anne smiled and listened to him. He went through the same announcements as other times, and then she heard something she was happy about.  
  
"There will be a dance at school on September 5th, get you're dress robes out. The dance will go from 9:00-1:00"  
  
Everyone in the hall cheered. After dinner was over Anne walked over to talk to Draco.   
  
"Car le aníro na ego? " he asked her. (Do you want to go?)  
  
"ned rant" he replied kissing him. (Of Course)  
  
The pulled apart and looked around. The hall was empty. she kissed him again and went to her common room, only to find she didn't know that password.   
  
"Please, you know me, you've known me for seven years! Just let me in!" she begged,  
  
"Sorry, no password, no entry"  
  
Anne banged at the wall around the picture, but no one heard her. She ran down to Lupin's office, knocked and entered. It was very late and she found Lupin asleep in his chair, his feet propped up on the desk. She smiled and went over to him, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Moony...moony wake up"  
  
"W-w-what?" he yawned.  
  
"Sorry Moony, but did you happen to hear the gryffidor password, I know all the teachers know them"  
  
"Yes, um...um...it's...*he yawned*...Wingaridium"  
  
"Thanks a bunch" she replied, kissing him on the cheek and running off.  
  
The next day Anne awoke, she sat up and streched. She was sitting on her bed, when she felt something was wrong. She could feel it. She thought about where everyone she loved was. She looked at her ring and looked where they were at.  
  
Harry-Sleeping  
  
Hermione-sleeping  
  
Ron-sleeping  
  
Draco-sleeping  
  
Moony-teaching an early class  
  
Tonks-sleeping  
  
Fred-alseep on a chair  
  
George-alseep on the floor  
  
Nielawen-locked in a cell  
  
Anne jumped up and while throwing some close on, ran over to Hermione, and shook her.  
  
"Mione, get up!" she yelled.  
  
"W-w-what?" she yawned.  
  
"Nielawen was taken!"  
  
Hermione jumped up, and Anne expalined where she was.  
  
Anne ran out into the common room. She grabbed some floo powder, through it in the fire, stepped in and yelled.   
  
"Kinglsey's house" 


	49. In Trouble Yet Again

She tumbled out of the fire, her hair flying everywhere. She flattened it down and ran upstairs. She pounded on the first door she found. She pushed it open and found kingsley alseep, it was really early, but she at least expected aurors to be up!   
  
"Kinglsey wake up" she yelled.   
  
She ran into the next room to find Tonks.  
  
"Tonks, get up now" she yelled to her.   
  
The two scrambled up and entered the hallway, their wands raised. Tonks' now blonde hair was sicking up in all directions.   
  
"What?" they both yelled.  
  
"Nielawen is gone, she's in a cell somewhere!"  
  
"No, she's not, she's in her room...see" Kinsley said calmly.  
  
He walked to the door and pushed it open. Anne looked inside, the bed was empty.   
  
"See!" she yelled, "for an auror kinglsey, I thought you would notice if a death-eater waltzed in her!"  
  
She fell against the back wall, and breathed deeply.  
  
She disapparted back to voldemort's dungeons. She came back a minute later.  
  
"It's empty, he must have moved everything" she told Tonks' confused face.   
  
"I don't know how anyone got in here" said Kinglsey, still pondering over his well protected house.  
  
"I want her back here, and I will find her, whatever it takes" Anne yelled, with that she disapparted.  
  
Anne went to grimwauld place and used the fire to leave.  
  
"Voldemort's dungeons" she yelled.   
  
She really didn't know if anyone was stupid enough to do this, or if it would acually work, but she had to try, she was surprised that it did. She fell out of fireplace, and sure enough Voldemort was sitting right there. She had to get past him, he was talking to Bellatrix again, so she conguered her invisibilty cloak, and before they could turn to find the source of magic, she put it on. She ran from the room and into the halls. It looked almost as same as the last dungeon and she walked around looking for Nielawen. She found her huddled in the corner, there were two dementors on gaurd and Anne quickly cursed then and let Nielawen out.   
  
"Hanna le" she told Anne. (Thank you)  
  
Anne nodded and looked around. She sent Nielawen back to Tonks and was just about to apparate out when Lucius came walking up.   
  
"Don't...move" he said slowly.  
  
She didn't, though she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of winning. She turned slowly and then apparted before his eyes, when he was least expecting it. She smiled as she arrived in Kingsley's house. She hugged Nielwen before collapsing to the floor. She was shivering from the demetors. Kinglsey got down and gave her and Nielawen some chocolate.  
  
"Hanta lle" Nielawen told Anne again. (thank you)   
  
Anne nodded and stood up.  
  
"I have to get back to school"  
  
She already missed her first two classes, and next was potions, and she couldn't miss that. She hugged them all.  
  
"Cuio Mae Nielawen" (farewell Niwlawen)  
  
"Cuio Mae" she replied as Anne flew through threw the fire toward the school. (Farewell)  
  
She came out of the fire and landed right on top of Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry" she said quickly.   
  
Harry's hand was full of floo powder and now it was all of her. She dusted herself off and helped Harry up.  
  
"Where were you, I was going to Grimwauld Place to look for you"  
  
"Luicus took Nielawen and I had to get her"  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Yes, a little scared, but just fine"  
  
"We better go"   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"  
  
"I told him I had to go to the bathroom so I could come to you"  
  
"Thank you" she replied hugging him.  
  
He walked into the classroom and sat down. She ran in after him and skidded to a stop like she was running, it would make a good excuse at least.  
  
"And where were you" came Snape's voice.  
  
Anne through a look at Draco and looked back at Snape.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but um...Moon...I mean...Professor Lupin wanted to see me, and I um...left a bit late, won't happen again"  
  
"It better not" he replied coldly, "take your seat"  
  
She did and told Draco the story with her mind. He nodded, and she turned back to listen to whatever snape was teaching them.   
  
"Anne, answer the question" Snape ordered.  
  
Anne looked around, and shot another look at Draco.  
  
"The answer sir...is um...well before I answer, I think I should know the question"  
  
Everyone laughed and she laughed too, though Snape looked less than amused. She gave him and innocent smile and he wan't happy about that either.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffidor!" he sneared.  
  
She looked down, though she was laughing under her breath. She had to remember to tell Moony about her "visit" in case Snape wanted to question him.  
  
"I really don't belive you Anne, we will go see Professor Lupin now, everyone else, stay and work"  
  
Anne stood up, eyes wide, now she was in trouble. She swallowed and followed Professor Snape out, this was going to be bad, she thought desperatly. 


	50. Through The Veil II

She can to Lupin's classroom door and Snape knocked. Lupin came and opened the door. Anne stood a little bit behind Snape, she had an idea and she really hoped it worked.  
  
"Anne was late for my class, and she said she was with you" Snape sneared, "though I highly doubt that"  
  
Anne looked up at Lupin with pleading eyes, she pleaded with him, her hands in prayer form. Snape looked back and she pretended to look innocent, but when he turned back she returned to her former stance.  
  
"Oh...yes...Anne was with me, we had to talk about an assignment I gave her, I will try not to keep her so long next time, I'm sorry for the inconvience, won't happen again" Remus said nodding.  
  
Snape sneered as though he didn't believe that at all, then they left back for class. Anne threw a thankful look at Lupin, and she knew that he would want to know where she was, so she just nodded to him.  
  
"Later" she mouthed, and walked off.  
  
  
  
Later that night Anne explained what happened to Remus, and thanked him loads for getting her out of trouble. She returned to her room to sleep, but she found she couldn't. She was thinking of Sirius and how much she missed him, she also really missed James, though she hadn't met him, she loved him just the same. She had an idea, a crazy one, that she knew could get her expelled, if not sentenced to Azkaban, but she just had to do it. She changed quickly. It was still early evening, but it seemed everyone was tired, so they all went to bed early. She slipped into the commom room. No one was there so she transformed and went out into the hallway. She ran out of the front doors, not seeing anyone except Peeves, who caused an uproar about a dog in the school, but before anyone could come she was gone. She ran all the way to Hogsmeade. She then apparted to the ministry of magic. She went to the telephone booth.  
  
"My name is Anne, and I'm here to see my father" she told the phone.  
  
"Thank you, please pin this to your clothes"  
  
A badge can down the coin slot and she read it.   
  
"Family Mission" she read out loud.  
  
She really hadn't expected it to be open, but she went inside. She transformed and ran quickly to the door to the department of mysteries. She swallowed, transformed, and entered. She looked around at the doors, she really hoped it was the right door. She pulled opened the nearest one. It was wrong and she put an "X" on it like Hermione did. The room spun and she tried another door. This was was right, she was surprised she found it so quickly, but she entered. Closing the door behind, she looked around. It looked familier, she ran through the rooms until she found the veil. She took a deep breath and walked toward it. She could hear slight whispers from behind it. She touched it slightly, and it just moved.   
  
"Sirius" she said to it, "Sirius please answer"  
  
She just heard the same whispers. She sat down with her back against the arch. She sat there and thought about Sirius, and James and the rest of the mauraders. She also thought about Peter, and how much she wanted to hurt him and Bellatrix, but she knew she couldn't, and she proabably wouldn't even if she had the chance. She looked around the room and spied a crowbar lying on the ground. She had an idea. If she destroyed the veil no one else would be hurt by it. She picked it up, and swung it in front of her a few times. She took a deep breath, and pulled the crowbar back to break it. She was just about to swing with the crowbar was grabbed from behind, and she was pulled backward. She then felt a hand over her mouth as she tried to scream. The good thing was she knew karate, but unfortunatly, so did this person. She tried to pull his hand around and flip in over her shoulder, but she couldn't becuase he knew enough to stop her. She was set pulled into a room and was set down in a chair. The whole time she was thinking that now she was in trouble, she would be sent to Azkaban or worse. She swallowed and looked up. She was surprised to see a young woman of about twenty, with blonde hair and green eyes staring back at her.   
  
"What were you thinking?!" The woman asked her.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just..."  
  
Anne was afraid now, she took a deep breath and told the women the story. She started with.  
  
"Do you remember when Voldemort came to the minisry, and a man fell through the veil"  
  
She finsihed her story and ended with.  
  
"I just didn't want anyone else to be hurt by it. I'm sorry"  
  
The women just looked at her. Finally she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry for the loss of your father, and I won't tell the ministry"  
  
Anne looked up, and jumped up.  
  
"Thank you so much, I'll leave"  
  
Anne ran all the way back Hogwarts and collapsed in an armchair. The fire had been put out long ago. She smiled and fell asleep. She only got an hour of sleep when she was awoken by the screech of an eagle owl.   
  
"Hey Claws" she replied as she yawned.   
  
She was so tired. She got up and quickly showered and changed then came down to find Draco sitting in the armchair she fell asleep in. They walked to their first class, which unfortunatly was potions. Snape still didn't belive her and she didn't really care either. She was sitting in class and about halfway through she fell asleep. 


	51. Detention

She could hear Draco calling to her in her dreams, but she was to tired to answer. She was awakened by a yell from Snape.  
  
"Wake up Anne" he bellowed.  
  
Her head jerked up and she look around. Now she was in deeper trouble.  
  
"To the headmaster Anderson, Now!" he yelled.  
  
"It's Black" she snapped and walked out of the classroom.  
  
she was mad at Snape, but she was also mad at herself for falling asleep. She was looking down and she didn't relize someone was coming straight toward her, holding a pile of books. She kept walking and she ran right into them. The both went falling to the floor. Anne covered her heads and books fell on top of her. After the rain of books ended she looked up.  
  
"Moony, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" she said pulling him up, and gathering the books.  
  
"What are you doing in the hallway at this time anyway, don't you have class?"  
  
"I was send to Dumbledore, becuase I fell asleep in class" he said sighing.  
  
"Why were you so tired" he asked concerned.  
  
She didn't want to tell him the truth, so she said quickly.  
  
"I have to go to Dumbledore"  
  
She started walking but he stopped her.  
  
"Anne, why were you so tired"  
  
She sighed and explained her story.  
  
"You what!?" he yelped when she finished.  
  
"It's okay Moony, relax" she said exasperatly.  
  
"You could have been sent to Azkaban or worse!"  
  
"But I didn't, she let me off, though I better go before Snape comes out"  
  
She handed Lupin his books and ran toward the stone gargoyle.   
  
She entered Dumbledore's office and looked around. He was there so she just went to pet faukes.  
  
"Miss Black, did you need something"  
  
"Oh professor, yes, Professor Snape sent me to you becuase I fell asleep in class..."  
  
"Why were you so tired?"  
  
She sighed and again explained her story. She expected him to be mad, but he was ever so calm.  
  
"It wasn't a good idea, but no harm done"  
  
"Thank you sir"  
  
"I'm going to have to give you detention for this"  
  
"How long professor"  
  
"A week, and you can even spend it with Professor Lupin, you know the way" he replied winking.  
  
"Thank you so much sir"  
  
With that she left.  
  
She did know the way. The way was if the door was locked then Lupin was transformed and she would have to transform to enter. All her friends knew about it, but only her and Draco could enter safely. The door had a spell so that you couldn't use Alohamora. You had to have the key. Anne kept her key around her neck for safe keeping. She went to the door and tried the door handle just in case. It was locked, she used the key, then transformed and entered, locking the door with her paw behind her. She saw Lupin pacing the floor.   
  
"Not sleeping Moony?" she asked.  
  
The only time she could talk to Lupin with her mind was when they were both in animal form.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked playfully jumping at her.   
  
They wrestled on the floor for a bit, when Anne answered.  
  
"I got detention from Dumbledore, so I was sent to you"  
  
"When I change back, you are doing a better detention than rolling around on the floor" he warned.  
  
"Yes Mr. Moony sir" she said in a mock laugh voice.  
  
He laughed and they wrestled again.   
  
  
  
The next day was the same. They just wrestled and talked, finally Lupin changed back, on the end of the second day.  
  
He stood up and Anne transformed back. She congured a brush and combed her hair back, becuase it was sticking up in all directions.   
  
"Okay Anne enough play..."  
  
She laughed. "But this was a good detention"  
  
  
  
The week went by quickly becuase all Anne and Lupin did was sit, talk, and share stories. It was September 4th when Anne left Lupin's office. She left knowing the next day, was the day of the dance. 


	52. The Dance

The classes were let out early (much to the disapproval of Snape) so the students could prepare for the dance. Anne left class and took a shower, then blow-dryed her hair until it shined. She had it hung in loose curls down to back, when she changed into her pale, lavender dress robes. She looked at her final appearence slowly, she smiled, agreeing that she looked great.  
  
She preceded down into the commom room. Hermione was wearing light blue dress robes, and was sitting next to Ron, who was wearing orange ones. Harry also sat with them wearing forest green robes to match his eyes(her idea). They all got up when she came down.   
  
"Anne you look absoulutly amazing!" squealed Hermione hugging her.  
  
"Thanks Mione, so do you"  
  
Ron complemented her too, and Harry hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Who are you going with Harry?" she asked him.  
  
"myself" he replied with a laugh.  
  
"Oh Harry, I could have found someone for you"  
  
"No, It's okay"  
  
"Dance with me tonight?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"You are going with Draco I presume" Hermione cut in.  
  
"No other, and you with Ron?"  
  
"Yeah" she said smiling.  
  
With that they were off.   
  
They entered the hall and stopped for a moment staring at the decorations. The walls were full of balloons from the floor to the ceiling. The enchanted ceiling had a bright moon and many stars. They smiled at each other and Hermione and Ron left to find a table. Harry and Anne stood around talking, while she waiting for Draco. She felt a pair of hands slip around her waist and she smiled. She turned around and kissed Draco.  
  
"You look astounding" he commented.  
  
"And you look more handsome than ever" she replied.  
  
He was wearing pale silver dress robes. She turned to Harry.  
  
"Remember to save me some dances Harry"  
  
"Of course"  
  
She hugged him tightly, and whispered to him.  
  
"You were always there for me Harry, thank you"  
  
She then turned back to Draco, took his hand, and they left. Harry went to sit down at the table. Anne and Draco left to dance. They danced slowly across the floor. Anne smiled as they saw Ron and Hermione 'trying to dance'. Ron kept stepping on her feet. She laughed silently to herself, as they saw Ginny Weasley dancing with someone she didn't know.   
  
"Ginny" she called.  
  
Ginny glanced up and waved. The song ended and Anne went over to her.   
  
"Ginny, would you do me a favor?"  
  
"Depends what it is...I do not want to be kicked out tonight Anne" she warned laughing.  
  
"Just have a dance with Harry tonight, he's here alone"  
  
"Oh, of course. You look great by the way"  
  
"So do you" she said hugging her.  
  
A slower song came on and Draco was asked by the slytherin, Pansy Parkinson (apparently trying to get him away from Anne) to dance.   
  
"Go ahead, I owe Harry anyway"  
  
Draco threw a how-could-you-do-this-to-me look over his shoulder as he left with her. She smiled at him, and walked to Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, come let's dance"  
  
She smiled and she took his hand leading to to the dance floor. It was a slow song, so she danced closely while they talked.  
  
"If I didn't have you, Draco, Mione, and Ron, I think I would die" She told him.  
  
"How could we live without you, life would be boring" he commented smiling.  
  
They then danced silently with Anne's head on Harry's shoulder. The song ended, though it felt as though it had just begun. She kissed him on the cheek as another slow song came on. He walked back to his table, and she looked up for Draco.   
  
"May I have this dance?" came a smooth voice behind her.  
  
"Moony...oh course"   
  
They waltzed around the room, and Anne noticed he was a smooth dancer.  
  
"I didn't know you could dance so well"  
  
"The maruaders all learned young, how else do you think we could have been so smooth"  
  
"Smooth?" she asked laughing, "So, thats why Lily hated James...he was smooth"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
They both laughed and the song ended. She threw her arms around him and he hugged her back.   
  
"You look great tonight Anne, you father would have been proud"  
  
"Thank you Moony"  
  
The rest of the night went on like that. She danced with Harry twice, Remus twice, and even once with Dumbledore. The rest of the night was between her and Draco. It was a wonderful evening.   
  
The next day Anne slept in, being exhausted from the dance. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a figure standing over her. Her eyes popped open and she rolled just in time before she had a knife in her heart. 


	53. The End of the Beginning

"oh God" she thought as she jumped up.   
  
Her wand was across the room. She looked up at the person with the knife.  
  
"Well, Bellatrix, how were you able to get into the school?"  
  
She dodged the knife as it went flying into the wall.   
  
"Mione!" she called.  
  
"They can't hear, they have a deaf spell on them"  
  
"Curse you" Anne yelled.  
  
She jumped off the bed and ran to the door, she was glad it was open. She pulled it open and shut it quickly. She didn't want to put Harry into danger but she ran into the boys dorm. She saw a wand lying on a table. She quickly locked the door with a seal charm. She could hear Bellatrix banging on the door and cursing. She ran up the stairs. She found Harry asleep.  
  
"Harry, get up!" she whispered loudly in his ear.  
  
He jerked up, and she backed up before he hit her.  
  
"What?! Anne?!"  
  
"Bellatrix...downstairs...get up!" she was slightly out of breath.   
  
"What?!" he yelled jumping up and running over to Ron. After both boys were awake, she tried calling Draco but he wouldn't wake up.   
  
"We have to get to Dumbledore. I can run at her as a dog, but then you guys have to go get Dumbledore."  
  
She hugged each of them and then ran downstairs. They could hear Bellatrix working the lock.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
She opened the door, transformed, and ran at Bellatrix. She knocked her over, and her wand went flying. Harry saw it and grabbed it as they ran out. She held her down and then quickly transformed. She saw Ron looked back.  
  
"Congure ropes quick Ron"  
  
He congured some robes that tied her up, and threw his wand to her. She saw down against a wall and breathed deep.  
  
"So Bellatrix, how 'did' you get in?"  
  
"Like I would tell you" she sneared.  
  
"Cocky today aren't you"  
  
She looked up as Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared.  
  
That inncedent happened five months ago and she remembered it well. It was the weekend and so her and Draco went to Grimwauld place. They wanted to see Buckbeak again. Tonks had been making sure he was well, but Anne hadn't seen him for a while. They raced each other up stairs and Anne beat Draco by an inch. She smiled and panted. They opened the door and looked inside. Buckbeak was up their standing and looking bored. Anne bowed low, as did Draco, and Buckbeak bowed too. Anne smiled and went to pet him, while Draco checked his food and water. After that visit they cuddled on the couch. They were almost asleep with they heard the door open. They crept to the wall and looked around the corner. They saw Tonks walking in and they smiled devishly. Anne pulled out her wand and quickly tied Tonks up and congured a blindfold too. Then they ran to her. She was screaming now, and not wanting the neighbors to hear they made the ropes and blindfold disappear. They both hugged her and they sat and talked for a bit. Then they all left.   
  
The school year went by very quickly. It was the last day of their last year. They were at the end feast, then they were on the train toward home. Everyone was all grown up. Draco and Anne loved each other more than ever. Hermione and Ron were fast falling for each other. It was also Remus' last year. He was going to stop teaching and live at Grimwuald Place, it was acually starting to look good. He and Tonks were best friends so they were going to share the house...with Buckbeak of course. After the speech they boarded the train and sat with each other as always, even Lupin sat with them this time. They finally made is home.  
  
It was finally July and almost Anne's birthday again!! She was very excited and noticed that even Draco was nervous. It was the 14th and Anne's birthday was the next day. It was a great day, she got many great presents and even something else's of Sirius' from Moony.  
  
"How much of his stuff do you have Moony?!" she asked as they carefully took out a snow globe which help a little dog that ran around and barked. It looked just like Sirius!   
  
"Thanks guys" she said smiling. She hadn't got a present from Draco but she didn't say anything.   
  
Draco got up and pulled her to her feet. He took her to the middle of the room, and she looked up at him smiling. He go down on one knee, took out a small box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was all silver with a white diamond in the middle. Tears started streaming down her face as Draco asked the question.  
  
"Anne Black, will you marry me?"  
  
That is the end of it! Sorry! There is good news so don't worry! If you want....you don't have to....you can tell me if you want a sequal!! If you want the answer you probably want to see the sequal...will she say yes...no...hmmm....Can't wait that long! Hurry and Review!! Thank you to all my readers!! You're the best! 


End file.
